Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: Summer and Ben have to go save Oblivia from a group called Pokémon Pinchers, but they find trouble at first glance of the region. Will they save the island from this group of people? Obliviashipping and more. Rated just to be safe
1. Arriving at Oblivia Region!

**Me: Hello! My name is Kagami well it's not really my actual name. This is my first Pokémon Ranger fanfiction or Pokémon fanfiction in general. Well I've read so many Pokémon Ranger Guardian signs fanfiction, but most of them are... Not finished, but it's ok! So I decided that I will make one and I will work hard to at least get Ben and hand over Blue eyes.**

**I suggest if you haven't played the game that you should check it out, and since I love romance I'll add Obliviashipping. I love that shipping! I might update once a week maybe twice depends on how much I want to work, but I'm determined to make this...**

**Summer: Wow! You talk too much... And Obliviashipping what's that?**

**Me: *Smirks* oh nothing you'll see...**

**Ben: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: Oh! and I might add two OCs also I'll add Vantonageshipping! 'Cause I love Shadows of Almia too! And I might make more stories on Obliviashipping and Vantonageshipping. Now Ben Disclaimer!**

**Ben:Why me?**

**Me: Because I like Summer she's my friend and I'm not doing it!**

**Ben: Oh fine! Kagami doesn't own pokémon... Thank Arceus**

**Me: *Pouts* Whatever! Now on with the story enjoy even though my grammar needs so much work...**

* * *

**The Oblivia sky region...**

Latias was flying fast trying to get away from two flying machines. One Man and one women were on top of the flying machines shooting green and pink orbs at the pink and white. Latias dodged the orbs one by one flying as fast as she can.

"Whee ha!" the man said on top of the flying machine, He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing a green cap. He was wearing a green and gray uniform.

"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" the women shouted, clearly frustrated, at the Pokémon. She wore similar attire and also had brown hair and brown eyes. "Do you really think you could get away?!"

"You just don't know when to give up!" The man said just as frustrated, as they went closer to the Pokémon they heard a staraptor cry.

"Wh-Who's that?!" The women said, slightly scared '_There shouldn't be an pokémon here!' _She thought. Both turned around, and forgot what they were doing.

Suddenly a staraptor showed up with a female ranger on top. She had shoulder-length brown hair, sparkly brown eyes full of life. She was wearing a blue and white uniform with a red vest. She had on red goggles with blue lens and a yellow scarf. The Ranger smirked.

"Red goggles and a yellow scarf..." The male said dumbly.

"And a capture styler!" The female said putting the pieces together.

"You're..." The male said and he paused for dramatic affect. "A Pokémon Ranger!"

"No...! I'm the pizza guy" the Ranger said sarcastically

"Your adversaries are using Pokémon to attack." The styler on the Rangers arm said. "Please capture the Pokémon in order to calm it down"

"Yeah... Yeah..." The Ranger muttered, annoyed.

The people summoned a Pidgey.

"Capture On!" The female ranger said almost immediately. She moved her arm in circles and captured the pidgey. "Capture complete."

As she said that Latias who had been in front the whole time flew away. "Latii!"

Both people with the flying machines turned around to see their target disappearing out of sight.

The Ranger smirked. "Way too easy!"

"Feh!" The man whimpered, upset. "Not only was our Pidgey captured, but Our Target flew away!," He whined, ignoring the female ranger's comment.

"It's hard to believe someone could pull off a midair capture like that." He continued. "You're something else!"

The Ranger groaned _'these people are dumb... And slow' _She sighed

"Oblivia's very peaceful we don't need a Ranger like you!" The Female in green said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?! After all you've caused!" The female Ranger shouted angrily at her two enemies.

"You little... This is how we dispose of unnecessary trash like you!" The Male shouted angrily at the Ranger "...with a PLASMA CANNON!"

The Ranger sensed something was coming, and sure enough two orbs were coming towards her. She dodged them easily without a problem.

"How did you manage to dodge my attacks...?" The male said in disbelief.

The Ranger grinned "You are good..." The female in green said

"Oh... Finally admitting it aren't we!" The Ranger said while smirking.

"Shut Up! Let's see if you can handle our double-team attack!" The female shouted angrily her eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Picking up strong energy reactions" The styler 'voice nav.' said

"Thanks..." The Ranger whispered

The two people in the machines started to move launching green and pink orbs aiming at the Ranger. The Ranger dodged all but one. The Ranger smirked hiding her burn under her arm.

"Oh no! My plasma cannon's battery is dead!" The male said pushing the buttons on the flying machine.

"mine too!" The Female responded "Scaring our target with wild firing might not have been the best idea..."

'_so... Dumb!' _The Ranger thought

"I guess we'll have to ram'em" The female said

"SUMMER!" A voice shouted from behind.

"BEN!" The Female Ranger, Summer, said in recognition. The two people in the flying machines froze.

"Let's make this a fair fight!" Ben, a male Ranger flew on top of a staraptor just like Summer, said he smirked, Summer blushed oh how she loved that smirk.

Ben had similar attire as Summer the only difference is that Ben has longer shorts. He has gravity defying brown hair that pointed and brown eyes. He had the same goggles and scarf as Summer.

"You came!" Summer said

"You shouldn't really fly ahead" Ben smirked

"Haha... Whatever!"

"What happened to your arm?" Ben raised his eyebrow in concern.

"N-Nothing" Summer said covering her arm. She hates when Ben is worried. She always gets a lecture on how reckless she is and why she shouldn't go fight alone. When she gets hurt even if it's not that bad!

Ben glared at Summer. "Uh-huh" he said not convinced

"There's two of you!" The man in green said coming out of his state of shock

"The Plasma cannons aren't working! And Rangers keep popping up!" The female in green said "I hate to say it, but it looks like we have to retreat!"

They were about to leave when...

"Wait!" Another voice said "There is one more on our side now, too!" Then suddenly there was a man on a red machine, he had blonde hair with a red streak and red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and grey long shorts. He had a gray gautlet on his right hand.

"Our Leader!" The male in green said to the red-eyed man. "They're Pokémon Rangers!"

"I can see that, This the first time I've seen flying rangers though." The red-eyed male said with a smirk and winked at Summer.

Summer groaned and seemed un-fazed by the man's obvious flirting. She isn't a fan of love the only person who she would be in love is Ben after all they are childhood friends, but Ben is too oblivious to Summer's obvious crush on him, everyone could tell she has a crush on him well except for he himself.

"Two aerial Ranger brats putting on airs with their bright red goggles and yellow scarves. What a Joke!" The blonde said angrily noticing his flirting attempts didn't faze the young girl Ranger.

Ben fumed, noticing he insulted him, Rangers and... Summer. "So we're a joke huh? We aren't the leader's of a team that couldn't handle a couple of 'brats'"

Summer looked at Ben in disbelief she've never seen him so angry and she has known him since they were six.

"You there... Do you know the consequences for mouthing off like that? I have a sport for a tough-talking brat like you. Sky-diving with no parachute" The blonde said, Ben looked at him confused, but Summer knew what it meant. "Take that!"

The blonde aimed at Ben and shot green and pink orbs. Ben closed his eyes afraid on what was coming next.

"BEN!" Summer shouted moving her staraptor to protect him from the orbs taking the hit. Her Staraptor flew away and she was now falling into the ocean.

Ben opened his eyes. He noticed he was still in his Staraptor "...What?" Ben said confused. '_Why am I still here?'_ He turned 'and_ where's Summer?' _"What happened?" Was all he managed to say.

"Sacrificing themselves to save another... How bold. You should at least thank your girlfriend for saving you." The red-eyed male said, "'Cause now she's hurtling headfirst into the ocean"

"What?" Ben said nervously ignoring the girlfriend comment. "Sh-Summer saved me and now she is falling into the ocean?!"

"Well now... You seem lucky. Maybe we should make you into our lucky charm" the blonde haired guy said. The two people on the flying machines went towards him. Ben didn't eve bother to fight. _'Summer, Please be Okay... Don't tell me you... you...'_

* * *

**Ocean/Sky**

Summer was falling to the ocean '_What do I do?' _She asked herself. She was getting closer to the ocean. She put her goggles on her eyes and used the aqua thing that makes you breath underwater.

She landed in a big splash. When she landed in the ocean she felt weight from her wrist suddenly disappearing. She looked down to her wrist to see her styler was missing

"Oh great!" She muttered sarcastically.

"The Capture Styler has come off! Urgent! Reattach the Capture Styler! The Capture Styler has come off! Urgent! Reattach the Capture Styl...er..." The Voice Nav kept repeating the same thing.

She looked down and saw a mantyke take her Styler and decided to follow it, but all she kept thinking was if Ben was okay.

The Mantyke kept shooting bubbles and swimming getting away from Summer. Once she was close enough the mantyke let go of the styler, and it fell into a beautiful building with a pattern on it.

"Finally!" Summer sighed in relief, She grabbed her Styler and attached it to her arm. She looked for a way out, but then the ground started shaking. "Danger! Danger! Massive object approaching!" Voice Nav warned

"Huh?" Summer felt the ground shake again.

"Danger! Danger! Extremely strong current" The device warned again. "The current is zzz zzz zzz..."

"Huh? Voice Nav!" She said then she glanced to the side and saw a giant submarine heading toward her. She moved to the side, but it started moving her away to a current. She hit her head on the side of the submarine and everything blacked out.

* * *

**Unknown part of the Ocean**

A Submarine rose out of the ocean. "Our target is Dolce island, Commence attack now!" The speaker said. Then suddenly a lot of flying machines with people on top with the same green and gray uniforms came out of the door. They looked completely the same as the two people from the sky.

"All right, Pinchers, let's go!" One of them said he looked like the leader of the group. "Dolce island is uninhabited we can do whatever we want and no one will see!" Then one by one they flew away to 'Dolce island'

* * *

**Dolce Island**

A bunch of Pokémon were gathered around a small Pichu in the middle, This Pichu isn't an ordinary Pichu it has a blue Ukelele on its back. He put it in his hands and started to play the ukelele using electricity. All the other Pokémon are enjoying the slow and peaceful song dancing to it slowly.

However, when the song was over the Pichu with a Ukelele turned around looking at the sky he saw flying machines heading towards the island. The Pichu froze, all the other Pokémon noticed Pichu's strange behavior and turned around.

They saw the machines and they tried to hide running everywhere. Pichu aware of his surroundings hid under a bush. Right then all the flying machines reached close to the ground.

"You two, split up! Capture them!" One of the 'Pinchers' said.

"Roger!" One responded and they all went to different directions capturing every Pokémon in sight.

"Still, it's amazing that in such a short time, we were able to pinch this many Pokémon." The same 'Pincher' said, "We couldn't find anything we were looking for, but that means that the Pokémon isn't here, which is valuable information. Let's go and let the leader tell us what a good job we did, Now let's go!" Then in a flash they were all gone.

Pichu got out of his hiding place and looked around and saw no Pokémon.

He was alone.

* * *

_**In Summer's Dream (Summer's POV)**_

_** In the Union**_

_Ben and I were called to the union, they said it was important. I seriously can't wait everything in Almia has been so peaceful. All of us only had quests to do I guess that's how it is since Kate saved Almia from Altru inc. _

_We opened the door to the Operating Room_ **(A/N: I don't remember what that room was called...)**_ We looked in front of the room to see Professor Hastings._

_"Young Pokémon Rangers, I've heard so much from you. I'm Professor Hastings, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology. Are you familiar with my work?" Ben and I smirked 'Really? We're Rangers of course we know who you are and we see each other everyday' I wanted to say, but both of us stay quiet._

_"...No need to answer that." The professor said after a long silence. "I called you both because I have an extraordinary mission for you two." Yes finally! A mission I can't wait!_

_"An extroardinary mission?" Ben asked _

_"I'm sure you have heard of it's an awful group of people who control Pokémon and take them from their homes." He said "They are called..."_

_I smirked, when he turned to the side, Really? pause for a dramatic affect..._

_"The Pokémon Pinchers!" He continued, Ben and I almost burst out laughing. That is a dumb name! That's almost as bad as Team Dim Sun._

_"Up until recently, the members worked independently, but now these Pokémon Pinchers are starting to become a unified outfit. The question is why. In any case, they're probably up to no good. I want you two to head to Oblivia region, and investigate their plans and if necessary, stop them"_

_"Whoa, wait!" A voice said behind us "Wait a minute!"_

_We turned around and saw Murph. "If you need any help in explaining the Oblivia leave it to me! I'm Murph the head PR here at the Union!" Haha we know..._

_"Murph! I will take care of the explanation, I don't need help" The professor fumed, We snickered._

_"Please, Prof. Hastings!" Murph whimpered. _

_"Heh these two fight a lot..." I whispered leaning closer to Ben_

_Ben smirked, I blushed. Ugh! That smirk, stupid Ben!_

_"Don't take away any of my few remaining responsibilities!" Murph backed away in fear. As he said that Professor relaxed. Thank goodness! But then again I love seeing Murph frightened, Ben and I always play pranks on him._

_"...Well then." Murph continued, "Let me give you a brief explanation of Oblivia Region, In a sense it's a place that the rest of the world had forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise!" Where is this talk going?_

_"You may be right that it is a peaceful paradise." Professor said_

_"Of course I'm right..." Murph muttered_

_"What?" _

_"Oh nothing"_

_"Anyway, That is however exactly what these Pinchers may be after... The area is so peaceful that we only have one area Ranger stationed there"_

_"Well that's stupid..." I muttered_

_"Did you say something miss Minami"_

_Ben smirked "Oh! Um I didn't say anything..." I said nervously. Then it was silent._

_Murph broke the silence "Ehem... This is they Oblivia Region's motto 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and legends." That's a motto? What? Where is this talk going to? "Sounds like an adventure doesn't it?" Um... No_

_"Indeed" Professor agreed "Recently many archeology buffs..." Buffs? "...have been visiting these islands. If I had the time I would have definitely like to visit, but..." He trailed off_

_"Now listen you two." He continued a stern look on his face, "It may be peaceful but don't let your guard down"_

_"Now the second part of my explanation of Oblivia region." Murph said "There are nine parts in all so make yourselves comfortable" He winked. Ben smirked, I blushed. Gah! Why must he be so... No, No, Summer, breathe._

_"That's enough!" Professor said angrily "If you are that desperate for work, I'll think of something for you to do. At any rate, This mission is urgent."_

_"If you're going to give me a job, please give me something fun, okay?" Murph said eagerly, Then he stood there silently._

_"That's something you'll need to look forward to." Professor said "Our discussion has slightly gone off track, my young Rangers" Slightly? "Depart immediately to the Oblivia Region. Cooperate with Pokémon and foil the Pokémon Pinchers' plans. Defend nature and peace for everyone"_

_"Yes, sir" Ben and I said in unison, We did our Ranger poses and then Ben turned to me "So, we're going to the islands of Oblivia" He said and we headed off._

* * *

**Dolce Island shore (still in Summer's POV)**

"Current location..." I heard a distant voice say "X Coordinate 055665. Y Coordinate 355671, seawater has penetrated the Styler's Voice Nav. Circuit. Current location...X Coordinate 05 bzzzzzz... Y Coordinate bzz... bzz.. Seawater zzz penetrated the Styler's bzzzzzz..."

I opened my eyes "Ugh... My head hurts." I stood up "Ow my arm" I glanced at my burnt arm. My whole body ached... I just hope Ben is okay.

"This is Dolce island in the Oblivia Region... Bzzzz..." I glanced at my styler who has been the voice I heard while I blacked out.

"Recovering Voice Nav. Program. Recovering Voice Nav. Program" Voice Nav. Repeated "Please verify that you own this styler by entering your name."

"Ugh! My name is Summer Minami! Got it?!" I said frustrated about what happened.

"Summer correct?" Voice Nav. said ignoring my voice tone. "Your name has been verified. Recovery is almost complete"

"Thank Arceus!" I said "Now I can see if Ben is okay..."

"The Styler's communication functions cannot be recovered"

"WHAT?!"

"Communication with Ben is currently impossible."

"Ugh! Now what do I do I can't communicate with anyone?!"

"No you can't communicate with anyone not even the Union." Voice Nav. said "Current location X-"

"Okay, I get it what island am I in?"

"You are currently in Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region." Voice Nav continued "According to data about this area this island is uninhabited"

"Now, What do I do? there is basically no hope for me to get out of this island" I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"The nearest inhabited island is Renbow Island, Which is north of this island"

"But I have no boat to get there" I said, but got no answer "I guess I'm on my own on this one"

I walked around and saw a Pichu with a Ukelele on it's back "Aw... So cute!"

When I approached it, I looked at his eyes and saw sadness, hurt and mad. I walked closer to it. Then it looked at me and glared.

Then suddenly a lightning bolt was heading towards me. I couldn't help but want him to know that I didn't want to hurt him "Capture on!" I shouted, strange feelings were taking place while I moved my arm in circles.

"Capture complete!" I said, happily. He started playing his Ukelele, He looked so adorable!

"Pichu!" I heard a voice shout. Pichu hugged my leg. "You're okay!"

Then suddenly a man came he looked as old as Professor Hastings then again he looks a bit younger, Pichu let go of my leg and went towards the man. My throat suddenly went dry and I didn't have the urge to speak.

"Pichuu." The small mouse said.

The man looked around looking for something, but it seems like he couldn't find it. "Hmm? Where are your other Pichu friends?" I noticed that the man was right shouldn't there be more Pokémon?

"Pichu" the Pokémon responded looking up at him sadly.

"Don't know, huh?" The man responded "Who were those folks who showed up on those UFO-lookin' things anhow? I was far away I couldn't see very well..." He doesn't wait for the Pichu to respond "But what were they doin' chasin' Pokémon 'round anyways?"

He looks up for the first time noticing I was there. He walked towards me."Well, what do we have here? A Pokémon Ranger!" He said "I've never seen ya 'round these parts."

"What's yer name?" He asked me.

"M-My name is Summer." I managed to choke out.

"Summer, huh? Not a bad name" I don't know if that was a compliment "I'm Booker, the master shipbuilder from Renbow island across the way" He's from Renbow island?! maybe he can help me leave out of this island...

"Pichu!" The Pokémon cheered

"Um... Booker, I need to get out of this island will you help me?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Sure where ya need to go?"

"Well I don't know..."

"You can stay at my place 'till you know what to do"

"Okay!"

Ukelele Pichu stood in front and strummed his tiny Ukelele. "Looks like Ukelele Pichu has taken a shine on you!" Booker said

"Ukelele Pichu?" I asked

"I came up with the nickname 'Ukelele Pichu' looks great on him eh?" I had to admit the Ukelele made him ten times cuter. "I made it for him... when it is a hard day of shipbuildin' I always look at the Pichu's bright smile so I threw together some left over wood and made the intrument"

"It can't really play, but every time electricity runs through it, the Ukelele makes a little twang" he continued "So it's a great toy for a Pichu."

"By the by have you seen the UFO?" Booker asked staring at me in curiosity

"What?" I asked confused

"When I was strollin' in Renbow island I saw UFO's flyin' above Dolce island." He seemed concerned "I was worried about the Pokémon so I hurried over to my boat."

"When I got here they were chasin' around Pokémon. Then before I could holler they disappeared into the sky" he continued "Where they aliens?"

"I don't think they were aliens, Booker" I said

"This Pichu was fine, but there's of it's little Pichu pals or any other Pokémon 'round these parts"

"Pichuuu..." Pichu said looking down, Booker didn't seem to notice Pichu's behavior.

"They probably hid themselves somewheres." He said "Anywho, let's go! to the boat it's on a pier at the beach. Let's head that way first."

"Okay" I said

He turned to Pichu "Now, Pichu. Why don't you go let your hidin' friends know that those bad folks are gone. Say hello to your friends!" He said as Pichu went to go find his Pokémon friends.

We walked to the Pier on the beach

"Well let's get goin' my boat is over there!" Booker said, "Ya know I built the boat."

"You did?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm always buildin' small boats." We arrived at the boat an hopped on. Suddenly a familiar Pichu hopped along with us.

"Pichu? What's wrong little Pichu" Booker asked with a concerned look on his face. "You couldn't find yer friends? Which means they aren't here anymore"

"Pichuu!" The yellow and black Pokémon said

Booker turned to me "Hmmm." He mumbled "It seems like Pichu wants to look for his friends and leave this here Dolce Island. Pichu is going to come with us to Renbow Island" I smiled at the Pokémon

"Well then, Our long voyage shall begin" I looked at him questionably "...Well, actually, it's over in a flash. I've just always been wantin' to say that" Well then...

We took off to Renbow Island in Oblivia Region

* * *

**Me: Well that was a long chapter longest I've ever written, So anyways a made this chapter long because I'm going in long gaps and this only took three days! I'm so happy!**

**Summer: Why did I fall off the sky? it's not like I will protect this dork!**

**Ben: Hey! I heard that!**

**Me: E-heh you do save him in the game or he saves you depending on the character you choose.**

**Summer: So who's the main character?**

**Me: You, of course!**

**Ben: Why her?**

**Me: Because she's my favorite and you acting like the damsel in distress is funny!**

**Ben: Oh Shut Up!**

**Me: So I'll be skipping a few events and act more characters too!**

**Summer: Okay! Read and Review!**

**Me: Until next time which is not far from today I really want to work hard so enjoy~ and even if you don't review on this chapter I'll still keep going but I'll be happy if you do even if it's hate reviews so Enjoy~ and bye~**


	2. Cocona Village!

**Me: Hello I'm back see I told you that I'll update!**

**Summer: Yeah yeah... How come you don't act like this regularly? you are always lazy and do nothing.**

**Me: Hush, Child, Hush**

**Summer: Don't Shush me!**

**Me: I said Hush not Shush**

**Summer: Yeah, Yeah, Same difference!**

**Me: Yeah anyways welcome my children!**

**Summer: Actually...**

**Me: Say nothing, I'm talking. Ok for reviews!**

**Guest (SpiritBlueWolf): Aw thanks~ I have been waiting for a Obliviashipping story in like... FOREVER... So I decided enough of it! I will make an Obliviashipping story even if no one reads it! So I was kind of tired of nobody updating and discontinuing. So I decided to make my own and I am so determined to finish it and If I can't then at least to the trade of Blue eyes for Ben. Thanks for reviewing you really made me happy! :)**

**May845: Yay! Thanks for reviewing! It made my day. I'm making the first part a whole lot like the game, but I'll change some things that, I think aren't important, and add a couple of new thing, so stay tuned!**

**Ben: When are you doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh yeah me as in Kagami owns-**

**Ben: Say it right!**

**Me: DOESN'T own Pokémon **

**Ben: Ok onto the story**

* * *

**Shore of Renbow Island (Normal POV)**

"Pretty quick wasn't it" Booker said once they got to Renbow Island. "My house is right over there." Booker pointed to the huge house near the shore. They started walking to the house when three kids approached.

The one in the middle spoke. "Welcome back, Booker!" He said, He had green hair and blue eyes, he wore orange shorts and a purple shirt with a yellow stripe.

"Oh, Hello Ralph" Booker responded "You're nice and dirty. Full of energy as always, I see" Summer let out a little laugh

Ralph turned red "You're embarrassing me. That's a weird compliment, by the way."

Ralph looked away from Booker and saw the female ranger giggling. "Who's that?" Ralph asked Booker.

Booker turned to Summer "This here's Summer, a Pokémon Ranger." Gesturing at the shoulder-length brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you..." The Ranger said, That suddenly caught the three children's interest. They all walked over closer to Summer.

"Really?" The little boy to the left of Ralph said.

"Yes" Summer responded

"But your Pokémon Ranger uniform is different" the little boy said

Summer just shrugged.

"I've never seen a Ranger with red goggles and a yellow scarf before," The little girl to the right of Ralph said.

"The uniform does seem a little different..." Booker mumbled, "There is no doubt Summer's a Ranger though. The proof is that I saw the whirlin' round stuff with my own eyes."

"Whirl stuff around? Do you mean capture?!" Ralph exclaimed excitedly "If that's what it was, I sure wish I could've seen it!" Summer giggled at the boy.

Then the boy noticed the Pichu right behind Summer hugging her leg "Huh? You sure don't see Ukelele Pichu come to the island often."

"Pichu!" The Pokémon chirped

"I'm going to go tell everyone a Ranger has come to the village," Ralph said "'cause I think everyone is worried about this UFO stuff"

"You too?" Summer muttered to herself '_UFO? What's with everyone and UFO's?_'

The three kids left to go tell the village people.

Booker turned to Summer "Ralph is such a reliable boy, He can tell you lots about this island as well." Booker said " By the by... I'll bet you're tuckered out of everithin' today."

"Yeah I just want to sleep" Summer responded

"Why don't you rest at my place for a spell?" Booker said "It's almost late"

He turned to Pichu "You can come along, too, Pichu."

"Pichu" the Pokémon responded. They started to walk towards the house, Summer and Booker went in. Pichu was about to go in when he heard a noise "Pichu?" The Pokémon called.

Then he saw three flying machines heading toward the forest. He fumed "Pichu!" He decide to follow the machines strange machines, that he knows attacked his home.

* * *

**Unknown (Ben's POV)**

Everything was black and I couldn't see at all, and all I can think about was Summer. Is she...? I can't even say the word. I also thought what am I going to do now. I'm captured and I don't know where my partner Pokémon Staraptor was, and Summer is gone. Are the Rangers going to send someone else even if we failed the first time.

I missed everyone, Kate, Keith, Kellyn,...Summer and the rest **(A/N: OC's are included but I won't mention them just yet.) **

I heard noise that sounded like the door opening. "Oh, I see you are awake" I heard a familiar voice say.

"What do you want?" I said coldly, I wish I could see him so I can glare daggers at the blonde.

"Aw... Thanks for the warm welcome!" I heard him move to take off the blindfold. When it was off I saw the red-eyed blonde-haired man. He put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched. "Relax! I'm not gonna hurt you. You might come handy some day. By the way I'm sorry about your girlfriend... I meant for you to die then I could steal your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend" I said "Why does everyone assume that?"

"You really are that clueless aren't you?" The blonde said "The girl obviously had a crush on you, but too bad now you won't have a chance" He laughed creepily.

She doesn't have a crush on me, does she?

* * *

**Booker's house (Normal POV)**

Booker and Summer went in and saw a guy with a orange bandana and green hair, he had an orange shirt with one white stripe and blue shorts. Summer and Booker sat in the living room's couches. The guy turned around and saw Booker come in and sit. The guy ran towards him to greet him.

"Welcome home, boss!" The guy said "Who is this person with you?" He came into a sudden realization "Oh no... Could it be? Disillusioned with being a ranger, this person has come to ask to be your new apprentice? Then, moved by those words, you decided to take her in? If that's the case, I'm no longer needed, so it's pack your bags and hit the road, right?!"

Both Booker and Summer sweatdropped "Uh-huh huh huh... Well that's one way to say welcome..." Summer mumbled

The guy didn't hear her so he continued "Boss! How could you do that to me!" He fell down to his knees sobbing.

Booker looked at him, and mumbled darkly slowly getting louder "Summer isn't doin' any such thing. If you don't have anythin' better to do then dream up lame stories, why don't you hurry and get our guest some tea!"

The guy stood up and looked relieved "Whew! I'm so relieved to hear that." After saying that he went up to the kitchen making tea for the guest.

Booker turned to Summer, "That's my apprentice shipbuilder, Nick." Booker gestured to the boy in the kitchen. "He's a hard worker, but has a wild imagination, and he's always worryin' about foolish things. 'Cause of that, work gets interrupted all the time."

"Eh-heh... I can tell" The Ranger mumbled so both of them can hear.

"By the way, Summer, what brings you to Oblivia?" Booker asked "And... When I met you on Dolce Island your clothes were soaked. What in the world happened"

"Well Me and my partner, Ben got a mission to help stop an organization called Pokémon Pinchers, people who steal Pokémon out of their homes. We, Ben and I, were flying above Oblivia, We saw two people in flying machines, I think you call them UFO's, I decided to fight them and went ahead of Ben. He came later on and so did the leader of the Pinchers, Ben got mad about something the leader said and blew up in front of him." I continued, Nick came back with tea and gave one to me, "Then the leader got mad and was going to shoot him down into the ocean, but I got in front of him and fell into the ocean, now I don't even know what happened to him..." A tear fell out of my eye.

"I see..." Booker trailed off, "So those UFOs are the vehicles of the Pokémon Pinchers,a group that kidnaps Pokémon." He fumed "That means they took Dolce Island's Pokémon! What an unbelievable good-fer-nothin's!"

"What I find worrying is your story about the other Ranger..." He said, Summer's heart sank in the reminder of her partner "Oh no! Could it be?! Your partner's been caught by the bad guys and is bound with a rope in-" Summer burst into tears, thinking about that made her heart ache.

Seeing Summer act that way Booker said "Nick! Knock off the worthless daydreamin'!"

"S-Sorry" Nick said guiltily looking at the sobbing girl.

"I-It's okay" Summer said hiccuping

"Summer... Being separated from your partner and washin' up here has probably made you unsure" Booker said gently, "but don't you worry none, I'm here, and so is energetic Ralph and my apprentice Nick, You're not alone" Summer smiled slightly through her tears.

"And Ukelele Pichu can soothe you with its cheery music!" Booker looked around and saw that the electric mouse was no where to be found. "Hmm? Where's Ukelele Pichu?"

Ralph suddenly burst in the house "We've got big trouble!" The green haired boy said.

"Did your mom catch you playin' tricks again?" Booker asked smirking slightly.

"No, That's not it!" Ralph responded urgently "The UFOs are back!"

"Where are they?!" Summer responded immediately

"I saw them flying, one after the other, they were going toward Teakwood Forest!" Ralph said "Arley went to see what's going on, but he hasn't come back."

"But this is Arley we're talking about, and he's incredibly strong so..." Nick trailed off "Oh no! Could it be?! Perhaps he caught a UFO and was trying to crush it! Catching it was well and good, but maybe they ended up hitting him with a shrinking ray? And then, and then..."

Summer and Ralph sweatdropped '_I thought he was going to say something positive until he said oh no could it be...'_ Summer thought

Booker fumed "Nick! Knock off the pointless daydreams already!" Booker turned to Summer, "Summer... I'm sorry to ask favors when you're all tuckered out, but... Could you go to Teakwood Forest and see what's goin' on?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"I was going there anyways." Summer said "I'll do it!"

"I'll go too! I'm worried about Arley!" Ralph said "He's big and strong, but I was surprised when I heard how old he was. He's really old!" Summer giggled and did her Ranger pose

"I'll guide you to Teakwood Forest!" Ralph exclaimed.

"By the way, Ralph have you seen Ukelele Pichu?" Booker asked

"I was worried about Arley, So I ran right here" Ralph responded, looking down "I wasn't looking around."

"Oh..."

* * *

**Outside the cave of Teakwood Forest (Summer's POV) **

"I wonder how things are going for the secret team in the cave" I heard a Pincher say

"Who knows? our job is just to guard this entrance" I heard another pincher say. "You shouldn't be thinking about anything else"

"Pichu" I heard a Pokémon say, So there was where Pichu was..._  
_

"Ralph, let's see what's going on" I whispered. We peeked to see two Pinchers a male and a female and a angry Ukelele Pichu.

"What's with this thing?" Thing? "Got a Ukelele on its back like it could actually play..." The male pincher said

"I've seen this before" the girl Pincher responded "It got away from me recently"

"Could it be...?" He's starting to sound like Nick... "Did it chase us here because we caught it's friends?"

"Do Pokémon even feel friendship?" Are you _kidding_? Did she seriously just ask that question! I was about to murder her, but then Ralph grabbed my arm.

"It's a little unbelievable, but whatever." I groaned I hate these two so much! I kept trying to get out of Ralph's grasp.

"I'll let you see your friends so stand still, and let me pinch you" The pincher said a sly look on her face. Pichu fumed glaring at the female pincher "What's with the aggressive posture?! It's got a pretty nasty glare for being so cute." She snarled

"Watch out the little guy looks serious" _Finally!_ I still want to kill them though... "It looks looks like it's about to go charging at us" No duh!

"Don't worry" The girl Pincher had a sly look "We have these control gauntlets!" Is she serious? Then suddenly a pink beam was heading towards Pichu._  
_

Noticing what was happening he dodged the attack. The male Pincher decided to help, but Pichu jumped out of the way. Then both of them got at each side and started to get him. Right when they were taking Pichu, I decided I could't handle this and Ralph seems to have the same idea.

"STOP IT!" We yelled in unison. The two Pinchers stopped immediately, startled by the sudden noise. Both of us ran up to the Pinchers, glaring at them. I was in the verge of killing them for insulting Pokémon.

"Now, kids, would you just leave us alone here" The women said

"What did you just say?" I hissed

"Huh?! A Pokémon Ranger?"

"Took ya long enough!"

"But, I heard there was just one old Ranger in Oblivia!" Ugh thesa two annoy the living daylights out of me. "Well then, we'll just have to get rid of the extra one!" He said

"Buizel! Croagunk! Charge!"

"CAPTURE ON!" I shouted, then I drew loops on both Pokémon "Capture complete..." I said once I was done.

"How embarrassing..." The Male Pincher said.

"This is too much!" The Female Pincher said as the got into their flying machines and fled as fast as they could.

"Pichu, are you okay?" Ralph asked the Pichu.

"Pichu" He responded, then ran inside the cave without us.

"Um, Pichu?!" Ralph and I both yelled we went inside the cave to chase the troublesome Pokémon.

* * *

**Inside the cave (Normal POV)**

An old man with long gray hair was trying not to let the small Ukelele Pichu into the other side of the cave "I've told you not to come in here!" He yelled

Both the Ranger and Ralph ran towards the man and the small Pichu. "Arley!" The small boy called out to the old man. "You're okay" he sighed in relief.

"Ralph?!" The man yelled in recognition "I've told you not to come in here it's to dangerous and what's this?" He looked at Summer "Based on how you look I'll bet you're a Pokémon Ranger."

Summer nodded

"You didn't come back and I was really, really worried!" Ralph said "This Ranger has come to Oblivia so I asked for some help to look for you together"

Arley's face softened "I see... Sorry I got angry at you...You shouldn't worry... Being a lumber jack has made me very strong"

"Even though you are pretty old..." Ralph mumbled

"Come on, Ralph!" Arley said embarrassingly "Actually, I came here because I wanted to see what these guys are up to, They seem to need something from the monument deep in this cave. It looks like they're only investigating the monument while a rather powerful Pokémon is lured away. It doesn't look like they intend to harm the villagers right now."

The small Pokémon standing there decided that it's his time to escape "Pichu!" He left running deeper into the cave.

"Hey! Wait!" Arley called after him.

Summer and Ralph went after the Pichu.

A Pincher left closer to the monument, putting his right hand out in front of him, Shooting a purple beam, The monument shined and made a shape that looked like a lightning bolt with a line on it. He grabbed the piece that shined and broke the once beautiful monument.

"We got the emblem!" The first pincher said to the one behind him

Suddenly a Ukelele Pichu burst in and growled at them "Pichu!"

"W-What's it doing?" The first Pincher asked

"You shouldn't interfere with people's work" The second pincher said talking to him slowly as if he was dumb.

The Pichu angrily shot a lightning bolt toward him.

"Whoa! What?" He said as he dodged the ligtning bolt "Arrogant little Pokémon, no good will come of capturing you. Get out of here!" He snarled

Then Ralph and Summer burst in. "It can't be! A Pokémon Ranger? What were those guards doing anyways"

'Why is everyone so surprise when they see me it get's annoying' Summer sighed

"Hey partner, get the Z.Z flyer ready, I'll handle these brats. Cranidos! Give them a taste of a headbutt" The first Pincher said.

Summer got ready to capture the Pokémon. Cranidos ran into the Second Pincher and pushed him.

"Ouch!" 'Ha! Serves him right!' Summer thought.

"Not him, you dolt, Your opponent is the Pokémon Ranger!" The first one shouted to the innocent Pokémon.

Then Cranidos went to his opponent "Capture On!" Summer exclaimed, she moved her arm in circles capturing the Pokémon."Capture Complete!"

When Summer was done capturing and releasing the Pokémon. She saw both Pinchers on top of their flying machines or Z.Z flyers as the called them. "Now that I think about it there wasn't any reason to fight we've already got what we wanted." First Pincher said

"Yeah right! Sore loser" Ralph said

"Hmph we already got what we wanted. Smell ya later Pokémon Ranger!" Second Pincher said and they were about to fly away until a female pincher bumped into them.

"Eek Watch it!" She said coldly.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" First pincher said angrily "and did you forget?! You're supposed to be luring Raikou away from here!"

"Don't get mad at me!" She said just as angrily. "You ran into me! It seemed like there was a commotion around here so I came here to see what was going on!"

"Which means..." Second Pincher said "Raikou is..."

All three turned around to see a very angry Legendary Pokémon. "Grrr..." The Pokémon growled "Roar!"

The Pokémon jumped behind them startling them. "Oh no! Run!" and all of them fled out of the cave.

"Wasn't that the legendary Pokémon Raikou just now?" Ralph said looking ahead

"Yeah I think so..." Summer responded.

"I can't believe we met Raikou! We're so lucky..."

Arley walked in and looked at the monument "Those disrespectful simpletons" Arley muttered "I thought they were only investigating the monument" We all looked at the monument.

"Hey Arley?" Ralph said "What was written on the monument, anyway?"

"I can't read it because it was written in letters from long ago, but I've heard that something about Raikou was written on it." Arley responded

"Do you think the writing has something to do with the story, 'Raikou and the Hero of Oblivia'?"

"Maybe it does, Maybe it doesn't. That's not something I would know" Arley said simply

"I'm sure it does... I heard about that legend from Booker." Ralph said. He turned to Summer "Thank you, Summer for helping me find Arley."

"It was no problem, Ralph" Summer smiled.

"I already know what Rangers do at a time like this! That was an excellent mission clear, Ranger"

Summer smiled and did her Ranger pose. "Well we should go back to Cocona Village, let's go, Ralph, Arley, and Pichu!" Summer said

* * *

**Unknown (Ben's POV)**

"Leader! We got the emblem!" I heard a pincher say.

"Good..." I heard the annoying blonde say

"but we had trouble..."

"What do you mean? There shouldn't be any trouble. It was an easy job!"

"Well Raikou followed us, and a young Ranger was in the way..." That got me interested did Ranger union send more Rangers? Or was it... Summer? No it couldn't be she's gone.

"How did the Ranger look like?"

"Well she had brown hair and had a different outfit than the old Area Ranger, It looked kind of like the prisoner's uniform" So it _is_ Summer... She's still alive! I smiled.

"Ugh, Impossible, I thought I got rid of her!" His voice came closer "Well, Ranger, it seems your girlfriend is alive"

"She's not my girlfriend" I said

"Fine! Crush. Same difference!" I blushed, I don't like her _that_ way, do I?

"Yes, Yes you do." Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, Yes you did."

* * *

**Cocona Village (Normal POV)**

A Doctor was treating a man's wound, concentrating really hard "Rub this medicine on your wound, and they will heal very soon." The doctor said "Please take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Dr. Edward." The old man said grateful of having such a nice doctor. "Having you here is a huge help to us."

Then Arley, Ralph, and Summer, coming from the cave, went to see what everyone was doing standing there. Ukelele Pichu went ahead to Booker's house first.

"Dr. Edward, How have you been?" Arley greeted the doctor

"Why hello there, Arley" Dr. Edward returned the greeting "You're looking as muscular as ever. I'm impressed that you keep training daily at your age"

The he looked at the Ranger "By the way, Who is this young person with you"

"I'm Summer, a Pokémon Ranger" Summer said

"Pleasure to make your aquaintance, My name is Edward." The doctor said "I take care of sick and injured villagers all over Oblivia"

"Nice to meet you..."

"Is someone around not feeling well?" Arley asked eyeing the old man.

"I can still hardly believe it, even though I saw it with my own eyes" the old man said ",but the truth is, The Great Raikou was charging through the village, At the last second I swiftly dodged Raikou's charge, but I got a scrape"

'I can hardly believe that happened, and I'm sure if that did happen he would probably get more than a scrape' Summer thought sweatdropping.

His wife seemed to agree with Summer "Stop spinnin' lies, you" the old women said "He was surprised by Raikou's charge and his legs gave out. He only fell. More importantly, dear, when you saw The Great Raikou was the Hero of Oblivia riding it?"

"Come on, old women, Does anyone take the old legend seriously!" The old man said

"Now, Now you two." A man said "No need to argue" They all turned to him "I'm just glad I got to see The Great Raikou. Oh that's right Raikou looked like it was chasing the UFOs, He looked very angry"

"Sorry to interrupt the fun, but" Arley started "I need to talk with, Dr. Edward. Feats of strength are my strong point, but my back is hurting recently. Could you look at it?"

"That's troubling" The doctor said "Okay I'll examine you"

"Thank for your help, Pokémon Ranger"

"It was no problem, Arley" Summer said

"Arley is really strong, but he's way older than you would think so..." Ralph trailed off "Oops! I said it again. Arley, I'm sorry I hope you feel better soon" Then Edward and Arley left without a word.

"Do you think Arley was mad?" Ralph asked the Ranger

"I-I don't think he was" Summer lied, She thought she saw a glare.

* * *

**Me: Well that was fun...**

**Summer: Why didn't you break Pichu's Ukelele?**

**Ben: Why didn't you do the past thing?**

**Me: Hush, Don't talk... By the way I will skip those two scenes are not _that_ important. Ok my children thanks for reading the last chapter, anyways. Read and Review, I'll be happy if you do!**

**Summer: Please don't review, I don't like seeing her creepy smile!**

**Me: Remember who controls the story, I might make you die a sloooow and paaainful death...**

**Ben: See you made her mad!**

**Me: *Smiles Creepily* Review or not I will make the characters die a slow and painful death~**

**Summer: Don't threaten the readers!**

**Me: Okay, Okay, Review if you want to and as much as you want even if it's just hate reviews! Baiii~**


	3. Wireless Tower!

**Me: Hello, I'm back!**

**Summer: Yes, sadly she is. When will the torture end?!**

**Me: Aw, I know you two love me.**

**Ben: Actually no we don't!**

**Me: Whatever! Onto reviews**

* * *

**Guest (Chelsea Jackson): Hay! Gracias por leer esta historia! Si yo creo que voy a completar la historia. Estoy feliz que haya gustado :) Si y me enojo cuando nadie acabe su historia! Yo soy mejicana que vive en ustados unidos y tengo que usar google translate para hablar español!**

**Translation: Yay! Thanks for reading this story! Yes I think that I'll finish this story. I'm happy that you liked it :) Yes I get mad when nobody finishes their story! I'm a Mexican that lives in the United States and I still use google translate to speak spanish!**

* * *

**Guest (SpiritBlueWolf): You don't see guest reviews until later on like in 36 hours or more hours... I read my emails to see if I got any guest reviews. No I was kidding of course they won't die I wouldn't do that to the readers! :) **

**Hee hee~ Ben she's a different author so she sees things differently. **

***Creepier Smile* Eh! Don't worry about it Ben can say all he wants about my creepy smile :) Thanks for reviewing ****again I'm glad you did~**

* * *

**May845: You made a fanfic?! Yay I will go read it! Thanks for making one~**

* * *

**Me: Ok Summer, Disclaimer!**

**Summer: What?! Why me?**

**Me: 'Cause Ben has done it and I have too.**

**Summer: I hate you**

**Me: love you too**

**Summer: Kagami owns nothing!**

**Ben: Thank Arceus**

**Me: *Pouts***

* * *

**(4 Days later) Booker's House (Normal POV)**

"By the By... Summer, What are you going to do next?" Booker asked the Ranger, They were all sitting in the kitchen table having breakfast. "You're goin' after those pinchers, right?"

"Well... Yeah I have to," Summer said as she finished her breakfast "I also have to find Ben..."

"It's too bad that you're separated from your partner, but" Booker said "there is one Area Ranger who lives close by, His name is Rand. You should go meet him as soon as you can."

"Yeah, That's a good idea, I need all the help I can get" Summer said standing up.

"Come to think of it" Booker added "Rand has a daughter who loves to tinker with machines. She might even be able to fix your styler."

"Yeah... I should go."

"Their house should be past Lapras Beach and a forest..."

"At any rate see you later" Nick said looking at the girl sadly

"See you later, Summer" Ralph said, he was also eating breakfast there, He waved

"Well, Bye I'll miss you guys" Summer said, heading toward the door.

"Bye!" They all said together.

Summer left, Pichu didn't know why he felt sad when she left. "Pichu..." He said looking down, "Pichu!" Without hesitation he went toward the door.

Booker, Nick, and Ralph looked at the Pichu confused. "Huh?" The three people in the room said in unison.

"What's the matter, Pichu?" Ralph asked

"Looks like Pichu wants to go on an adventure with Summer" Booker said thoughtfully looking at the door.

"Pichu!" The small electric mouse agreed, and without any hesitation he went after Summer.

* * *

**Outside Booker's house (Summer's POV)**

I ran toward Lapras Beach until I heard mini footsteps running towards me.

"Pichu!" I heard a small voice say, I turned around to see Ukelele Pichu run towards me. When he came I couldn't help but feel a little happy that he came here, but I was confused also.

"Pichu, why are you here?" I nicely asked to the Pokémon

He ran around in circles with me in the middle. He jumped at the end. He is so adorable!

"Hold on there, Summer!" I heard Booker call after me, running then he reached me at the bottom of the steps of his house "Summer! This just popped into my head, but little Ukelele Pichu might be thinkin' that if it works with you, it might be able to save its friends."

I nodded understandingly.

"I heard Pokémon Rangers have a Partner Pokémon that always goes with 'em" Hmm... I always wanted a partner Pokémon since Ben got Staraptor as his partner...

"So he wants to come with me?" I smiled at the little guy.

"Yes!" Booker said

"Sure, He can come!"

"So it's settled isn't that great, Pichu?" Booker asked Ukelele Pichu.

"Pichu!" He said jumping up and down.

I did a Ranger pose and Pichu did one with me.

"Come on, Pichu!" I said "Bye Booker!"

"Bye!" He yelled back at us. "I'll miss you both, come back any time!"

* * *

**Lapras Beach (Normal POV)**

A girl about eleven years of age was yelling at another girl "Because I said so, That's why!" She said in a demanding tone "I'm asking you to have Lapras pull it up."

"Huh?" Summer said staring at the two girls, Ukelele Pichu trailing behind her. "I have to do something!" She said

The girl that was yelling had a lab coat, and circular red glasses. She had short blue hair and matching blue eyes.

"Even Lapras can't go into the depths of the ocean" The other girl said, The girl was wearing a pink tank top and blue short shorts, She had light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Summer ran right in front of the girls. Both girls stop arguing and turn to the female ranger.

"Huh?" The bluenette questioned, "What's this? Are you, perhaps, a Pokémon Ranger?"

"Yes..." Summer said

She leaned closer "This is the first time I've ever seen another Ranger besides Papa in Oblivia Region" Summer stared at the girl confused.

Then the girl came into sudden realization "Hey!" She ran even closer, causing Summer to stumble back. "Are you good at swimming?"

Summer didn't like where this was going "Y-Yes..." She said hesitantly looking at the blue-haired girl.

"Can you open your eyes underwater?" She leaned closer.

"Y-Yes with my goggles." Summer took a step back.

"Can you deal with things with salt in them?" She stopped leaning forward

"I guess..." Summer calmed down

"Can you dive into the ocean with those goggles?"

Summer nodded at the girl.

"Wow! They even let you breath?" She jumped up an down.

"Yes"

"Then, I have a request!" The girl demanded "One of those UFOs fell into the ocean. I reeeeally want to examine it. Could you find it and pull it up for me?"

"Um... I-I" Summer stuttered, She really didn't want to do it but she's a Ranger so she has to.

"You have to, 'cause on this island there is a rule that you must grant up to three wishes of any girl who is younger than you." The girl said "This is the first of my three requests!"

"Uh..." Summer was still unsure, the request was a little selfish

"There is a danger of an oil leak polluting the water." Voice Nav said, Summer sighed.

"In that case I guess I'll do it..." Summer did her Ranger Pose which has one spin.

"YOUR STYLER CAN TALK?!" The girl said in disbelief, Summer just nodded "That's different than Papa's. I'm really fascinated with things like that~"

She turned to the girl she was yelling to, "Hey, Nixie, You heard that right?" The girl smirked "Let Lapras help, okay"

"If Lapras doesn't respect you, It won't let you ride it, Ranger or not." Nixie said she glared at the girl.

"What? Really?" The bluenette said "Well, I guess we only have one choice."

She turned to Summer "Ranger, make Lapras respect you!" She demanded

Summer ran closer to the Pokémon "Capture on!" She moved her arm in circles making blue lines around the Pokémon. "Capture complete." She said

"Lapraa!" The Pokémon said happily

Nixie sighed "Since Lapras likes you, there's no problem in it taking you to the ocean..." Nixie said "Lapras knows where the UFO crashed so it can take you to that area."

"Okay" Summer nodded

"Okay, thanks for going to salvage the UFO~" the bluenette sang gleefully "You can't take Pichu into the ocean. So I'll watch him for you~"

"Okay then, bye Pichu" The mouse looked like as if it was saying 'don't leave me with her!' Summer mouthed 'Sorry'

"Let's go Lapras" She hopped on the giant turtle Pokémon.

* * *

**(Time Skip) After getting Z.Z flyer (Summer's POV)**

I came back with the Z.Z. Flyer and set it down on the sand.

"This is the UFO?" Nixie asked looking at it weirdly "It looks like it's related to a scooter."

The little girl walked closer to it "So apparently, this isn't of an extraterrestrial origin" Why does everyone think it's a UFO? But then again I might confuse it as one too "But then again if you look here..." She read it "'Z.Z Flyer 08'" She touched the flying machine.

Pichu glared at the thing "Pichu? What's wrong?" I asked looking at the Pichu.

Then he got on top of it and started to jump on top of it still fuming. He stopped and stood next to me hugging my leg tightly.

"Looks like Pichu has something against these Z.Z flyers or whatever they're called" the girl said looking at the Pokémon in concern.

"No kidding" I muttered under my breath.

"Pi! Chu!" Pichu glared at it menacingly.

"Thank you for listening to my request ranger~" The girl sang happily, changing the subject, she turned to the giant turtle Pokémon "Thank you too Lapras!"

"Lapraa!" It responded

"Hey Ranger, even if it was just my request you did keep the ocean from getting polluted" I smiled at the girl even if she scares me slightly. "So good job right?" I nodded "So do one of those for me" I rolled my eyes knowing what she meant and did my ranger pose.

"Your Ranger pose is more like a rock star's than my papa's pose~" I smiled. "Oh that reminds me! we still haven't introduced ourselves have we?"

"No, We haven't" I said

"My name is Nema!" Nema said, The name suits her. "What's yours?"

"My name is Summer." I smiled

"What brings you to Oblivia Region?"

"I need to defeat the Pinchers, a group that steals Pokémon from their homes." I responded

"Somehow that sounds cool!" Nema said. It really isn't...

"Hey Nema, You're the Area Ranger's daughter right?" I asked

"Yes."

"Can I go meet him?"

"You want to meet my Papa?" She asked, I nodded "Sheesh! Why didn't you ask sooner?" 'You were talking too much so I didn't have a chance to say anything' I wanted to say.

"I'll take you to my house." She continued "Oh and help me carry that Z.Z. Flyer to my house ok" I groaned silently so she didn't hear me. "That's my second request, Let's hurry" she sang

We left to Nema's house

* * *

** Nema's house **

We arrived to Rand's house. It looks huge! But thank god we arrived Nema can't stop talking about scientific things that even I don't understand she's starting to sound like Professor Hastings only more annoying, but regardless she is still a good kid even if I'm 4 years older than her.

We were in the forest and two Pinchers were trying to get away from Raikou but then we heard this strange sound. That's what happened in the forest but finally we are here!

"Gah there's where the explosion came from" I looked to see what Nema was talking about, there in the edge of the house was a small fire "This is my third request, Summer put up the fire!"

I captured water Pokémon and blew out the fire. Then the fire grew bigger. "The fire is too strong it won't go out!" Hmm... Maybe I can use multiple Pokémon.

I captured multiple Pokémon and put out the fire.

Nema sighed in relief "Thank you, Ra- Summer~"

"You're welcome, Nema"

"By the way would another three requests be ok?" I groaned when she didn't let me answer "First one carry the Z.Z Flyer in my room~"

* * *

**Inside (After putting Z.Z flyer in Nema's room) **

"Bibi...zzzzz" My Styler said "Voice...zzz"

"Huh?" Nema looked at my styler weirdly "I've been curious about this for a while, You're styler is different than papa's. It talks. It doesn't seem to be working very well, though"

"Yeah... I fell into the ocean and it started acting weirdly." I said,

She came closer to me. "I'll have a look at the inside, let me borrow it for a second!" She said "this is the second of my three requests"

I had a worried look on my face "Don't look so worried it's me, Nema!" That's exactly what I'm worried about...

I put my hand in front so she could have a look at it "Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen circuitry like this!" She said looking inside of it "Ooh, it looks like seawater got in through it's gap, with a little blast of air and grease... And finally in this area here... Okay it's fixed~ try setting it on your arm"

"Beep Beep Beep, All difficulties are fixed" I smiled at my styler

"Yay, but Papa's pretty late..." Nema said "We might as well go meet him, He's probably somewhere around the wireless tower on Mt. Latolato, So I'll be your guide" Oh great...

"Come along, Pichu" I said

"Pichu"

* * *

**Wireless Tower (Normal POV)**

Summer and Nema arrived at the wireless tower and saw Ranger with three Pinchers.

"You there!" The Ranger said glaring at the two Pinchers "What are you trying to do to the wireless tower?"

"No one here is dense enough to answer that just because they asked" A Pincher said

"If you don't want to get hurt, I recommend looking the other way" B Pincher said, They were about to attack until Summer ran up in front of them.

"Papa!" Nema called to the Ranger stopping behind the older Ranger.

"The Pokémon Ranger's backup has arrived" Summer smirked evilly at what the C pincher said "We'll have to take them out all at once"

Three Pokémon came out of no where "Capture On!" she captured all three of them "Capture Complete!" She smirked when she saw the Pinchers scared faces.

"Every thing was going just fine until the intruders came along!" B pincher said and as they ran away scared.

"Papa!" Nema said smiling up to her father "We came at a pretty great timing huh?"

"Nema!" Nema's father said yelling at her "I've told you time and time again not to be so reckless" Summer's throat went dry her heart sank, she always heard those word from Ben...

"But I..." Nema said "I just thought that I would guide the Ranger who wanted to meet you here..."

"I-I see" Nema's father's face softened "I'm sorry I yelled. For now, why don't you both come inside and talk?" They both nodded at the older Ranger. "If we stay here they might come back again"

They went inside the shack that was at the side.

* * *

**Inside the Shack (Summer's POV)**

"I'd like to introduce, Summer" Nema said the three people in the room, "She's a Pokémon Ranger just like you, who helped me with two of my three requests" Actually it was five of her three requests... "Oh... There is still one left! Anyway I had a lot of help."

"Nema!" Her father said "Were your three requests really just three selfish demands?" Well two of them were completely selfish.

"They weren't selfish!" Nema denied "Lightning hit our house and it was on fire!" Of course she'll say the most important one... "Summer put it out"

Nema's father and the lady with the blue-haired bun gasped.

"Our house was on fire?!" Her father asked looking at the us in shock "That happened while I was out! Are you both okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Summer, That hothead over there is my papa~" Nema said, I waved silently.

"Hothead?" He asked confused "Anyway I'm Rand, the Area Ranger for Oblivia Region. Thank you very much for putting out the fire. If you hadn't been there..." He trailed off

"It was no problem" I said

Nema turned to the blue-haired lady with a bun "This pretty lady is my mom~" Nema said gesturing at the women beside her. "She might not look like it but she's an archaeologist. Oblivia is full of ruins, so my mom is very busy"

"I'm Leanne, Nice to meet you." Leanne said calmly

"Nice to meet you too!" I said

"As Nema said the Oblivia Region has many fascinating sights" Leanne said with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm researching the relationship between the legends of Oblivia and actual ruins, If they really all have something in common or are they just myths and also..."

"Mom! That's too much info! Keep your introductions to a minimum." Nema scolded

"I-I guess that's so" Leanne said sweatdroping.

I turned to Rand and he said "By the way, the Ranger Union told me before that they were sending two rangers here but..." I looked down to my feet a tear slowly falling down. Not noticing my behavior he continued. "What happened to the other one? Would you please tell me what the situation is?"

I told him the whole story of when I was flying to this region to when I got here.

"So that's what happened..." He said "You must be very worried about your partner, but then again your partner is a well-trained Pokémon Ranger" But he's not immortal... "So I think he'll be fine, but Rasp cavern's monument and the wireless tower are worrisome"

"What are the Pokémon Pinchers planning?" Rand said absenmindedly "I think you may have noticed already, but our Wireless tower, which is next to the shack, has been taken over by the Pokémon Pinchers. As a result we haven't been able to comunicate with the Ranger Union for, several days"

I sighed, Now we can't tell them what's going on, and they'll get worried.

"That's why, Summer, I want your help taking the wireless tower back from the Pinchers"

"Then I'll help you Rand!" I said "I don't want the Ranger Union staff not to worry too much"

"Bzzt, zzt" everyone turned toward where the sound was coming from. There was a man with electricity wearing only yellow and green.

"Burkhart?" Rand asked the man with electricity running all over his body. "Did you let a bug in?"

"Not that I saw" The man said looking at Rand confused. "zzt zzt zzt zzt... I just snuck into the wireless tower. There was electricity running everywhere, Then I got shocked and it seems I'm still carrying a charge."

He notice I was in the room "zzt? The backup Rangers arrived?" Well at least he wasn't surprised like the others "Buzzzt... Oh I just thought of something. Would you like me to charge your Styler with my excess electricity?" He said coming toward me, My eyes widened in fear and I stumbled back.

Pichu fumed and stepped in front of me trying to protect me.

"S-Stop it!" Rand yelled "Don't be rash, Burkhart!"

"Pichu! Pichu!" The angry electric Pokémon yelled at the man.

"Improper charging is a major warranty violation." Voice Nav stated

"Warranty violation?" Burkhart asked confused staring at me "It's not a household appliance!"

"Hey, don't look at me it has a mind of it's own!" I said

"Well, I'll let you be, just this once" Burkhart said glaring at me

I shivered I don't want to know what he meant by that...

"I still thought it was a good idea, though." I glared at the man

Rand walked closer to me "I don't know what those Pincher are doing, but there are unshielded wires all over the Wireless Tower Be careful not to get shocked like Burkhart did"

"Okay! Let's go" I said

We both posed and ran to the wireless tower

* * *

**Wireless tower**

We ran inside the Wireless Tower and saw a bunch of angry Pokémon and electricity all over the place. Two Pinchers had a Pichu behind them.

"Raikou was climbing up the base" First Pincher said "What the heck is going on?"

"It probably just came around thinking that it could fight us so easily" Second Pincher said he looked towards us "Someone's here!"

We ran towards them "Oh great, now we have one more Ranger to deal with!" I smirked at their reaction.

"I'll warn everyone from above!" Second pincher left on top of the stairs.

"You must be that brat we were warned about" He snarled "You aren't going any higher than here!"

"Pichu?!" Ukelele Pichu noticed another Pichu was behind the Pincher. "Pichu! Pichu!"

"Huh?" The Pincher was confused "Enough of the 'Pichu Pichu!' already! It might be a Pichu like you but it doesn't matter! Go get em'" It ran toward me, attacking.

"Capture On!" I drew loops around the angry Pichu, and Ukelele Pichu played music to help with the capture, I was shocked, He could do that?! "Capture Complete!" I yelled.

"That was pathetic, Pichu!" The guy looked defeatedly glaring at the Pichu "Where was the intensity I saw when I seized you on Dolce Island?" I smirked "I couldn't feel it at all!"

He ran away and I could have sworn I saw him cry.

"Pichu Pichuu?" Ukelele Pichu's body was full of electricity.

The other Pichu heard him "Pichu?" Then he did the same thing "Pichu Pichuu?"

Ukelele Pichu found one of his friends! I smiled at both of them.

"So this is the Pichu you were telling me about," Rand said sympathetically "It must have been very frustrating being controlled by that villain"

I nodded agreeing with Rand "Uke... I'm glad you found your friend again!" I smiled warmly at the two Pichus

I released the Pichu and we walked up to the tower. We saw more electricity and got and every time I would catch a Pokémon, Pichu would jump in and help.

We reached to the top of the tower.

* * *

**(Normal POV) Top of the Tower**

"We messed with the frequency and cut off the power, but to be safe, we should probably take out the antenna too." A Girl said, She had shoulder length blonde hair with a blue streak and blue eyes, She had white crop top and white shorts and had white boots with blue and a blue vest. "That way they won't be able to communicate with anyone for a while..."

"Leader!" A Pincher called out.

"You're late. Did you get the emblem!" She asked the Pincher

"Yes, here it is" He said handing over the emblem to their leader.

"Good Work."

"Thank you, leader" The Pincher said "But, we do have two small problems" He said looking guiltily at the leader. "Actually they are nothing that major... "

The Leader looked at the pincher without any emotion "O-One is that the Pokémon have made it up here." The Pincher said "Then the other is Raikou is standing right there..."

"Rooooar!" Raikou jumped in front of them. Both of them stepped back afraid. The Pincher ran away.

"What have those numbskulls done?!" The leader said angrily looking at where the Pincher ran off to. "They brought Raikou right to us!"

Raikou still glaring at the female leader and shot a lightning at her. The leader dodged the attack, which caused the wireless towers antenna to break. "Rooooar!"

The leader smirked "It was nice of Raikou to break the antenna for us, but at this rate it might be best to leave..."

"You must be the leader of the Pinchers" Rand said as both him and Summer made it up to the stairs "What have you been doing here?!"

"Huh?" The leader turned towards the Rangers and they ran towards her. "You are one step behind Pokémon Ranger." The leader smirked "Raikou broke your precious antenna."

Both Rangers glared at the leader "So you're controlling Raikou, huh?" Rand asked the female leader glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, Please I'm no Ranger." The leader said nonchalantly looking at her nails. "Actually even a Ranger might have trouble controlling a legendary Pokémon. At any rate, we destroyed your precious wireless tower. So our work here is done. There's no reason for me to stay so ta-ta~"

She got into her blue Z.Z flyer. "Wait!" Rand said "Tell us why you destroyed the wireless tower!"

"I hate electromagnetic waves" She snarled "Is that good enough for you? If I were you I'd be a little more concerned about the roaring Raikou right next to me. Thanks for cleaning up Rangers~"

She disappeared into the sky.

"I guess we'll have to calm Raikou down..." Summer said

They got closer to Raikou and Ukelele Pichu got in front and played his Ukelele, but Raikou glared at the Rangers. "Grrrr... Roar!"

He shot a lightning bolt at Pichu, but Pichu dodged it and coward in fear. "Pi...Chu..."

Summer got closer to the Pokémon, and he glared at her. "Alright Capture On!"

She released the capture disk and started drawing loops around the Pokémon, but it was mad so it was a bit hard. She used ground type Pokémon to help with capturing The Legendary Pokémon and Ukelele Pichu helped too. Then she was done with capturing Raikou. "Capture Complete!"

Then a bright light shone up in the sky, Summer saw a figure that looked like a lightning with a line through it. Then her styler recorded what figure she saw without her knowing.

Raikou then left out of The Wireless Tower.

"What was that bright light just now?" Rand asked

Summer had a dazed look on her face and didn't answer the question.

"Summer? What's wrong?"

"I saw something like a floating figure appear..." Summer said still dazed, because of what she saw.

"Hmmm... I didn't see anything." Rand looked at the girl weirdly. "Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

Summer shook her head. "No. Well at least we calmed down Raikou..."

"Yeah and we managed to take back the wireless tower!" Rand said a smile on his face . "Mission Clear!" And all of them did their Ranger Pose. "Let's go back so no one will worry about us."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Me: Yay! I'm done with the Wireless tower! So it's almost toward the part where I'm going to do a little bit of changes...**

**Summer: What are you talking about? You better not change the plot too much!**

**Me: No, I already planned what's going to happen next so don't worry...**

**Ben: Summer! Run I don't think we want to know what Kagami has planned for us!**

**Summer: Okay! *Runs***

**Me: Anyways... I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed, but I guess that's okay! I actually feel like I can actually finish this story! Oh and I wanted to ask are the chapters too long? because if they are then I'll make them longer or shorter if you want... So Read and Review everyone~ Baaiiii~**


	4. Raikou and Ranger Union!

**Me: Hello, my lovelies! Today hopefully I'll introduce two OCs! One is very important the other one is just there...**

**Summer: Oh no!**

**Ben: I don't like where this is going**

**Me: Too bad! Ok onto the introduction.**

* * *

**Twin Rangers!**

**Maya and Saya Dazuru...**

**Age: 15 (Maya is older)**

**Family: Keith Dazuru, Cousin**

**Physical Appearence: Both have Red hair and Yellow-ish eyes! Have the original red, black, white, and yellow Pokémon Ranger uniforms. (Maya) Has curly hair and her bangs are freely by her side. (Saya) straight hair And her bangs are pulled up.**

**Friends (Saya): Everyone in the Union!**

**Romances/Crushes (Saya): Nick, when she first meets him. She liked him as more than a friend.**

**Friends (Maya): Rhythmi and Linda. Best friend (at the beginning), Summer.**

**Romances/Crushes (Maya): Ben, She had an obsessive crush on him, but Ben is to oblivious. She talks about him all the time which causes Summer not to tell her that she likes the same guy.**

**Rivals (Maya): Summer**

* * *

**Me: And, what do you think? Love them? Hate them?**

**Summer: Well Saya seems nice...**

**Ben: Yay! Two people have a crush on me!**

**Summer: *Turns away blushing* ...Whatever...**

**Me: Ok *points to random person* Disclaimer!**

**Random Person: Hmmm?**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Random Person: Kagami doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

**Outside Wireless Tower (Summer's POV)**

"Good work you two!" Leanne said as we came out of the wireless tower. "We could see them fleeing from here. There was a bright light from the top, though, What happened?"

"For some reason Raikou appeared." Rand answered "It was mad so Summer captured it..."

"And then when I captured it, the whole area was surrounded by a bright light and I saw a figure in the sky" I said looking at the wireless tower where the we were standing when we saw the figure.

"You saw a figure in the sky?" Leanne asked

"Yes" I nodded

"This is very, very interesting" Leanne said thoughtfully

"Bzzz.. bzzz.." We heard a voice say behind us, "Good work, Rand!"

We all turned around to see Burkhart with two Pinchers. "Burkhart, What's the deal with those Pinchers?" Rand said slowly

"I caught the two slowest trying to escape" Burkhart said with a giant grin. "I was just getting the details on their story"

He turned to the Pinchers "Well then... Shall we continue, Pinchers" Burkhart laughed creepily "Why did you guys destroy the wireless tower?"

"We've told you a million times already..." One of them said "We don't know anything" I really don't believe them...

Burkhart fumed "Getting a little overconfident because I'm asking nicely, are we?" He said "I guess you want another shock like before, huh?!"

"N-No! Anything but that!" Both of them protested. "I swear, honest! We were only following our leaders orders!"

"You two are really irritating!" Burkhart yelled at them glaring. "Who is your leader?! What are you planning?!"

One of the Pinchers turned around "Oh look! A flying Pizza!" We all turned around. Wait how could I have fallen for that?!

"What...? Does it have onions?" Burkhart said looking for the pizza.

"Now. Run!" We heard behind us.

We turned to see the two Pinchers running away. "I hope it has onions, I like onions." Burkhart said still in pizza land. Then he snapped out of it and turned around and he looked at the two fleeing Pinchers "H-Hey, wait! Get back here! Like pizzas could fly! I'll chase you to the end of the world if I had to!"

He started to run "Burkhart, wait!" Rand said, Burkhart froze where he was. "Leave them to the Rangers."

Rand turned to his family "Leanne, Nema, go on ahead. Summer and I'll go after the Pinchers"

They both nodded. "Be careful, you two" Leanne said walking ahead.

"Summer, Take care of Papa, okay" Nema said walking behind her mother.

"I will!" I smiled at both of them.

"Summer, let's go after those idiots!" Rand said, I smirked then we left running after the two Pinchers.

* * *

**Almost to the bridge and bridge (Normal POV)**

Two Pinchers stopped in a shack by a big bridge, they both stood there catching their breaths. Summer, Pichu and Rand stopped and looked at them. Both Pinchers weren't facing the Rangers.

"Sorry, let me catch my breath" one of them said panting "I haven't ran in ages, and I'm not feeling too good."

"You're as white as a sheet," The other Pincher said looking at him in concern, "Take deep breaths, deeeeeep breaths"

"What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Rand acted worried, they didn't turn to look at him

"Well actually there was these two terrible people, and we were trying to get away from them" Other Pincher said.

"That must've been terrible" Summer said "What were they like?"

"One was a muscular, older Ranger." The Pincher said "The other one was a fairly young Ranger"

"Pichu?" Ukelele Pichu asked

"Yeah, Yeah. They also had a Pichu with them too" She said, then came into a sudden realization "...!"

Both Pinchers turned around to see Summer, Rand, and Pichu's smirks.

"Kya!" They both screamed and ran to the bridge.

The Rangers and Pichu followed after them to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge they saw a familiar face Summer recognized with the two Pinchers behind him. Summer immediately glared at the person.

"There are the two we were talking about" One of the Pinchers said "They followed us the whole way here!"

"I'm not the leader of your team..." the blonde said "but of course I'll help you out. Just leave it me, Now go!"

"Okay! That's what we'll do then!" Then both Pincers fled, leaving the Pincher leader, the two Rangers and Pichu

"You, The young Ranger" He said. Summer glared "I thought you looked familiar..." He smirked flirtatiously. "You're the other Ranger we saw falling, right?"

"Oh, glad you remember" Summer said gritting her teeth

"You're still alive!" He acted as if he didn't know "Even after falling all the way to the ocean from the clouds!"

"So you're the one who attacked them?!" Rand said

"Yeah he is." Summer said glaring at the blonde intensely "Now, Where is Ben?!"

"Sorry, can't tell you." He snarled "Especially because you're a Pokémon Ranger. But I'll tell you one thing, Your boyfriend, He's is safe"

Summer's face softened but she snapped out of it and glared at the red-eyed man. "He's not my boyfriend!"

He glared back "Whatever... That stubborn Ranger has given me trouble." He muttered "But no need to worry, he's tied up to a rope with a smidgen on the tight side..."

"YOU WHAT?!" Summer yelled fuming

He flinched "I'm kidding. We haven't done anything salvage like that. The young ones are treating our guest with appropriate respect." _'Sure they are...' _Summer thought

"Well now." He continued "There is important work to be done" Both Rangers looked at the man confused "so I'll be going, but I'd like to give you a good-bye present. Here enjoy" He smirked.

He sent a bunch a voltorbs and they started to explode the bridge so nobody was able to pass through. "See you later."

The blonde-haired guy jumped in to his red Z.Z. Flyer and left.

"Wait!" Rand said he called out but the Pincher Leader had already disappeared into the sky. Defeated Rand turned to Summer "Well, at least we know that Ben's safe." Summer smiled "If we believe what he says..." Summer snapped back to reality

"Roar!" They see Raikou jump over the cracks of the bridge.

"Is he chasing the Pinchers?" Summer mumbled

"I think so..." Rand said "Let's go back to my house and rethink our plans" Rand said and they walked home from the bridge.

* * *

**Ranger Union (2 days earlier) **

_Professor Hastings was beginning to worry. He hadn't heard from Summer or Ben in four days and Rand hasn't sent a voicemail all day. So he called three of his best Rangers to talk to him in the conferencing room **(A/N: I finally found out what the room was called)**. He had already given Murph a job to take care of a big boat that his older brother had built before he left to Oblivia._

_He was standing waiting for the three Rangers to arrive._

_"Hi Professor!" He heard a voice say, He turned around to see a girl with two spiky pigtails, A guy with spiky red hair, and a red-headed girl with straight hair and her bangs pulled to the back of her head._

_"Hello Young Rangers!" Professor Hastings said "I have a important mission for the three of you..."_

_"Ugh, Kellyn leave me alone! I don't need you to bother the living daylights out of me!" They heard a voice say. They turned around to see a red-headed girl with curly hair angrily slamming the door of the conferencing room._

_"Maya! They're having a... Meeting... In... There" Kellyn looked inside the room and saw four faces glaring at the two Rangers._

_"Saya!" Maya said to the red-headed girl "Can you tell this doof to stop bothering me!" She said pointing at Kellyn._

_"What good will that do?" Saya asked "Besides, I'm. IN. A. MEETING!"_

_Maya's eyes wandered around the room to see, Saya, Professor Hastings, and the two other Rangers glaring at her. She laughed nervously and left slowly dragging Kellyn with her._

_"Anyways..." Professor Hastings continued "You know that Summer and Ben have left to Oblivia to fight The Pokémon Pinchers"_

_They all nodded "Kate, Keith, Since you both saved Almia from the darkness, and Saya since you have helped all the people all around the region, I consider you three as some of our best Rangers." He said "I haven't heard any news from our one Area Ranger in Oblivia in days and I haven't heard from Summer and Ben since they left to the Oblivia region, so I want all three of you to leave to Oblivia tomorrow, Murph will gladly take you in the Union"_

_"Okay Professor!" Kate, Keith, and Saya said_

**_-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-_**

_"You guys are leaving to Oblivia...?" Maya said looking at the three Rangers while they were in the cafeteria "Can I come?! I want to see Ben"_

_"Whoa! Calm down, Maya!" Keith said "It's bad enough that Saya has to come to Oblivia."_

_"Oh, Come on Keeeeeith..." Maya begged with her knees on the ground._

_"No! You only want to see Ben. Besides you aren't going to help" Keith said._

_Maya groaned "Fine!" She walked away._

_Kate sighed "She still has a crush on Ben...?"_

_"Yeah. Why?!" Keith said a little jealous_

_"What's has gotten into you, grumpy pants?" Kate said "You've been like this since the twins became top Rangers"_

_"They'll get hurt" Keith said "They're my younger cousins. Shouldn't I be the one to protect them?"_

_"Well yeah..." Kate trailed off_

_"Why do you want to know if Maya has a crush on Ben, anyways?" Keith asked "You don't like him do you?!"_

_"No, Of course not! It's just that Summer..." Kate stopped_

_"Summer what?"_

_"...Never mind" Kate said_

_"Oh Okay..." They sat there in an awkward silence._

**_-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX- (1 day later)_**

_"Come on!" Murph said telling the three Rangers to get in the boat._

_Hidden under a bush was Maya and Kellyn "Kellyn, they aren't watching let's get inside!"_

_They went inside the boat and no one noticed._

* * *

**(Present day) Rand's house (Normal POV)  
**

"We're home!" Rand yelled. Nema and Leanne were sitting in the kitchen table.

"Welcome back~" Nema said

"You two must be tired" Leanne said then she looked at the disappointed faces of her husband and the female Ranger "You two look fairly disappointed..."

They walked to the kitchen and sat down. "We met another Pincher leader"

"Actually he met the Pincher leader, I already met the leader" Summer muttered under her breath.

"And he violently destroyed the Big Booker Bridge that goes to Mitonga Island " Rand continued.

Leanne and Nema looked at Rand in shock "That's terrible. They were trying to trap Rangers on this island, then" Leanne said

"The current is really fast there so we can't go there by boat" Nema stated

"We could get a Pokémon to help, but I haven't seen any Staraptor for some reason"

They all sighed. "I guess we'll have to get Big Booker Bridge repaired" Leanne said

"I think I'll ask for Booker to fix it, He did design it after all." Rand said. Summer was surprised 'Booker made that big bridge? Heh no wonder the name is Big Booker Bridge'

Leanne turned to Summer and Rand "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

Summer and Rand both nodded.

"Do you remember the figure you saw when you captured Raikou?"

"I couldn't see it because of the bright light. Do you remember, Summer?"

Summer shook her head "The figure is saved in the styler" Voice Nav said

"Really?" Leanne said with a hopeful look. "Can you please show me the figure?"

"Sure!" Summer walked over to Leanne and showed her.

"It's like some kind of Emblem." Leanne said "There is something curious about this. I'll go do a little research on it" Then she left upstairs.

"Well, now she won't come out..." Nema said " I guess I'll make dinner"

"Food and experiments are different, so please try to make something normal, Nema" Rand said looking worriedly at his daughter.

"Rand, are you home?" Burkhart came in without knocking

"Hey, What's the matter?" Rand looked at Burkhart, He didn't have any electricity running all over his body anymore.

"I looked at the Wireless Tower after everyone left" Burkhart said "and the antenna is a mess. It's going to take really long to fix it"

"So we can't communicate with the union?" Rand asked, Summer sighed "I'll meet you over at the wireless tower soon, Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess" Then Burkhart left.

Rand turned to Summer "Summer... I'll go to the wireless tower to go check on it. I'd like you to ask Booker to repair the Bridge"

Summer nodded "Sure, I'll do it"

Rand turned to Nema "Please look after the house, Nema"

"Leave it to me~" Nema smiled "Take care, Papa."

Then Rand left for the wireless tower.

"You take care, too, Summer" Summer smiled at the girl "Come back after you ask Booker to fix the bridge, okay?"

"See you later, then" Summer said leaving to Booker's house.

* * *

**Unknown (Ben's POV)**

"Heh, Looks like your girlfriend is alive." I heard the blond-haired guy say, then he took my blindfold off "I saw her today and she looked like she was head over heals in love with me."

I glared at the red-eyed freak my blood boiling.

"Relax, I was kidding, She seemed mad at me because I have you here, no need to be jealous."

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not jealous" I said fuming

"Eh? You should be jealous I saw her kiss a the brunette guy at the pier..."

"SHE WHAT?!" I said my blood boiling. Summer kissed another guy? She has never kissed anyone, I would know I am her childhood friend. She would kiss someone that she barely knows than me her childhood friend? Wait! What am I saying?

"Hahaha! I'm Kidding. She's too nice to cheat on a guy like you." He said smirking

"We're not dating!"

"Yeah, Yeah"

* * *

**Rand's house (After going to Booker's)**

"Summer, mom just finished her research" Nema said answering the door from her house. "And Papa came home too, come in!"

Summer waved at the people in the house. She sat down in a chair with Pichu standing behind her.

"I don't understand everything yet, but I know what the figure means" Leanne said sitting down in the kitchen table. It is the symbol of Raikou's approval. You draw that emblem in the ground, where you can see the sky and it let's you receive Raikou's help. Doesn't it remind you of something?"

"It's like the Pokémon Rangers' capture" Nema said thoughtfully

Leanne nodded "Communicating by drawing a figure is just like a capture, I wonder if we can use the styler to call Raikou..."

"Just like the hero of the legend in the past?" Nema asked

"I don't think the styler has any functions like that, though..." Summer said

Nema walked over to Summer "Even if that's not a function it was originally equipped with, I think we can do it with only a minor modification." She said "I'm borrowing your styler, okay?~"

"Eh? Sure." Summer said

"Unapproved modification is a major warranty violation!" Voice Nav said to Nema

"Warranty? You aren't a household appliance!" Nema yelled at the styler "It'll be over quick, and it won't hurt. Just tough it out~" Voice Nav didn't say anything.

Summer took the styler out of her wrist and gave it Nema. "Maybe parts taken from the Z.Z. Flyer will be useful" Nema said with a smug look. "Give me five minutes!" She left with the styler to her room.

Summer cringed when she thought she heard an explosion.

Nema came out "Okay! Exactly five minutes!" She said as she handed the styler over. "I'm sure it will work well."

Summer put the styler in her wrist. "Calling-Pokémon-with-an-Emblem... Has been newly added"

"That's the name I gave it~" Nema sang

"Would a normal name like Sign Mode be okay?" Leanne said

"..." Nema was silent "A-Anyway draw a sign in this mode, and the Pokémon will quickly assist you"

"Let's go outside to try it out" Summer said, and they all went outside.

"So you press the button in the styler that has a lightning, then jump up and draw the sign" Nema explained how to do it.

Summer pressed the button and jumped "Sign Mode! Ranger sign! Raikou" She drew the sign at the ground. She closed her eyes thinking she was going to have a rough landing but instead she landed on something soft.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see Raikou standing and her on his back.

They all stared at Summer in shock

"I... I don't believe what just happened" Rand said still in shock "That's Nema for you! That means you were right, Leanne!"

"To be honest, I didn't entirely believe it myself" Leanne sheepishly added "I guess my hypothesis wasn't far off. I think the folk tale, Raikou and the hero of Oblivia may have actually happened in the past"

"Summer, since you're so close to Raikou, I want you to chase the Pinchers who've fled to Mitonga Island" Rand said to the girl

"Okay! Sure I'll go" Summer said "Come on, Pichu!" Pichu hopped on.

"Please be careful" Rand said

"Okay, See you later!" And Summer headed off to Mitonga Island.

* * *

**Tilt Village (before Summer left****)**

The Union ship had arrived to Oblivia. Kate streched when she got out of the big ship. "Oh! Finally We're here!"

"I heard there were lots of thing here that we could do" Saya said looking around the city.

"Saya, We're are here to work..." Keith said with a serious face.

"I know, I know..." Saya said "But can we at least have fun before we get to business?!"

"Keith... Come on! You need to relax." Kate said trying to convince him.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Both girls squealed and dragged Keith somewhere.

"I'll just stay here!" Murph yelled at the Rangers "I guess I'll just walk around and look"

"Yes! They left!" Maya said hiding behind a box "Come on! Kellyn let's go find Ben!"

"Sorry, You're on your own" Kellyn said glaring at her.

"What?! Why?!" Maya stared at him in disbelief.

"Because, What if your cousin makes a move on Kate!" Kellyn said "You know, I like her"

"Ugh, Fine! Go!" She hissed, and Kellyn went to spy on the other Rangers. She frowned and went left to look around the city.

* * *

**Big Booker Bridge and Tilt Village**

Summer and Pichu were in Raikou's back and they headed to Big Booker they got there they saw Booker still fixing the bridge.

"Oh! The Hero of Oblivia!" Booker said looking at Raikou only.

"Um... Booker...?" Summer said trying to get his attention.

"...Why, it's Summer, ain't it?" Booker looked at the girl on Raikou's back. "I thought I wandered into the world of the legend of Oblivia! I have no clue 'bout what's goin' on, but you're lookin' mighty sharp!"

Summer smiled "Thanks Booker! I'll see you later!" She made Raikou jump over the bridge cracks. When she went to the end there was a lady gaping at her.

"Thank you, Raikou!" Summer said jumping off Raikou's back.

"Goodness, what a shock" Summer turned to see the gaping lady "It's like the hero of Oblivia has risen again. Like the story of The Hero and the Great Entei..."

"Entei? Wasn't it Raikou?" Summer asked

"Huh? That's odd..." The lady said "Here in Mintoga Island, the Hero and the Great Entei are the main characters in the old tale. I've heard that the Pokémon in the story varies from island to island."

"Hum... That's weird" Summer said "Well Bye!"

"Okay, take care" She went to the village that was all tilted and weird.

"Summer!" She heard a familiar voice say "Found you! It's me, Murph!"

"Murph?! What are you doing here?!" Summer asked in shock.

"Well, Prof. Hastings gave me a job." Murph said "He told me to sail the Union ship to Oblivia"

"Oh" Summer said

"I also came here on two missions" Murph said "The first one was to find Amun's book called 'Legends of the Oblivia Region', because there has been suspicious characters spotted at the libraries through out some Regions trying to get that book I heard that it was in his mansion. The second one is to bring Kate, Keith, and Saya."

Summer sighed in relief 'Ah, good thing Maya didn't come she would have killed me if she found out about... Ben' Summer's heart sunk down.

"So, Where's Ben? Taking a siesta?" Murph asked

"I-I..."

"SUMMER?!" Summer felt someone tackle her. She looked down to see two spiky pigtails.

"Kate?! Get off!" Summer said trying to get out of the hug.

"What? Can't I hug my best friend?" Kate whined hugging her tighter.

"No." Summer said simply.

"Aw, Why?"

"'Cause, People are staring..."

Kate looked around to see everyone was indeed staring. Both Keith and Saya were sweatdropping.

"Ha, ha..." Kate laughed nervously and got off of Summer.

"Summer, You were saying" Murph said trying to get the answer to his question.

"W-Well, I-I"

"What are you two talking about?" Saya asked tilting her head In curiosity.

"I asked her, Where Ben was?"

"Well..." Summer gulped.

"Did you have a bunch of romantic mooooooment~?" Kate asked smirking

Summer blushed "W-Whaaaat?! No. Ben is-"

"Wait! Summer, You like Ben?!" Keith and Saya yelled at the girl in disbelief.

"Whaaaaat?! No, Y-You guys are crazy" Summer flushed even more red.

Kate noticed Saya and Keith. "N-No she doesn't!" Kate said trying to cover up.

"You can tell us." Saya said "We won't tell Maya..." Keith nodded

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Murph said on top of his lungs.

"Heh. Well, You see I do not like Ben" Summer lied "and I don't know where he is..." she looked down.

"What happened?" Murph asked

Summer explained the story.

"Oh..." They all looked at her in sympathy

"Yeah..." She was still looking down.

"I'm sorry I forced you to answer it, but he'll be fine, even if he is imprisoned he is probably finding out a lot of information for us. He is a Pokémon Ranger after all" Murph said to the female ranger.

"Let's look around Tilt Village, to get your mind off of things" Kate said looking at the girl worriedly.

"Yeah! We might even find a clue about Ben if we keep looking." Saya said excitedly.

"But let's look for Amun's mansion and the book" Murph said.

They all went to look around Tilt Village. Kellyn secretly following them.

"What's this?" Murph said looking at the man that looked like a magician with a bunch of kids gathered around him. "There is some commotion over there..."

"Let's go and check it out!" Saya said dragging Keith with her.

They all walked over to the magician and the kids.

"Hello! Welcome to my magic show. I'll be your guide to my mysterious world" The Magician said.

"Guide us! Guide us!" The kids said

"It's a magic show! We might be able to get some info, so let's watch for a minute!" Murph lied, he just wanted to see the magic show.

All of them sweatdropped knowing that Murph was lying.

The magician looked at all the Rangers, Murph and Ukelele Pichu who was hugging Summer's leg.

"Who do we have here? Some new audience members?" The magician said. "Well since they are guests here, let's ask one of them to volunteer. How about the darling Pichu with the Ukelele on it's back. Come here!"

"Picchuu!" He said

"You're Ukelele Pichu is so cute, Summer" Saya whispered into her ear. Kate was also gushing at the mouse Pokémon.

"Aww... I wanted to be called." Murph whined.

Keith patted his back. "Maybe you'll go next time."

"Well are you ready?" The magician said.

"Pichuu" he nodded his head.

"One! Two! Three and..." The magician counted "Voila!" Pichu floated up and disappeared.

They all gaped at the magician.

"Pichu vanished?!" Murph dumbly added.

"Wow!" a kid said

"Amazing" another one said "Where did Pichu go?"

"With this commotion it could only be Hocus..." A voice said coming closer.

They all turned to see...

* * *

**Me: Yay! I made it this far!**

**Summer: I wonder, How you managed to pull that off in a couple of days...**

**Me: Yay! So anyways it's almost to my goal for the story.**

**Ben: So it's over finally!**

**Me: Heh, You wish! I will continue this story till the end. Mwahahaha!**

**Ben: You forgot something...**

**Me: What? **

**Ben: The Reviews.**

**Me: I didn't, I saved it for last!**

**Reviews~**

* * *

**May845: Yay! Thanks for reviewing~ , Well you don't have to make one per day, but I'm glad you do! I skip a day then post a chapter, as you can see I posted the last chapter early 'cause I couldn't wait for everyone to read it.**

* * *

**Guest (SpiritBlueWolf): Yes I am Mexican and I'll turn 15 in the beginning of July. I do speak spanish but I sometimes can't find the words that fit, then again, I also do that in English. Thanks I really don't know what length to do the chapters 'cause sometimes people's long stories make me sleepy.**

**To Ben, I actually do put a last name for the characters but I don't like to mention full names it's way to weird for me... Ben's last name in my story is his japanese name "Natsuya" sorry for confusing you, and you saw in this chapter what changes I'll put, but I'm still working on the changes I'm planning to put a little drama nothing major you could say.**

**SBW, Thank you so much I actually thought people were getting bored of my story, but don't worry I will keep updating I was going to keep updating even if the readers didn't like the story. I write the chapter and skip a day then post it basically I updated the last chapter early 'cause I couldn't wait for the readers to see it! Thanks for Reviewing~**

* * *

**Me: Okay. So anyway did you hate the OCs do you love them. Do you think it will fire up. Summer's crush on Ben? Or Do you think they were pointless and I shouldn't have added them? Read and Review Baaaaaii~**


	5. Haunted Mansion!

**Me: Ehem, Hello Darlings! hopefully I'll bring Ben back soon.**

**Summer: Kagami... Why? I don't want to see the dork in this story!**

**Ben: You know I can still hear you!**

**Me: Summer, there is supposed to be romance in my story!**

**Summer: You can always set him up with your OC, Maya!**

**Me: Nope! I don't like the pairing it's just... ugh!**

**Maya: Thanks author I so wanted to here that! *sarcastically***

**Summer: Who is she?**

**Me: That is my OC, Maya. You know the one you wanted Ben to end up with...**

**Maya: BEN! He looks hot! how come you don't set him up with me, Kagami?**

**Me: 1. Because in the end I have someone planned for you. 2. I like Obliviashipping intensely 3. I use you in the story to create drama.**

**Ben: You guys know I'm still here right?**

**Summer: I change my mind. I don't want him to end up with anyone, that way he'll be forever alone!**

**Ben: *Sigh***

**Me: Yeah, Yeah. Suuuure you know you want him to end up with you~**

**Summer: *Blushes* ...Whatever... **

**Anyways onto reviews~**

* * *

**SpiritBlueWolf (Guest): What can I say I love drama! So that's why I put Maya in. I just needed, some sort of drama or the story would be completely the same as the game so I decided to change some of it.**

**Anyways as for Maya I don't completely hate her so she will end up with somebody at the end, Just not Ben. BECAUSE I LOOOOOVE OBLIVIASHIPPING! They are destined for each other as long as Summer doesn't end up with Red eyes. Arceus I hate that pairing! At the beginning I did indeed hate Maya, but I am not that mean to make her end up forever alone.**

**Anyways as for Ben Santiago, even if Maya is a bit pointless. I will put her in chapters. She won't have romantic moments with Ben Natsuya, with somebody else maybe. So I won't change the pairing because when I ship something I can ship everything except the pairing that interferes with my favorite ship. So OBLIVIASHIPPING WINS!**

* * *

**ChelseaJackson: Haha muchisimas gracias! Wow todos odían a Maya, la primera vez que yo pense en ella, yo tambien la odiaba pero ahora. Meeeh no mucho, no se va quedar sola. La respuesta de Kate, Keith y Kellyn ya lo dije... Gracias voy hacer los capitulos largos. Y OBLIVIASHIPPING PARA SIEMPRE! Oh y tambien voy a leer tu historia con mucho gusto.**

**Translation: Haha lots of thank yous. Wow everyone hates Maya. The first time I was thinking of her, I too hated her, but now meeeh not so much, she won't end up alone. The answer about Kate, Keith, and Kellyn I already said it... Thank you I'll keep making the chapters long, and OBLIVIASHIPPING FOREVER!**

* * *

**May845: Haha it really made you laugh? I didn't really intend it to be, but I guess it works because I at least like a little humor in my stories. I guess you are right about forgetting about stories, I don't update and I forget about it, but not with this story, I actually believe I will finish it :)**

* * *

**Me: Maya, disclaimer!**

**Maya: ugh Fine! Kagami does not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Tilt Village (Normal POV)**

They all turned to see Ukelele Pichu and Dr. Edward walking towards them. "You have a lot more audience members than usual today."

They all gaped at Edward and Pichu.

"Wow!"

"How strange"

"The Pichu appeared over there" The kids said and they walked over to pet the Pichu.

"Hello, Edward" Hocus said to the doctor "Today I have Pokémon Rangers in the audience."

Edward looked at the Rangers and saw Summer "Well, Well, Ranger we meet again."

"Hello" Summer waved at him.

"Are you injured?" The doctor asked nicely.

"Well I do have a burn in my arm from four days ago" He walked over and treated her wound.

"Thank you!" Summer said gratefully looking at him.

"Anything for a Ranger." Doctor Edward said **(A/N: He is actually treating her wound nothing bad, for now)**

"Huh? Summer you know this person?" Saya asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, His name is Edward. He's The Oblivia Region's doctor, I met him in Cocona Village." Summer responded gesturing to the doctor.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said politely.

"Let us introduce ourselves" Kate said "I'm Kate"

"I'm Saya"

"Keith"

"My name is Murph the Union's PR" Murph said "Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"What brings to you to Oblivia?" Edward asked curiously looking at the newcomers.

"Well we came here to help Summer." Saya said politely.

"I came here to find Amun's book 'Legends of the Oblivia Region' which I think is in Amun's mansion" Murph said to the doctor.

"Amun? He researched legends of the Oblivia Region, you say?" Edward asked his hands behind his back. "At the very least, none of my patients have that name. I regret that, I cannot be more helpful. Maybe you can ask Elderly people if they know something about Amun, I only started to visit these islands a few years ago. So I wouldn't know"

"It's okay thanks for your help anyway" Murph said looking at him reassuringly.

"Well I have to examine if people are alright, So I have to go" Edward said walking away.

"And that brings my magic show to a close" Hocus said to the kids. "Until next time!"

"See you later, Hocus!" The kids said before they left, Pichu walked over to Summer.

"Let's go to the lower part of the village, to see if we can find information of Amun's book" Murph said to all four Rangers.

"Okay!" They went to the lower part of the village and found an elderly person and he told them about where Amun's mansion is and that it was haunted. So they headed to the mansion.

* * *

**Big Booker Bridge**

Maya was fuming, She couldn't believe that Kellyn chose to see Kate instead of helping her find her 'Soon-to-be-boyfriend' as she calls it. She didn't know why she wanted to cry So badly thinking of him and Kate together. Wasn't she supposed to like Ben?

The bridge was already repaired when she walked there. She found Boooker already packing his stuff to leave. He looked up and saw her.

"Hello! You must be Summer's partner, I assumed you were a boy by the way her eyes look when she talks about ya..." He said trying to make conversation.

"Summer? I'm not her partner." Maya said 'He met Summer, but not Ben how strange...' she thought.

"You're not?" Booker asked

"No, Um... Do you know where the Area Ranger lives?" Maya asked the man.

"He lives over there, just go to through the striped bridge and go straight and you see the Ranger sign mowed through the lawn"

"Oh, Thanks" Maya said she turned to walk where he told her.

"So? Summer hasn't found her partner yet..." He said out loud to himself "She must be sad..."

"What are you talking about?" Maya looked at the man questionably.

"She hasn't told you?" Booker asked "Well she said that she was flying in the sky confronted the leader of 'The Pinchers' as she calls them and the leader got mad and he was about to shoot her partner but Summer took the hit, now she doesn't know where he is... I think he is imprisoned"

"WHAT?!" Maya looked at the man in disbelief

'She let Ben get imprisoned? Ugh, I can't believe her. Isn't she supposed to be his partner?! I bet she hasn't even tried to look for him like I would have if I was his partner.' Maya thought.

When Professor announced that Ben and her best friend, Summer were going to be partners, she couldn't help but be jealous of her best friend. But Maya knows Summer wouldn't take Ben away from her.

"Well thanks I'll head to the Area Ranger's house, Bye!" She was lying she was actually to the beach to tan.

"Take care!" Booker told her.

* * *

**Amun's Mansion**

"Wow it looks huge" Kate said. As her, Summer and Murph came to the mansion. Saya and Keith decided that they would just look around the city some more to see if there were people in need.

"It looks haunted..." Murph said shivering slightly.

"Oh! Come on let's go in!" Summer said excitedly heading toward the door.

"No! It looks scary, I can't go into a haunted place!" Murph said looking at the house frightened.

"Aww. Come on! Murph it'll be fun. Right Pachirisu?" Kate asked to her Partner Pokémon.

"Pachi! Pachi!" The squirrel Pokémon said.

"No!" Murph said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Murph... We have to get the book" Summer said looking at him with puppy eyes. Pichu did the same thing.

"Fine!" Murph said giving in and they entered the house. "I-Is anybody there...? I'd be happier if there wasn't"

Both Summer and Kate sweatdropped. The door suddenly shut itself from behind them.

"Summer...? Kate..? Did you close the door?"

"No..." They both said in unison.

Murph walked and tried to get the door open but it was stuck. "I knew we shouldn't have come!" Murph said trying to use all his strength to open the door, but failed.

"Look. We still have to find the book. So can we please just look for it?" Summer said walking to one side of the mansion. They followed.

They all looked around and they saw a Pincher go to one of the doors they decided to follow him. And it led them to a room with a book shelf that looked weird.

"Huh? I thought I saw a Pincher go in here..." Summer said

"Those are the people you're after?" Kate asked Summer nodded

"Hey a book is sticking out" Murph said and he pressed it but the Bookshelf opened.

They all stared at the entrance "Okay? Let's go in." Summer said and they walked in and saw a bunch of wooden stairs. They went down the stairs to see two Pinchers in front of the door.

"Pokémon Rangers?" one of them asked.

"Yes we're Pokémon Rangers" Murph said standing up straight and looked proud. Everyone sweadropped.

"There's is no way you're a Ranger!" The other one said looking at him in disgust. Murph pouted.

"Just ignore and attack. Ignore and Attack" the first Pincher hissed, and both Pokémon which were a Chikorita and Bayleef attacked.

"Capture On!" Summer said releasing the capture disk. She captured the Pokémon with ease. "Capture Complete."

Both Pinchers were sweating nervously "S-Still what are you three doing here?" The Pincher asked shaking a little. "I-It's nothing more than a mansion! We only came to see if we could find some rare Pokémon!"

The Rangers and... Well Murph looked at them not convinced by their lie.

"R-Really! We only came for that!" The other one said just as nervously. Then they both ran to the room behind them.

"So this is Amun's mansion I was sixty percent sure that it was!" Murph said looking triumphantly. "And I know that they were lying! They are after the book too!" 'Thank you for pointing out the obvious' Summer thought sarcastically.

"Let's follow them into the room" Kate said walking to the door. Summer and Murph and their Pokémon followed them. They entered and saw the two Pinchers in the corner and the blue-eyed Pincher leader that was in the wireless tower, Books were scattered everywhere around the room.

"Playtimes over, you fiends!" Murph said grinning everyone in the room sweadropped. He looked around the room "What's with the mess in the room?"

"Hmph! You the Ranger with the yellow scarf, you must be Summer, from Red Eyes's report," the female Pincher Leader said 'What does he see in _her_?! I try all I can to win him over and he looks at the Ranger he just met!' The Pincher leader thought her blood boiling. "We met before in the wireless tower didn't we?"

Both of them glared at each other "Yes, indeed we did, it's nice to see you again." Summer said sarcastically.

"Being careful of a little kid like you..." the leader said "Red eyes has a great sense of humor" 'Why doesn't he ever look at me?' She thought "I'm the blue leader of the Pinchers." she did a pose "...Blue Eyes!"

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" She didn't wait for an answer. "The world only copy of the book called 'Legends of The Oblivia Region' should be here. We looked but couldn't find it. You have it, don't you?"

"We don't have it yet!" Summer said glaring.

"So that is what you are after!" Kate said glaring at her as well.

"That means we have a chance!" Blue Eyes said as she posed again "Go Meganium!"

Meganium attacked "Capture On!" Summer released her capture disk and moved her arms to capture the Pokémon "Capture Complete!" She said releasing the Pokémon.

"I can't believe it..." Blue Eyes said 'I lost, to her...' she looked down "Red Eyes was right... You are extraordinary..." 'Yeah nothing like me no wonder he likes her'

"Our leader lost to the Ranger?" Both Pinchers in the corner said looking at her in disbelief. "Somehow we have to get revenge! We'll hurry and go call backup" and they left.

"What... Are you just going to leave me here?" Blue Eyes called after them.

"Pichuuuu!" Ukelele Pichu ran up to her jumped on her.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Blue Eyes said trying to shake him off. She came into realization. "You are after you Pichu pals?!" Pichu electrocuted her "Kyaaaaa! I-I-I-I hate shocks! Stop!"

"Awesome Pichu!" Summer said petting him.

"Pichuuu!"

"Thanks to you we captured the leader!" Kate said

"We might even be able to find your friends!" Murph said

"We might even find where Ben is! So Summer and Ben can have Romantic moooooments~!" Summer blushed and smiled. "By the way Summer why'd you lie to Keith and Saya earlier?"

"I-I-I wasn't lying" Summer lied. 'Hmmm... So Summer likes the Ranger we captured? Well at least I know Red Eyes doesn't have a chance...' Blue Eyes smiled secretly.

"Pichu~" The Pokémon sang happily.

"The Pinchers Leaders are Red and Blue, right?" Murph asked, Summer nodded "So we are on our way to complete the job!"

"I can't believe we caught the leader!" Kate said looking at her friends "Even if we were only looking for the book. You and Pichu are a perfect pair."

Summer and Pichu looked at each other and smiled.

"And now me, Kate, Keith and Saya are here so we are the perfect group!" Murph said "I'll take Blue Eyes, to the Union ship. You guys take your time to come back." He walked to a pile of books "There are a lot of books here 'Walks through Ancient Oblivia' 'The Islands of many monuments' oh and this one 'How to deep sea dive'"

"There isn't a single worthwhile book in that pile over there" Blue Eyes stated "It's just a mess over there"

"You're the one to talk. You made the mess" Kate said and glared at the leader.

"I don't think there are any important books here" Murph said "for example this book that fell here 'Legends of The Oblivia Region', I mean who would read something like that?" he was about to throw it to the pile.

"M-Murph don't throw the book!" Summer said looking at him anxiously.

"W-What did you say just now?!" Blue Eyes said frozen in shock. "C-Come on! What did you say?!" He walked over to Blue Eyes.

"Huh? What do you care about 'Legends of The Oblivia Region'?" Murph said confused.

"M-Murph!" Both Summer and Kate tried to yell at him.

"Oh! This is the book you were looking for? I can tell because of how flustered you are" They all face palmed. "Oh yeah! Now that you mention it, it did have a title like that!" They all face palmed again.

He turned to the two Pokémon Rangers "My dears, Summer and Kate! We found the book we were looking for!"

"My Dears?" They both said in unison

"Heh heh, Sorry I got too excited I won't call you both that ever again" Murph said sweatdropping.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Blue Eyes said her eyes widening in fear and disbelief.

"Hahaha You should have looked harder, Blue Eyes!" Murph said smirking pumping up his fists.

"G-Give me the book!" Blue Eyes said trying to get it but she couldn't move because of the shock Pichu gave her.

"So you wanted this? I guess I'll give it to Summer since it's so important" Murph said and walked over to Summer and gave it to her. "I guess that was a mission clear!"

The Female Rangers and...Murph did a pose.

"I'll wait at the Union, okay?" Murph said and both girls nodded "Well, Blue Eyes. You'll come with me! There is no use in trying to run!" Blue Eyes groaned.

"Okay, Okay no need to shout..." Blue Eyes said glaring at him. They went to the Union Ship leaving Summer and Kate behind.

* * *

**Outside in the trail (I guess you could call it that) (Summer's POV)**

"Summer, don't you feel like you are being followed?" Kate whispered to me.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, I felt like that since you came to Oblivia..." I said thoughtfully looking behind me, I saw a bit of brown hair. "Kate, I saw something I think we are being followed!"

"What...?" Kate whispered, Oh I have an idea!

"Oh I have an idea let's split up and..." I explained the plan to her She nodded and went to the right path, and I took the left one. I hid behind a bush and saw a familiar Buizel haircut. I decided to follow him.

I got closer and closer. When I was directly behind him, I blew in his ear. "Aaaaaah!" He screamed, I laughed. Kate turned around and ran over where the 'stalker' and I were.

"Kellyn?!" Kate said "What are you doing here?" She glared at him.

He laughed nervously "I-I'm not telling you!" He said.

We both glared at him "U-Uh I was helping Maya sneak around to find Ben!" He flinched. Kate and I froze.

"M-Maya is h-here?" I choked out, Even if Maya is my one of my best friends. I am kind of scared of losing her friendship, because of one guy.

"Y-Yeah, you aren't mad at me are you?" Kellyn asked hopefully.

"Mad, no I'm not mad" Kate said "I'm _furious_! Maya is here?!"

"Yes..." Kellyn trailed off.

"This is bad! this is really bad..." Kate said pacing back and forth "Do you even know what you've done! If Maya finds out that Ben is... is..."

"What happened to Ben?" Kellyn asked

"That's none of your business! Come on Summer, let's go!" Kate said dragging me. I saw her cry. I remember that once she has told me that she had a crush on Kellyn, but now she's over it, she can only see Kellyn as her brother or best friend and I do understand. Besides, there is a certain red-head that has been too stubborn to even confess that he has a crush on her.

* * *

**The Union**

I went to Rand's house with Pichu. Kate and I went our separate ways. She decided that she will rest a little in the union. While I decided to tell Rand what happened, and give Leanne the book from the mansion. Rand gave me the wireless tower's report so I could give it to Murph.

I walked toward the union and saw Murph standing in the pier with a huge boat. "Oh, you're back! Kate is still sleeping and Saya and Keith haven't come back yet." Murph said "So did you tell them about my heroics? Hmmm?"

"I told them about Pichu's and I's heroics but not yours!" I said smirking when he pouted "Anyways, I came here to give you this report about the wireless tower." I gave him the report.

"You are pretty good, Pokémon Ranger" I heard a familiar voice that made me cringe. Murph and I looked around but I didn't see the Red-Eyed freak. Then he appeared before us in his red Z.Z. flyer "Kidnapping Blue Eyes pretty impressive." He said smirking flirtatiously.

I glared at him "What do you want?"

"Oh I want a lot of things..." He said winking suggestively. I just glared not even fazed one bit by his flirting.

"Who are you?" Murph asked glaring at him as well. He got off his Z.Z. Flyer. "Heh heh heh... I'm the red leader of the Pinchers. My name is..." He posed "Red Eyes! You kidnapped Blue Eyes, She is a valuable associate..." He said something emotion crossed in this eyes.

"I want her back as soon as possible." He said, It was so obvious that he didn't want her because of the reason he gave me.

"What makes you think we'll give her back?" I asked glaring.

"I know you won't give her to me," Red Eyes said "So I'll give you your boyfriend if you give me Blue Eyes. There is no way you can say no." Murph and I looked at him in disbelief. Warmth spread through my body and my heart started to beat faster. Am I really that close to getting Ben back?

My mouth opened and closed, but I was unable to say anything. "It's a deal then! Come to Daybreak Ruins you and Blue Eyes come alone or Ben's safety is..." I glared at him.

"Pichuu!" Pichu looked at him angrily then pushed him.

"Oh!" He stumbled back "What's wrong Pichu? Are you trying to say you'll come too?" He asked. "Fine your Pokémon can come along too. Well then I'll be waiting!" He jumped into his Z.Z. Flyer and disappeared into the sky.

Murph went to go get Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes came out confused she turned to Murph. "Hey what's going on? I still have a lot of questions I want to ask about you!"

"Questions?" I asked smirking.

"Stop asking about me already!" Murph whined "A Red-clad guy called something like Red Eyes wants to swap you for Ben! The place is Daybreak Ruins! I hate admit it, but you are free!"

"I-Is that true? Red Eyes did that?" Her face turned red, Murph didn't notice, but I did. We both nodded. "I understand take me to Daybreak Ruins..."

"Blue Eyes is all yours. Finally!" He threw his hands in the air. Blue Eyes and I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I mean... Be careful!"

* * *

**Daybreak Ruins**

"Hey, um... Summer, Aren't you forgetting something?" Blue Eyes asked timidly.

"Um.. No I don't think so..." I said, did I forget something?

"You know in the beginning of the mission you do a Ranger pose. Red Eyes and I thought it was cool, so we made our own poses... please can you do your pose for me?" Blue Eyes said.

"Sure..." I did my pose.

"I hate to admit it but you looked pretty cool." Blue Eyes said sincerely.

We walked around and I decided to start a conversation "So? You and Red Eyes?" She turned red "You like him, don't you?"

She turned even redder "You DO like him." I said as a sentence, I smirked.

"H-How did you figure it out?" She whispered.

"Oh come on! it's so obvious! I think he likes you too!" I said looking at her actually trying to be friendly.

"I know he doesn't..." Blue Eyes said "He looks and flirts with any other girl but me... He even flirts with you! It's not fair!"

"I don't think he likes me that way, I think he only does it to make you jealous, either that or he's dense." I said Pichu awkwardly was walking behind me. "But I think it's the first one, 'cause he called you a 'valuable' associate"

She turned silent "So? You and Ben?" She asked smirking. Now it's my turn to turn red. "Haha You do like him!"

"..." I said nothing.

"Why do you not tell him how you feel? I know that from the way Ben has been moping around when he first came in and the way his eyes lit up when he found out you weren't dead and when Red Eyes told him that you were kissing some random guy. From all that I can tell. he likes you too!"

"Even if he does like me we can't be together..." I said quietly.

"Huh? Why?" Blue Eyes looked at me in disbelief.

"Because one of my best friends also has a crush on him! I can't do that to her!" I said defensively.

"So? Why does that matter? If you like someone go for it!" Blue Eyes said "It doesn't matter who else likes him! If she was really your best friend then she will accept that you like the same person as her!"

"But..."

"No buts, If you like him and he likes you back then be together! No one can tell you otherwise and if they do. It's their problem!" Blue Eyes said, I smiled.

"I guess you're right..." I said "I'll go for it! And you should too! You should at least show him that you have feelings for him!"

"Fine. I'll do it! If you at least be more open with your feelings. Then I'll open up with mine too!" Blue Eyes said.

"It's a deal then!" I said smirking holding my hand up to her.

"Deal" She smirked taking my hand and shaking it.

* * *

**Me: So what do you think? Blue Eyes and Summer are friends... or at least frenemies.**

**Summer: Yeah, at least you didn't make her too stuck up like *Turning head towards my OC***

**Maya: *Looking at her nails* What...?**

**Ben: I can't believe you put girl talk in this isn't it supposed to be an adventure!**

**Me: Well my story says 'Adventure AND Romance' So ha! **

**Ben: Why am I the only boy in the authors note?**

**Summer: Ben, Don't worry. one day you won't be the only boy here!**

**Ben: Thanks, Summer.**

**Maya: Ugh! I hate this *leaves***

**Me: Anyways... What do you think of Blue Eyes and Summer helping each other? And saving Ben is next chapter! So Baaaaaiii~**


	6. Finally get back Ben!

**Me: Yay! Today we get Ben back, and today our guest is Blue Eyes!**

**Ben: Yay I'm back. Really?!**

**Summer: Ugh! The dork will be back?!**

**Blue Eyes: Well at least I get to see Red Eyes today...**

**Me: Yes, Ben you are back in the story!**

**Reviews~**

* * *

**dillduck: Aw, Thanks! It seems like everyone hates Maya, though... But at least you like them! Thanks for Reviewing~**

* * *

**SpiritBlueWolf: Haha I promise that Ben and Maya won't end up together, the pairing would be... Bleh, Just no.**

**To Ben Santiago, Yes Maya will end up with someone! Mwahahaha!**

**And I don't know if she is going to end up with someone at the End it might be close to it but not so much at the very end.**

**Hee hee, thanks they'll help each other more later on...**

**And as for who will end up with Maya... I hinted it in the last chapter and the one before. And sort of this one too.**

**And I'll make sure to put Obliviashipping fluff in this chapter as well as Red EyesxBlue Eyes**

* * *

**May845: It really made your day? Thanks~ It must have been hard not resting. It would would have killed me... Since I can barely walk 5 miles without falling...**

* * *

**chelseajackson: Haha te has reído? Haha que bueno! En mís historias a mí me gusta poner un poco de humor para que no este muy serio. ¿Y Summer es de Ben verdad? La pareja Maya y Ben es, ew nunca, ni me lo puedo imaginar. A mí tambien me gusta la pareja Red Eye y Blue Eye!**

**Translation: haha you laughed? Haha good! In my stories I like to put a little bit of humor so it wouldn't be so serious. And Summer is Ben's, right? The pairing Maya and Ben is... Ew Never, I can't even imagine it. I also like the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes pairing!**

* * *

**MysticRyter: Wow you are about the first one to get the shipping I want right! Okay yes it's going to be that shipping, but it'll come over time...**

* * *

**Me: Blue Eyes, disclaimer!**

**Blue Eyes: No!**

**Me: Please~**

**Blue Eyes: Fine Kagami does not own Pokémon!**

**Me: Okay, Enjoy~**

* * *

**Lapras Beach (When Booker was talking to Maya)**

Saya went to the beach, when she finally escaped being with Keith. All she wanted was for him to have fun. He hasn't had fun since she and Maya had became rangers. He became strict and a hot-head.

Not that she hated him, but she did want him to lighten up. She sat on the sand and she sighed. She saw a guy with green hair panicking. She blushed, to her, he looked attractive.

She stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked but the guy was still panicking and didn't hear her.

"Oh no! Could it be, my boss liked the treatment in Tilt Village and he decided he can't come back because he was tired of building boats! In that case he decided that I should quit working! How could he do that to me?"

Saya giggled, he turned around and saw Saya. "Hum? A Pokémon Ranger?" He asked "Oh no! Could it be, The boss has been kidnapped and Summer was kidnapped as well like her partner and it was bad so Ranger Union decided to send more Rangers!"

"Okay! Calm down, okay?" Saya said still giggling "Summer is okay and as for your boss, is he the one over there?" She pointed to Booker walking towards his house.

The guy blushed "T-Thank you. What's your name? Mine is Nick"

"Mine is Saya, Nice to meet you..." She turned around to see a familiar red-head. "Uh anyways, Calm down okay? I have to go. See you later, Nick!"

Nick blushed and waved back at her. His heart was beating fast. "What am I feeling? Oh No! Could it be...?"

He felt someone smack him from behind. He turned to see his boss, Booker "Quit yer day dreamin' and get to work!"

"Yes, boss!" Nick said running to Booker's house.

Meanwhile with Saya. "What are you doing here?!" She said glaring at the person, the person froze.

"S-Saya! U-Uh what are you doing here?" The red-head said

"Maya! Didn't we tell you to stay home! You could have been hurt! What are you doing here?!" Saya screamed at her twin sister.

"I-I wanted to see Ben is that such a problem?!"

"Yes Maya it is! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Ugh! Just leave me alone! I'm already in a horrible mood! Did you know Summer let Ben get imprisoned?!"

"Yes! She told me she's trying so hard to get him back! She is your best friend, can you not blame her?!" They screamed at each other and everyone around was staring at them.

"I just can't believe it, okay? Now can you please leave me alone?" Maya said calming down. She knew that wasn't the only reason she was mad, She was still mad because of the Kellyn and Kate thing.

"No. You are coming to the Union with me!" Saya said dragging Maya with her.

* * *

**Daybreak Ruins (Outside) (Summer's POV)**

Blue Eyes and I sort of became friends after the whole conversation about Ben and Red Eyes. We confronted Pinchers who desperately wanted their leader back. Two of them used Pichu's friends, but I captured them and now Ukelele Pichu has two more Pichu friends that we found.

We found our way outside and saw no one in sight. "What?! Red Eyes isn't even here!" Blue Eyes said angrily but she looked betrayed on the outside.

She turned around to see this big stone "That has an Involith!" Involith? "I can't believe there is one in a place like this..." We went closer to it.

"Rooooar!" We heard we moved to look for what made the noise. We moved and saw a Pokémon running towards us and it broke boulder that was right next to us.

"Entei!" Blue Eyes said in disbelief "You scared me by suddenly appearing like that!"

"Uh Blue Eyes, I think you are making him mad..." I said trying to calm her down.

"Roooooooooar!" He growled louder than before that it made the ground shake a little.

Blue Eyes was about to scream at Entei again, so I got in front of her. "Capture On!"

**(Ben's POV)**

We, as in Red Eyes and I were going to some place. He didn't tell me where we were going all he said was that it was a surprise. I don't know, If I should be worried or shocked.

I was riding in a Z.Z. Flyer with Red Eyes. "Capture On!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked around and saw a familiar girl capturing Entei with a Pichu and Blue Eyes, the Pincher Leader. A warm feeling spread to my body, I felt nervous, and My heart soared. What is this feeling? Can I possibly like Summer?

**(Normal POV)**

"Capture Complete" Summer said after capturing Entei, It was as hard as capturing Raikou.

Then there was a bright light with a different figure. The styler recorded it.

"Hey Summer, Thank you for saving me..." Blue Eyes said, Summer smiled at her.

Then suddenly three Z.Z. Flyers came out of nowhere. "I'm impressed, Ranger" He smirked flirtatiously, Blue Eyes's blood boiled and looked at the Ranger suddenly forgetting they were friends.

They landed at the ground and then Ben came from behind Red Eyes.

"Summer..." Ben said nervously glancing at her. Summer smiled warmly at him but then she glared at Red Eyes.

"You got Entei to leave and it works out very well for us." Red Eyes smirked. "I give you my thanks" he said once again flirting.

Blue Eyes glared at both Summer and Red Eyes, Ben glared at Red Eyes.

He turned to the Pinchers behind him. "One of you, go get the Emblem"

"Roger!" A Pincher said taking the Emblem like in the cave of Teakwood Forest.

"On my signal, we will release both of our hostages at the same time. No funny business." Red Eyes said "3... 2... 1... Go!"

Both of them released their hostages and they both ran where they had to go. All of them smiled warmly at the person in front of them.

"I'm sorry I got into so much trouble." Ben said, Summer just hugged him. Ben was taken aback. Summer has never hugged him, the last time she did was when they were kids. Ben hugged her back both of their faces were red.

Blue Eyes and Red Eyes smiled at the Rangers that were hugging. They turned to each other. "Red Eyes... Thank you..." She kissed him on the cheek. Red Eyes turned red. "And sorry for causing so much trouble..."

"I-It's okay, don't worry about it. It wasn't a huge deal" Red Eyes said 'Red Eyes stuttered... He never stutters or turns red' Blue Eyes smiled, which causes him to turn even redder.

Summer and Ben pulled away and looked at Red Eyes and Blue Eyes who did the same. "Well now..." Red Eyes said as he smirked again, but this time he wasn't flirting "The swap went as planned."

"Leader," the Pincher who was grabbing the Emblem said, "We have the Emblem!"

Summer and Ben glared at the Pinchers and their leaders. "Great! Now our plan is complete!"

"What plan?!" Summer snarled at Red Eyes.

"Time to leave" He said ignoring Summer's question. All the Pinchers got into their Z.Z. Flyers. "So long, Rangers! We'll likely be able to meet again somewhere. In you can stay in on piece that is."

He sent a bunch of Electrodes. Summer felt herself being pinned to the ground. The Electrodes exploded. She looked up to see Ben on top of her. Their faces were inches away. She blushed.

"U-Um, Ben c-can you get off of me?" She whispered.

He looked at their position and blushed. He stood up and held a hand to Summer. She took it and stood up. Both of them didn't bother taking their hands away from each others. They didn't even notice.

Pichu hugged Summer's leg protectively. They both coughed, dust was all over the place still. "Ugh, I never thought Red Eyes would try to kill us at a time like this..." Ben said "I thought we were friends for a second." Summer nodded

Ben hugged her again. "When we were flying above Oblivia you protected me. Thank you... I-I thought you... and I really missed you"

She hugged him back "I missed you too, idiot. Just be glad that we're all safe, okay?"

Ben nodded. They both pulled away and Summer looked down and saw their fingers were still intertwined. She quickly took hers away. Both of them were disappointed. They both wanted to be like that forever. Both of them blushed.

Summer kissed him on the cheek, Ben blushed by the sudden action. "Wh-Whaaa?" Ben said unable to speak clearly.

Summer blushed and her eyes widened 'What did I just do?' She thought. "U-Um anyways don't be reckless again, idiot." She said trying to cover up.

They both had an awkward silence. "Ehem... Anyways I will never forgive them for this!" Ben said trying to break the silence.

"Y-Yeah" Summer agreed.

"And they still have my Partner Pokémon Staraptor!" Ben said angrily.

"They do?" Summer asked him. He nodded.

"Pichuuu!" Pichu fumed with Ben too. Summer stifled a giggle, they both acted similarly. She knew it was a bad thing to be thinking that at a time like that.

Ben turned to see Ukelele Pichu. "Aw how cute. Why does this Pichu have a Ukelele?" Summer smirked at how girly he sounded. "So... Could you tell me what has happened?"

Summer told Ben about Pichu's friends being captured, and that Pichu became her partner Pokémon.

"Wow... You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Ben said in disbelief.

She scratched the back of her head. "Yeah... Even I can't believe it, but I did do way more than that these four days..."

"I can tell" Ben turned to Pichu. "I hope you find your friends soon, Pichu!"

Pichu smiled up at him. Then smirked now he knew what everyone else was talking about when they were saying how obvious Summer's crush on Ben was. And he sees that this 'Ben' has feelings for her too.

"So, What did Red Eyes do? When you were captured, I mean." Summer asked raising one of her eyebrows. She would kill Red Eyes if he did something to Ben. "Were you just sitting there tied up?"

"I wasn't sitting around waiting to be rescued, I was blindfolded, so I don't know where I was, but I did manage to attach a homing device to their hideout, We can track them with my styler but it doesn't work" Ben said scratching the back of his head.

"Nema can fix it..." Summer said "She's the Area Ranger's daughter. She fixed my styler when it was broken, when I first met her."

"Then, Please take me to the Area Ranger's house." We started to walk to the exit. "Oh no it's blocked! Now how are we going to get out of here...?" Ben asked to himself.

Summer looked to the side and there was another path but it was covered in huge boulders. Then she remembered that Entei crushed the boulder when he was angry. She checked her styler and saw Entei sign recorded.

"Oh I have an idea!" She said, Ben looked at her confused she jumped up. "Sign mode! Ranger Sign!" she drew Entei's Emblem "Entei!" She closed her eyes and landed on something soft. She looked down and saw Entei.

Ben looked at Summer in disbelief. "Our Stylers can do that?!" He looked at his styler.

"No silly, only mine can do that..." Summer said "Come on, Pichu!" She helped the Pokémon get up. "You should get on too, you know."

"O-Okay..." He said nervously.

"Oh and hold on tight!" He put his arms loosely around her waist. "Go Entei!" Summer said and Entei went faster than Ben expected. He tightened his arms around Summer's waist, blushing. Summer blushed she could feel Ben's warm breath behind her.

* * *

**Tilt Village**

Summer and Ben got off of Entei and were now walking to Rand's house. Then they see Murph walking toward Big Booker. He turned to see both Rangers coming towards him.

"Ben!" Murph said looking at the male ranger in surprise. "You're Okay! I'm so glad!"

"Murph?!" Ben said in disbelief "Why are you here in Oblivia?"

"Prof. Gave an errand to take care of" Murph said "and to bring Kate, Keith, and Saya to help you two."

"Keith, Kate and Saya?!" Ben said in disbelief "They're here?!"

"and Maya and Kellyn..." Summer thought out loud

"THEY'RE HERE TOO?!" Both Murph and Ben exclaimed.

"Huh?" Summer said and realized what she said, "Oh, um, yeah they're here too..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Murph said looking at her in disbelief.

"Because they aren't really helping, they came here to... Have a vacation" Summer lied

"Oh Okay then," Ben said, Summer nearly facepalmed, because of how dense he was, but she was also glad that he was dense. That way he wouldn't know about her and Maya's crush on him.

"By the way, Booker has fixed the bridge, so now you can cross it" Murph said "So I'll meet you at Rand's Kate is already there, So take all the time you need...to do I don't know... How about a date?" Murph winked at the pair.

Both of them blushed "W-WE'RE NOT DATING!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, Suuuure~" A random person said sarcastically.

"Those two are so in looooove~" A girl whispered to her friend.

Everyone was saying more things about them being a couple. Both of them had red faces.

"See what'd I tell ya..." Murph said "Anyways I'll meet you there"

"Wow... Murph never changes does he?" Ben said sweatdropping.

"Let's go to Rand's, okay?" Summer said to Ben "Let's go Pichu!" Pichu jumped on her shoulder.

* * *

**Rand's house**

They see Murph, Rand, Leanne and Nema once they entered.

"Hey, you two you're too slow," Kate said "You must have gone on a date~"

Summer and Ben turned red. "N-No we didn't" both of them protested

They turn to see the other Rangers also in their house, which are Keith and Kellyn in either side of Kate much to Maya's dismay. Maya was beside Kellyn, and Saya was beside Maya.

Maya looked mad until she saw Ben, but then saw Summer and she glared at her. Summer just shrugged and went to the table everyone was sitting. Ben sat next to her.

"Welcome back, Summer." Rand said kind of glaring at Ben, because they were sitting too close to each other. Saya also noticed this. 'Summer was lying when she said she didn't like him, wasn't she? I think they would make a cute couple but...' She glanced at Maya.

"This must be Ben, then? Murph and the others had informed me of all the details" Rand said his face softened and his mouth curved up into a smirk. "So you two are dating?"

Summer looked at Ben and Ben did the same, they both realized what Rand just said and their faces flushed. They both stood up. "WE AREN'T DATING!"

Nema and Leanne smirked also. "Haha, I can see it, we'll have a wedding planned for the both of you soon~" Nema sang

Maya glared 'Why is it every time we go somewhere, people think that Summer and Ben are dating? Summer would have told me she likes Ben if she did like him, right?'

"W-W-Wedding?!" The both of them stuttered. They all laughed, well except for Maya who was deep in thought.

"A-Anyways I'm glad you are both okay." Rand said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sorry for being late, I suddenly got caught up..." Ben said smiling sheepishly. Summer hit his arm playfully. Ben smirked and pretended to be hurt from her punch and pouted, Summer smirked.

"I'm Rand, nice to meet you." Rand said "If you hurt Summer in any way, I will hurt you and kill you..." Rand mumbled darkly, which causes everyone from his family and Summer to sweatdrop and Ben paled a little.

"So anyway," Rand said back to his normal self, "This is my wife, Leanne and my daughter, Nema and I assume you know the rest of these people...?" Ben nodded

"You had a very hard time, I'm glad you're okay" Leanne said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ben" Nema said 'Hmm, Hmm I'm soooo going to set Summer and Ben up!' "Leave the styler maintenance to me~"

"You can fix it?" Ben questioned, 'How can she? She's like 4 years younger than me...'

"Yes, She can Ben, Didn't I tell you, she fixed mine." Summer said smirking gesturing at the eleven year old girl, Ben glared at her playfully.

"Yeah she can fix it in like a blink of an eye." Murph agreed

"Wow you are amazing, Nema!" Ben said, Nema blushed. Summer just smiled and Maya glared at all three of them, She looked at Nema in envy, she has never received a complement from Ben saying SHE was amazing.

"Well if she could, I would love to have Nema fix the broken washing machine in my house!" Everyone but Nema and Murph sweatdropped.

'He never changes, does he?' Summer thought

"Nema forget the washing machine, and please fix my styler" Ben said. "If we fix it then I might be able to find the Pinchers' hideout."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked

"I was blindfolded so I couldn't see where we were, so installed a homing device secretly" Ben said. Maya blushed, She loved it when he was smart.

"So if you can pick up the homing signal" Saya said excitedly "then we can find the hideout!"

"Yeah I think, we should go to their hideout, because Ben's Partner Pokémon is there with the Pinchers..." Summer said "That'll also give us a chance to maybe find out what they are planning"

"Yeah, I also can hear some Pinchers say something about Moltres..." Ben said.

"They are trying to pinch Moltres?!" Rand said in disbelief

"What for?" Leanne said thoughtfully "Maybe the the book, Summer brought has something to do with their plan... I managed to read the book and, I think it says that Involith are keys that open the ancient gate"

"Then how does this relate to pinching Moltres?" Kate said trying to put the pieces together.

"Hmm I don't know" Leanne said "That's a good question."

"And what happens when the ancient gate opens?" Rand asked his wife. "I think it won't be good, so might as well be careful, anyways it's getting late let's all go to sleep"

"I'll fix your styler Ben, let me have it for the night" Nema said, Ben gave her his styler.

"I'll go to the union unfortunately, I only have four rooms..." Murph said looking at all the Rangers "So Summer and Ben will stay here because they were supposed to..."

"I'll stay here" Kate and Maya said in unison. Then they glared at each other. They never had gotten along at all even when they met.

"Maya! You can't stay here!" Keith said, much to Kate's relief.

"Please..." Maya begged

"Fine I guess you can..." Keith said, much to Summer and Kate's dismay.

"Yay!"

Murph, Keith, Saya and Kellyn left to the boat.

"Okay for the rooms, we have two guest room's with only one with one bed and the other with two beds." Nema smirked "I think Summer and Ben should share the one bed!"

"I think they should share the two bed bedroom, I don't want brunette babies all around the house" Rand said, Summer and Ben flushed.

Everyone but Maya and Kate agreed. Kate didn't want to share a room with Maya so she had an idea, but she'll do it later.

Everyone went to their rooms, Kate decided that it would be better to sleep in Nema's room.

Summer went to the bathroom which was across from Maya's room. Her door swung open and dragged Summer into her room.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Maya said angrily, once Summer got in.

"What are you talking about?" Summer said casually.

"About Ben being imprisoned, you could of at least tried to voicemail me!" Maya whispered shouted.

"The Wireless Tower is broken and when it was working my styler broke!" Summer said "I couldn't communicate with anyone!"

"You could've sent a letter!" Maya said "With a bird Pokémon!"

"I haven't seen any Staraptor in this island much less a bird that can fly to the sky!" Summer said then she thought of what Blue Eyes said to her. "Besides I am not helping you with Ben anymore"

"What? Why?" Maya asked in disbelief. Summer had never acted like this, she was always so nice...

"I have my reasons..." Summer stormed out of the room. She didn't want Maya to know about her crush just yet.

Summer went to her room, to sleep... With Ben in the same room

* * *

**Blue Eyes: How come these two *points to Summer and Ben* aren't dating yet?**

**Me: It will come later, but all it'll be slow... For now it'll just be fluff.**

**Blue Eyes: Not in the story, in real life!**

**Me: I don't know... But I have an idea *Whispers to Blue Eyes* Okay so we-**

**Summer: We can hear what you're saying, you know?**

**Ben: Yeah...**

**Me: Crap! Anyways Read and Review! Baiiii~**


	7. Submarine!

**Summer: Hello as you can see Kagami is not here yet, because today is her birthday!**

**Ben: Why do we celebrate such a horrible holiday?**

**Summer: *Smacks him on the head* It's her birthday we can at least be nice to her...**

**Ben: I guess...**

**Me: *Walks in* What are you guys doing?**

**Both: Happy Birthday, Kagami!**

**Me: *groans* how did you know?**

**Summer: doesn't matter... So what do you want for your present?**

**Me: *Smirks* Oh I'll tell you... In the end of the chapter**

**Reviews~**

* * *

**MysticRyter: Yes I love both ships! I can't get enough of them. They are about my two favorite ships in all Pokémon Ranger games, well yeah because actually haven't played the first game. My top 2 favorites :)**

* * *

**SpiritBlueWolf: Yes fluff for now! Glad you are so patient! MURPH?! Haha no... I couldn't see those two together... Keith well yeah they are cousins and as for Kell- WHAT? KELLYN! I-I don't know what you are talking about!**

**To Ben Santiago, Yes we wait toward the end... Yes they will be sleeping in the same room let's see what happens~**

**Hee hee tease them all you want! I'll make them read this chapter, so they'll be embarrassed.**

* * *

**May845: Yes these two are sooooo in denial! And hope you get better! I seriously think I will fall if I walked that much...**

* * *

**chelseajackson: Si a mí me gusto tambien cuando se reencuentran y era muy divertido escribiendo cuando todos decian que ellos estaban enamorados! Haha okay yo no voy a hacerla embarazada O/O es mucho para mí... Solo voy hacer algo cuando los dos se despiertan *Sonrisa Malvada***

**Translation: I also liked when Summer and Ben see each other and it was fun writing when everybody kept saying they were in love! Haha okay I'm not going to make her pregnant O/O it's too much for me... I'm going to do something when both of them wake up *Evil Smirk***

* * *

**dillduck: Haha I would like to meet you if that's the case. I love Murph he is one of my absolute favorite characters XD**

* * *

**Me: Ka-**

**Kate: *poofs out of no where* you don't need to tell me! Kagami doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rand's house**

Summer stumbled back to her room, she couldn't really see anything and she tripped and fell on a bed, but she didn't care so she just went to sleep.

**Summer POV**

"Kyaaaaa! So CUTE!" Kate...?

"Let me take a picture!" Saya...?

"I thought I said I didn't want something like this to happen..." Rand...?

"I sooo ship this!" Nema...?

"Oh finally! He scored one!" Keith...?

Kate? Saya? Rand? Nema? Keith? I felt warm and comfortable... I feel weight on my waist... Why? I opened one eye and saw an arm around my waist. My legs were tangled with someone elses. My hand was on their chest, my head was buried in the persons chest, too and I hear breathing...

WAIT!

I jumped up and saw Rand, Kate, Nema, Saya, and Keith in the doorway all of them smirking, but Rand was glaring. I looked back at the bed and saw Ben still sleeping soundly. I turned back to the stalkers I call friends and glared at them.

Saya was holding a camera. "I thought you said you didn't like Ben..." She smirked.

"W-W-What?! I don't!" I said blushing and lying everyone saw through it.

"Aw... Don't worry we won't tell my twin... Right, Keith?" Saya said still smirking.

"Meh... I'm just happy that Ben has finally scored a girl" Keith said smirking too.

"W-We didn't do anything bad, I didn't even know I slept in the same bed with him!" I said truthfully

"Suuuuuuuuure!" All of them said sarcastically.

I just looked at Ben, he looked so peaceful, but his hand was waving up in the air trying to look for something. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the bed burying his head in my neck, I blushed.

Everyone in the room smirked. Saya took more pictures.

"It's time for breakfast!" They hear Leanne call from the kitchen. The Rangers and Nema standing in the doorway left to go get breakfast.

**Normal POV**

Summer looked at Ben and blushed even after all that, he is still sleeping soundly. She tried to sit up but he tightened his grip on her.

"Ben!" She whisper-shouted, but no answer. "Ben!" She said louder, he groaned tightening his grip. "BEN!"

"Hmmm?" He said innocently.

"It's time to get out of bed" He tightened his grip. "BEN!" He jumped up.

"What?" He asked then he saw his arms holding her gently. He blushed and let go of her, "Sorry...Wait! What are you doing in my bed?"

She blushed "W-Well I was trying to wake you up, but you pulled me on the bed." She lied, she didn't want to tell him they slept in the same bed.

"I'm Sorry..." He said blushing, Awkward Silence...

"A-Anyways it's time for breakfast." Summer blurted out and left the room. She went to the bathroom to get changed into her Ranger uniform.

She went to the kitchen to find everyone smirking, and Maya was looking confused at all of them staring at Summer like that. Summer sighed in relief _'She doesn't know... Good'._

Ben came downstairs as well, rubbing his eyes still sleepy. He hasn't put on a shirt._  
_

Maya and Summer blushed. Keith patted him in the back and whispered something in his ear, then Ben blushed and looked at Summer. Which causes her to blush harder.

'Everyone is staring at you and by everyone I mean the girls' Summer thought she heard Keith whisper.

Maya noticed Ben look at Summer, She couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. Summer sat next to where Ben is supposed to sit and Maya sat on the other side of his chair. Ben went to put his uniform on and came back shortly but the room was silent.

"I'm going to the bathroom..." Maya muttered a little creeped out. 'Why is everyone so silent?' She stood up and left to the bathroom.

"Congrats, Ben I don't know how you managed to sleep with the girl!" Keith blurted out smirking.

"Ehem... I really don't want to see little people in this house..." Rand said glaring at Summer and Ben.

"W-W-W-We didn't do anything!" Summer blurted out.

Ben was confused on what was happening, "What are you talking about?" He asked sheepishly, Everyone smirked, and Summer turned red.

"Well you two were in the same b-" Nema said, but Summer covered her mouth. Then Summer let go of her mouth.

"Were in the same...?" Ben said tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Nema said "You'll find out soon, anyways, I finished repairing your styler and I took everyones styler to do some maintenance. Now you can communicate via styler..." She gave everyone their stylers back. At that time Maya had came back.

They hear a beeping noise, Ben looked down at his styler. "My styler is picking up a signal from the homing device." He said

"Where is it pointing?" Rand asked the boy.

"Apparently it's in Mitonga island..." He said "It's in the southern coast of the island."

"That's where the cave is, there is no people there so it's fairly suspicious." Rand said "But at the end of the cave there is mostly sheer cliffs, Landsides and boulders all over the road, I wonder if it's possible to build a hideout there..."

"We could finally foil the Pinchers plan and get Staraptor" Ben smiled at the thought

"Okay we split up into groups so some of will go on patrol while the others go to the submarine" Rand said "Summer, Ben and Pichu go to the submarine, Keith, Kate, and Kellyn patrol Mitonga island. Maya and Saya go patrol Cocona Village, Murph and I'll check on the wireless tower."

"Okay!" Murph did a funny looking pose.

Maya groaned she had to go with Saya when she is already in trouble with her, and plus she wanted to be with Ben.

"Okay the two of will head to the hideout." Ben said grabbing Summer's hand going to the cliffs. Summer blushed the whole way, while Pichu was following both of them smirking.

"What? No comment on my cool pose?" Murph said once they left.

* * *

**Cliffs/Submarine (Meh I guess it's only Submarine)**

Summer and Ben got to the 'hideout' which turned out to be a submarine. They got past the cliffs with the help from Raikou and Entei. They encountered some Pinchers that were making their way to the hideout and they figured out Blue Eyes was the leader of the group in the submarine.

They were on top of the submarine once they made it out of the cliffs "This must be their hideout... I bet Staraptor is here along with the other Pinched Pokémon." Ben said looking at the entrance.

"Yeah and maybe we'll find Pichu's friends, too!" Summer said smiling at the Pichu on her shoulder.

"Pichu!" Pichu smiled back.

"Let's go in before it closes." Ben said running toward the entrance. Summer followed him.

They went in. "Ding Ding Ding" They heard once they got in. "Commencing Diving. All hands on stations."

They felt the submarine move a little. "I guess the submarine started to move" Summer said, trying not to fall but failed and stumbled int Ben's arms their faces inches from each others. Realizing this they both were trying to split apart.

Pichu fell out of Summer's shoulder and realized Ben and Summer were both having trouble. Pichu smirked and instead of helping he pushed them closer together.

They both fell from the sudden push and fell on top of each other nose to nose. They're lips brushed slightly. They both felt a tingly feeling on their lips that they both liked.

They jumped apart blushing still on the ground. Pichu was smirking with satisfaction and put on a innocent face walking toward them.

'W-Well l-let's go!" Summer blurted out standing up and running toward the door. Ben slowly stood up and followed.

Some Pinchers saw them and attacked, and they decided to inform the whole submarine that the Rangers came in here.

"Well that's a way to say welcome" Summer muttered under her breath as the Pinchers left to inform everyone.

They walked further and heard a small Pokémon sound coming from a room that was to left of the room they were in.

"Picchu" Pichu walked to the room.

Summer and Ben looked at each other and shrugged and decided to follow the small Pichu into the room.

They entered the room and found a big red cage, but you couldn't see inside of it. "Pichu is something in there?" Summer asked the small electric Pokémon.

"Picchu Pichu,Pichuuu!" He said waving his hands back and forth, jumping up and down.

"I heard something come from the cage" Ben said trying to look inside of it. "I think there is Pokémon inside of there."

"Then lets get a Pokémon's help!" Summer said and she got some Pokémon to break the cage. "Target Clear!" The door broke.

Then a bunch of Dolce Island Pokémon came out of the cage. "Pichu" Pichu sang and all of them did the same. Ukelele Pichu strummed his Ukelele.

"So these are the Pokémon that were Pinched from Dolce Island?" Ben asked absentmindedly.

"I'm glad you found your friends Pichu!" Summer said, then felt pain in her chest. She knew that Pichu was only her Partner Pokémon for that reason. She really didn't want to leave him soon but she had to.

Ben noticed Summer's sudden change in mood and patted her back and smiled sympathetically. Summer couldn't help but smile back.

"Piccchu!" Pichu said excitedly looking at all his friends.

"Staaaar" They hear a last sound come from the cage. Then a Staraptor came out of the cage.

"Staraptor!" Ben said happily looking at his partner Pokémon. "You were locked in there with everyone else, and your injury hasn't healed..." He looked down sadly, "But you don't have to worry anymore, come with us."

"We'll come back for you later, just stay here, okay?" Summer said, All of nodded in understanding. "Let's go and get Blue Eyes" 'I really don't even know if we were friends I thought for a moment that we were' Summer thought to herself.

They left and it was getting harder to pass through the submarine. At the end there were Pinchers.

They ordered they're Rampardos to attack an they failed.

"Oh no we're in trouble" One of them said looking nervously at the other.

"We have to use our final tactic" The other said "RUN!"

They ran towards the room to the end. "Leader! Help us!" They ran crying. Summer and Ben followed calmly behind.

Blue Eyes was looking at the Pinchers, that just came in, in disappointment, "...So in other words, you've been a doormat for the Rangers and you ran" Blue Eyes said emotionlessly.

"W-We weren't running we were rushing to report the news to you" One Pincher said nervously.

"U-Um Y-Yeah that's exactly what we were doing!" The other Ranger said just as nervously.

"Didn't you say 'We have to use our final tactic' 'RUN!' Hum?" Ben said smirking at the pair of idiots.

"Th-That's not it!" The Pincher said "You heard me wrong. I didn't say run, I said, um, Ron that's what I said"

"Th-That's right Leader" the other pincher turned to Blue Eyes "The truth is, My name is Ron! Sometimes people call me, Ronny or...at other times Ronaldo, O-Oh a-and, I-I'm so sorry!" then both Pinchers left crying.

Blue Eyes groaned "I had enough of this comedy routine!" She said mostly directing to the Pinchers that just left. "So, what do you want Rangers?"

"Don't play dumb! What are you planning?" Ben said, Summer stayed silent, she didn't have the courage to talk to Blue Eyes.

"It might be what you're thinking or it might not" Blue Eyes snarled at the talkative ranger. "Most importantly I'm going to have to pay you back for the embarrassment you caused at the mansion" Summer glared at her and readied her styler for what was coming.

Then two Pinchers boldly stepped in and tried to help the leader and failed, Summer smirked at their disappointed faces.

"Apparently if you want the job done you have to do it yourself" Blue Eyes posed and sent Feraligatr to attack Summer smirked and captured it with ease.

"I-I can't believe I lost to you, Summer..." Blue Eyes said looking at her in disbelief.

"What are you going to do next?! You are trying to pinch Moltres, right?" Ben blurted out impatiently.

"Leader! 'The person' has contacted you wirelessly!" A Pincher interrupted

"A wireless message? At a time like this...? What do they want?" Blue Eyes said, Summer and Ben looked at each other confused.

Blue Eyes walked over to the front. "This is Blue Eyes..." muffled sounds came from the other line. "There aren't any serious problems..." Silent "...What? But that mean..." Blue Eyes was caught of by more muffled noises. "Even if you say that" cut off again "...I understand"

Blue Eyes came back in front of the rangers her bangs on her face and her face was unreadable.

"L-Leader?" A Pincher asked meekly "W-What was the conversation about?"

"...I-I'll explain later" Blue Eyes said with no emotion, "But right now with the bad situation we're in. Everyone! It's time for plan Z!"

"L-Leader! But that's...! Is that what the wireless communication was about?" A pincher asked with a disbelieving look.

"Do you really think you-know-who would order something like that...?" Blue Eyes said "I decided that now. Would you just follow your training?"

"B-But this is too reckless!" The Pincher said looking at her with concern.

"Stop arguing!" Blue Eyes angrily glared "These are your leaders orders! COMMENCE. PLAN. Z."

"Yes!" Both of them said fearfully. All of them went to the front and started to press some buttons. Summer and Ben followed.

"What are you doing?!" Both of them asked. The lights were flickering with a red light.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Blue Eyes said venomously, all of the Pinchers got on their Z.Z Flyers and flew of.

The submarine started shaking and everything was turning over. Summer clung into Ben hugging him like life depended on it, which it did... Sort of. Ben hugged her back protectively. "Aaaahhh!" They screamed loudly.

Pichu hung a above. Summer let go of Ben and fell down blacking out.

"EVERYONE GO OUT THROUGH THE HATCH LIKE YOU WERE TRAINED TO!" Blue Eyes's voice rang out.

"Roger dear leader" A Pincher's voice rang out "Whoa!"

Ben woke up and looked around to see Summer fallen unconscious on what seemed to be a floor.

"S-Summer...!" He said shaking her lightly. "Are you okay?!" He said, she didn't even stir. He took the opportunity to try and tell her how he feels. "Summer, I know that I will not get any other chance to tell you this but, I-I-"

Summer opened her eyes and yawned. "You, what?"

"Uh, Uh, I-I-'m glad you got me out of the Pinchers hideout!" Ben blurted out, he really wasn't going to say that. "Wh-Who knows what would've happened if you didn't!" Ben laughed nervously.

Summer looked at him confused and stood up. "Ugh! So this is what plan Z was, to sink down the submarine to the rocks, such cowards!" Summer said fuming.

"Did you even notice that the Submarine turned like this?" Ben noted, Summer looked around and noticed that he was right "That and I don't see your Pichu either."

Summer and Ben looked around but saw no Pichu. "Pichu!" They heard they looked up to see Pichu looking at them clinging up holding a wire trying to get up, but failed and he fell down towards them.

"P-Pichu, Are you okay?" Summer looked at the Pokémon worriedly.

"Piicchu!" The Pichu said happily hugging her leg.

"You scared me! I thought you were hurt." Summer scolded, pouting at the Pokémon. Ben and Pichu sweatdropped at the pouting girl. "Now how do we get out of here?" Summer mumbled.

They looked up "There is an exit over there, but how do we climb up?" Ben mumbled out loud.

"Ugh! Why would Blue Eyes do such a thing?!" Summer said still fuming "It looks like she got away already." Summer sighed.

They heard Pichu make a small whimper. "Did you say something, Pichu?" Ben asked the Pichu.

The Pichu looked at them confused as if saying 'What are you talking about?' "Pichu?" he asked simply.

"That wasn't you just now?" Both Ben and Pichu turned to Summer.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it." Summer said looking at them both as if they were crazy.

Then they heard something, they both turned around to see a mysterious latter appear. "A latter just fell down, but who dropped it?" Ben looked at the latter confusedly.

"Let's just go up." Summer said already climbing up the first step, Pichu jumped on her shoulder. Ben followed both of them with his Staraptor resting on his back.

Once they climbed up water started flooding up the submarine where they once were. They reached the top and found a small Dolce Island Pichu waiting for them to climb up.

When they stepped out the latter the Pichu jumped happily.

"Were you the one that dropped down the latter?" Ben asked the Pichu smiling thankfully, Summer blushed and she remembered that moment when Her lips brushed softly against his for a moment 'Ugh, Why am I thinking about this now?!' She mentally slapped herself.

"Picchuu" The Pokémon responded happily jumping up and down.

"Thank you, Pichu" Ben thanked the Pichu.

"Picchu Picchuu!"

"Beep Beep Beep Water overflowing fast get out of there as soon as possible" They heard the robotic voice from the submarine speakers.

They immediately began to climb up, they tried to find all the Pichu that were left all over the submarine. All the Pokémon tried to flee fast.

They finally reach to the final floor and they find two Pinchers hovering over a box. Summer and Ben looked confused.

"An Ambush?" Ben asked looking at them in disbelief "At a time like this?!"

"You're wrong!" A Pincher said meekly. "In that tremor... Our Leader!"

Summer looked at them and noticed they were both sad. "What's wrong?" She asked both of them gently.

The Pinchers moved out of the way, and both Summer and Ben looked shocked at the box. On the bottom of the box there was blonde hair with a blue streak.

"Blue Eyes!" Summer looked at the girl laying there helplessly.

"Our Leader and the both of us were supposed to leave last, but the Submarine suddenly shook violently when we were escaping." One Pincher said looking down at the crate.

"That shock sent a crate heading towards us!" The other Pincher said "I thought it was all over, but then she pushed us out of the way..." Ben looked at them surprised that their leader isn't heartless. Summer smiled, she knew that Blue Eyes wasn't completely heartless.

"Our Leader sacrificed herself to save us..." The Pincher added with a small grateful smile.

"Y-You d-don't h-have t-to t-tell th-them that!" A small mutter came from under the box.

"Blue Eyes! Hang in there!" Summer said not wanting to see her die, right when she failed another mission. She knew Red Eyes wouldn't be happy if that happened to Blue Eyes.

"...I'm fine" Blue Eyes muttered stubbornly, not wanting both Rangers's sympathy. "Just broke a nail."

Both Rangers jumped to the side where Blue Eyes and the Pinchers were. "You know, if you want to play tough, It's not going to get you anywhere." Ben said "We'll get you out"

"Yes. Leave it to us!" Summer said smiling. "We'll help you!"

"Of course!" The Pincher said gratefully looking at the Rangers.

"Wait! We're- We're enemies, you know?" Blue Eyes said remembering in the trade that Red Eyes was flirting with the Ranger and Summer looked like she was enjoying it. **(A/N: When Summer smiled at Ben, Blue Eyes thought it was for Red Eyes)**

"That never stopped us before, Blue Eyes." Summer said, remembering saving her and promising her that she'll help with Red Eyes. "Besides we're Rangers and we help people on need no matter who they are."

"Summer..." Blue Eyes said, she thought Summer was lying right after they left Daybreak Ruins, but now she could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Okay! Ready go!" Ben said and they lifted the crate.

"Ouch!" Blue Eyes said, "If you are going to save me at least be gentle about it!"

"Just hang in there" Ben said "The water might reach this room in any second. We really need to hurry!"

They both lifted it and Blue Eyes was out, The Pinchers and Rangers were all smirking proudly.

"We did it!" A Pincher said smiling at his leader.

"Leader, I'm glad you're okay!" The other Pincher said. "It looks like the wounds aren't as bad as we thought!"

"All right now we can all get out of here!" Summer said already wanting to leave.

"..." Blue Eyes opened and closed her mouth, but was unable to say something.

"It looks like you want to say something, but leave it for after we've escaped" Summer said looking down noticing that the water was about to come in any moment.

"...Fine." Blue Eyes managed choke out.

"Brace yourselves. I'm opening the hatch." The Pincher said already fiddling with the handle.

"Wait a second!" Blue Eyes suddenly blurted out "I want to check something with the. Rangers. Opening the hatch will give us the chance to escape, Do you still want to?"

"This isn't the time for that!" Ben said "For now don't worry about enemies and allies. You should be thinking of getting everyone out alive"

"...I understand" Blue Eyes said "Open the hatch!"

"Roger dear, leader" The Pincher said commanding her order.

* * *

**Me: Okay! Did you like it? Anyways this might be the last chapter that I'll do that's super long! I'm getting a little bit tired and un concentrated lately. So I decided shorter chapters, update more frequently. 'Cause this chapter took a lot to get finished, and I decided to update it on my birthday~**

**Summer: Did you decide on what gift you want?**

**Me: Yes! I decided a long time ago!**

**Summer: What is it?**

**Me: Kate! Help me!**

**Kate: Okay *Pushes Ben and Summer together so they would kiss***

**Kate and I: Mwahahaha**

**Summer and Ben: *Still kissing***

**Me: Anyways, Until next chapter! Read and Review! Baiii~ **


	8. After Submarine!

**Me: Hello!**

**Summer and Ben: *Glares***

**Me: Ehehe, Um, Y-You see, They read the last chapter and I forced them to kiss so now they've been doing that all day...**

**Saya: Well, I liked the last chapter it was cute how you made them Ki-**

**Both: *Still Glaring***

**Saya: *laughs nervously***

**Me: Anyways, thank you for all who wished me a happy birthday! And happy late birthday to May! **

* * *

**SpiritBlueWolf: Fine you figured it out, I'll give you that. Wow and when you first read this story you had no ideas for stories to write. I'm glad you do now! I would be glad to read them! But I guess I can't but it's okay! I'm glad that you read my story. I'll make chapters shorter 'cause it's getting harder and harder to write, but I'll keep going for the readers sake**

**May845: You are one year older than me! Wow we have the same birthday isn't that weird. But I'm glad to be sharing it with you :)**

**MysticRyter: haha! I love when people are in denial in stories it makes the story, for me, more interesting to read and fun to write!**

**dillduck: Thank you! Hee hee Murph is very fun to write, so I like his character in both this story and the game.**

**Vantonageshipper: Gracias! Y aqui está otro capítulo! :)**

**ChelseaJackson: heh heh... Gracias yo tengo 15 años ahora. Y Pichu si es muy travieso, pero que bueno que lo hizo, verdad? Lo siento por haberte preocupado. De verdad necesitaba un descanso.**

* * *

**Me: Anyways... Saya, disclaimer!**

**Saya: Kagami will never own Pokémon!**

**Me: *Sulks***

**Saya: Did. I say something bad?**

**Summer: *Smirks* no, you didn't. She always acts like this.**

* * *

**In the ocean (unknown)**

Summer had Pichu on top of her head, she just got out of the Pincher's Submarine. Ben soon joined her trying to swim up to the air trying not to drown.

They both sighed in relief. "Hah... We made it out!" Ben said panting a little.

"But, this is the middle of the ocean..." Summer said plainly.

"Well at least we're out, right?" Ben said, Summer nodded.

"But there is no land in sight..." Summer said looking around "This day keeps getting better and better..." She said sarcastically "First we got caught sleeping in the sa-" she covered her mouth.

"What?" Ben asked in curiosity.

"N-Nothing!" She said a little too fast "A-A-Anyways, Where's Blue Eyes?" She changed the subject.

"I guess she fled," Ben said "I guess, she is still in the enemies, and allies thing"

"Yeah..." Summer looked straight ahead and saw a familiar boat. "Look!" She pointed to the boat.

"Hey you two and Ukelele Pichu, you seem really comfortable, Having a mooooment~?" Murph said smirking at the pair.

Pichu smirked and nodded his little head, while Summer and Ben flushed red and shook their heads frantically.

"Anyways, I hate to interrupt romantic moments like this, but it's time to go home." Murph said grinning.

Summer and Ben climbed up the union and Murph brought his blankets. All the Dolce Island Pokémon were on top of the boat already.

"I'm glad you two are safe" Murph said with a smile.

"Thank you, if you didn't come who knows what would have happened." Summer said slightly shivering from just coming out of the water.

"Huh? Save you? Me? Murph?" Murph said cheekily half as if he did it by coincidence and half that he is the most important person in the world. "I was just practicing sailing the union."

"It was just by coincidence?" Ben said dumbly, Summer resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Juuuust Kidding!" Murph laughed. "Nema caught your Styler's location with a receiver. She built when she was eight."

Both Summer's and Ben's jaws dropped, when did Nema even start to know that much? She's eleven!

"We saw where it was and it stayed in the same location, so we knew something must have happened." Murph grinned "...Well Nema did anyway"

"So Nema saved us then?" Summer smirked "Then I thanked you for nothing..." Murph pouted, Ben laughed "I'm kidding, thank you for saving us Murph"

He looked around and saw a bunch of Pokémon. "Just wondering... But what's with all the Pokémon?"

"They were trapped in the submarine." Ben said petting one of the Pichu.

Murph fumed "Those Pinchers are almost as terrible as their name!" Summer and Ben laughed. "So What happened to the Pinchers?" He asked.

"Their leader crashed their submarine to the seafloor." Ben said fuming "Then they used the confusion to escape"

"Which means they don't have a hideout anymore!" Summer said smiling.

"That's amazing! We managed to mess up their plans" Murph said grinning.

"Actually we did..." Summer pouted. Ben blushed 'Why didn't I notice how cute she was before?'

"Fine..." Murph said sighing in defeat. Summer smirked.

"Ukelele Pichu and the other Pichu were a big help too!" Summer said petting her small Partner Pokémon.

"Pichu!" Ukelele Pichu jumped up.

"I think everyone did a good job" Murph said "It wasn't perfect, but well done! Well then let's go!"

They went left to Mitonga Island's port.

* * *

**Tilt Village**

They released all the submarine's Pokémon which left with the four remaining Dolce Island Pichu along with Ukelele Pichu.

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Murph shouted frantically running to Summer and Ben.

"What's wrong, Murph?" Ben asked "Is Blue Eyes attacking or something?" Summer flinched was Blue Eyes really back?

"I found a huge hole in the Union!" Murph said walking around looking guilty.

"What?" Summer and Ben said in unison, looking at each other confused.

"W-Was it when I hit those logs floating in the water?" Murph mumbled more things under his breath. "Until we get it fixed, then we can't go anywhere because it's too dangerous."

Summer and Ben groaned. "I guess when we go report to Rand we'll go see Booker. Then return the Pichu to Dolce Island " Summer said already grabbing Ben's hand and dragging him to Rand's, Pichu and his friends followed.

Summer was in front, they didn't see that she was crying. She really didn't want to give up her Partner Pokémon, but she thought she was just acting selfish. Keeping him with her when he clearly just wanted to save his friends and go back to how he used to be.

* * *

**Booker's house**

They went to Rand's house to tell them what had happened at the submarine and about the Pichu, after that they headed off to Booker's.

"Hey! Wait!" They heard a scream behind them, Summer and Ben turned to see Saya running toward them.

"What is it, Saya?" Ben asked the girl.

"I-I want to go..." Saya said, Summer eyed at the girl suspiciously.

"I guess you could come..." Summer said a little disappointed because she wanted to be alone with Ben.

"Wait for me!" They heard another person and they saw Maya running toward them also. "I-If S-Saya's coming then I'm coming too!" She walked next to Ben and started flirting, while Saya was talking to all of them, and Ben was looking at Maya confused also taking a few glances at Summer.

Summer glared at the ground and stayed silent the whole walk, why does she feel so selfish? She walked a little faster than the others Ukelele Pichu hoped to her shoulder and secretly glared at Maya and Ben.

They arrived to Booker's house, and they see Booker cooking not facing them, and Nick sitting working on a boat, shirtless looking a bit unsure.

At the sight of a shirtless Nick, Saya blushed she wanted to see Nick, but just not like this, to her it was embarrassing. All she did was stare.

"Pichu!" All The Pichu were behind Booker trying to get his attention.

Nick turned around and saw everyone. "Hi Summer, Saya and Rangers." He smiled.

"Hi Nick!" Summer said waving, Ben looked at Nick jealously and Saya tried not to glare at Summer.

"What's all the racket?" Booker asked, he looked at the Pichu and started to see how they were doing. They talked about what happened and the Union needed to be repaired. Booker teased Summer and Ben about them looking like a couple.

Ben stopped being jealous of Nick, Nick kept looking at Saya, as well as Saya kept doing the same thing.

Maya was inching closer to Ben every time she could. Booker ran out of the house as fast as he could when he heard about the Union being in Oblivia. He pushed Maya and Ben apart.

They went outside of Booker's house. "Maya, we have to go, we have to patrol this part of the Island" Saya lied, she knew that that if Maya and her were with Summer and Ben any longer they would die of awkwardness. It was obvious that they were intruding, and that Summer and Ben would much rather be alone.

Maya glared at her twin, "Why? I want to go to Dolce Island!"

"It's okay, she could come with us..." Ben said, hoping they would say yes. He was afraid of making the wrong move or saying something that would make Summer upset.

"No!" Summer said a little too fast, "U-Uh, sorry I wasn't talking about you not coming with us..." She said pretending to be in deep thought.

They all eyed her suspiciously. Pichu had a plan, He went to some Pokémon and said something to them. Then all the Pokémon went to Cocona Village and started to act crazy, they weren't destroying the place though.

"Maya! Come on! Look the Pokémon are acting weird, and I can't do the work by myself!" Saya said as she caught on to Pichu's plan.

"Oh Fine!" Maya went to go help Saya. Saya secretly smirked. She felt like such a bad sister.

* * *

**Me: Very pointless chapter... Anyways I hoped you liked it! And I made the chapter smaller than my other ones, I might make review responses shorter... Sorry I took long nobody really gave me any time to write and I was resting a little bit too! **

**Saya: At least you updated...**

**Summer: yeah saddest part of all when are you going to stop writing?**

**Me: NEVER! To make it clear I am not discontinuing this story! That is the last thing I'll ever do... Anyways Read and Review. Baii~**


	9. Dolce Island's Pichu and Blue Eyes!

**Me: Hi new chapter!**

**Summer and Ben: *glares***

**Me: *pouts* they are still mad at me...**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**May845: Well I didn't have a party well technically I did but it was a month ago... Well My name does start with a K and ends with an N, so it's not Kagami**

**Vantonageshipper: Pichu es muy... travieso... Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo de anterior. Oh y chelseajackson te pregunto "PD:VatonageShipper, ¿de qué país eres?¡Me alegra que otra española lea esta estupenda historia! Yo soy de España, más concretamente de Sevilla"**

**dillduck: O.O ...magical? Anyways, I'm not planning on stopping, I might even make more stories. And if I do stop then torture me! :)**

**SpiritBlueWolf: Mwahaha! Saya devious, isn't she? Aw, Ben Santiago isn't with you... OH WELL! I never imagine myself driving... And I don't think in starting anytime soon, I'm such a coward XD! I'm glad you are brave enough to drive! Even if it's not scary...**

**SunnySummer: Okay I don't mind, you can put it in your community :) You never played it?! Okay, okay breeeeath. I love the game so much! I wish I could lend you the game... But I can't...**

**chelseajackson: eh, no te preocupes va a ver Maya en el proximo capitulo que Summer ama a Ben...**

* * *

**Me: Wow! I never thought I'd get so many reviewers... So anyways no guest today so I, as in Kagami, doesn't own Pokémon...**

* * *

**Dolce Island (And a bit before it)**

"Well they left..." Summer said plainly, still embarrassed of what she said before. She stared at the two girls that just left.

"Well let's go." Ben said grabbing Summer's hand which caused her to blush.

"C-Come on, Pichu." Summer said to all the Pichu who were secretly making a plan.

They headed to the boat with a fisherman. "You want to go to Dolce Island?" Summer and Ben nodded, "Then I'm glad to take the lovely couple." He smiled, both Summer and Ben blushed.

"We're not dating!" Both of them said all flustered, The Fisherman pointed to their hands. They were still holding hands... Both of them let go as fast as possible.

"A-Anyways, yes we need to go to Dolce Island" Summer said still flustered.

"Okay I guess I can take you." The fisherman said "Get on."

The ride was silent, Summer felt really sad, her first Partner Pokémon was leaving to live where he belongs.

They finally arrive to Dolce Island. "We're here." The Fisherman said as all the Pichu and the pair of Rangers got out of the boat. "I'll wait here until you come back, lovely couple" He smirked.

Both Rangers flushed red, All the Pichu went in front and looked at the island happily.

They made their small Pichu noises. "I'm so glad made it back to your home!" Ben smiled at the all Pichu. Summer smiled sadly, but no one noticed.

All the Pichu just ran back to their island without a word. Summer looked down, Ben patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Well that was a pretty abrupt good-bye" Ben offered a smile, Summer just hugged him tightly a few tears escaping from her eyes. Ben looked surprised, but hugged her back comforting her.

Summer pulled away with a sad smile. "Let's go..." She said quietly and they both walked back to the boat.

Then Ukelele Pichu came back, "Pichu!" He said, both Rangers turned to look at him confused. Then all the other Pichu came back and pushed them to the forest.

"Pichu~" Ukelele Pichu smirked and followed the rest of the Pichu to the forest.

Once they got there all the Pichu started to dance as Ukelele Pichu played the ukelele. They looked like they were having fun. Both Rangers smiled.

"Thanks Pichu!" Both Rangers said as they smiled "You really cheered us up." Ben said, he knew Pichu knew that they were acting sad and weird since coming back from the submarine.

Then suddenly all the Pichu surrounded them. "You want something, Pichu?" Ben asked they all smirked and pushed Summer and Ben closer together.

Their eyes met and they couldn't help but lean closer and closer to each other they were centimeters away from each other. All the Pichu's eyes widened in anticipation.

Then suddenly they came back to reality and they sprung apart. All the Pichu were disappointed, but also happy because of the progress they made. Summer and Ben avoided each other's eyes.

Both were flushing red. Later in the day Ukelele Pichu stood in front of the other Pichu and he told them something and all of the other Pichu's eyes widened but they all smiled and ran away to the island. Ukelele Pichu walked towards Summer and Ben smiling.

"Pichu? Are you not going to stay because you're my partner?" Summer asked looking at him sadly and hopefully.

"Picchu Picchu!" He nodded his head happily.

"You know, Pichu? It doesn't matter you can stay if you'd like... You've always been with other Pokémon. You only joined me to save you're frie-" Summer was cut off by Pichu hugging her leg.

"Picchu Picchu Picchu!" He smiled and jumped on Summer's shoulder. Summer, for the first time since getting out of the submarine, smiled warmly and happily at the Pokémon.

Ben smiled at both of them looking at his Staraptor, which also had the same expression. "Come on, both of you!" And all of them went back to the boat and went to Renbow Island.

* * *

**Cocona Village/ Renbow Island**

They got off the boat "Heeey Summer!" They heard a voice call after them. They turned around to see Ralph. He panted "I finally found you!"

"What's wrong, Ralph?" Summer asked the boy with green hair.

"I was asked to give you this." Ralph handed Summer a letter that he had in his hand.

"It's addressed to us..." Summer said she opened the letter. "Who is it from?"

"A pretty lady with blue eyes gave it to me!" Ralph said smiling secretly.

"Could it be Blue Eyes?!" Ben yelled out.

_"The fact that you are reading this means that you made it out of the submarine... I'll tell you why I crashed it... Well you see I've been fired, because of the old mansion and delaying some of our plans... Plan Z was to take out all my frustrations... I'll give you my apologies and thanks. I'll tell you one thing, Red Eyes, he is heading to Faldera Volcano, So now we're even... To tell you the truth, Summer. I was jealous, Red Eyes kept flirting with you and I thought you were enjoying it. But now I understand that you like a certain someone. and I will keep helping you._

_Blue Eyes"_

"I mean it, you know?" Thy heard a voice say behind them. "I will help you with certain things. So can we try again to, you know, be friends?"

They turned around to see a familiar girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"BLUE EYES?!" They both shouted, Ben in shock and Summer in happiness. She went to give Blue Eyes a hug.

"Okay, I know I missed something!" Ben said pointing to the both of them, "and what did you mean certain someone?"

Summer blushed hard, Blue Eyes just stood there and smirked.

"And You like Red Eyes?! You said you were jealous..." Ben confirmed.

Blue Eyes blushed, and it was Summer's turn to smirk. "Why ye-" Blue Eyes covered her mouth.

"You tell him about it, and then I'll tell him about your secret..." Blue Eyes hissed in Summer's ear.

Summer paled and changed the topic "U-Uh I-I accept being friends with you Blue Eyes!" She said "Ben, is that okay?"

"I guess..." Ben said a little unsure.

"Yay! Let's go to Rand's to tell everyone!" Summer said "Bye Ralph!" Summer grabbed both Blue Eyes and Ben's hands and gave the green headed boy a nod.

* * *

**Me: Is it weird that, I just got my determination to write again?**

**Summer: Oh no! This is not a good sign!**

**Me: Hee hee! So Blue Eyes and Summer became friends!**

**Ben: I don't trust her...**

**Me: Hmph! I'm not making her evil! She is fired from her job!**

**Ben: Ugh fine!**

**Me: Anyways, Read and Review. Baiii~**


	10. Blue Eyes's Declaration!

**Me: Yay chapter!**

**Summer: Yeah, yeah who cares?**

**Ben: Clearly we don't.**

**Me: Well me and the Readers who like the story do care**

**Murph: I care too, I want to see how Summer and Ben get together.**

**Summer: Shut up, Murph!**

**Murph: *goes to emo corner***

* * *

**Reviews~**

**SpiritBlueWolf: I will finish this *does a super awesome pose* Anyways Ben's back! Yay! But why acting so weird? *pokes his cheek* Summer and Ben are less awkward than before finally~ All the Pichu in Dolce Island are full of mischief, aren't they?**

**VantonageShipper: No funcionó porque Summer y Ben se an recordado donde estan y se separaron muy rapído. Summer y Ben son muy densos... Los Pichu de Dolce Island son los mejores, verdad?**

**May845: Good we don't have the same name that's a relief, or not I would've been slightly creeped out O.O If you push Summer and Ben together. Then you will be dead. But I wonder why they didn't kill me, hmmmm?**

**dillduck: I still can't get over the fact... Your laugh is... Magical? O.O I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**chelseajackson: Heh heh heh, Maya no va ver que Summer ama a Ben hasta el próximo capítulo. Oh y gracias sí a regresado el pasión para escribir la historía y deséo completarlo. :) Vantonageshipper dijo "que bien yo soy de Albacete y yo siempre he querido ir a Sevilla. Adios ;)"**

* * *

**Me: Murph...?**

**Murph: Kagami or I do not own Pokémon even if I was in the game, because if she did own Pokémon, then Summer and Ben in the game would have gotten together.**

**Me: Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rand's House**

Everyone stared at them. "W-Well, you see, Blue Eyes doesn't have a place to stay..." Summer said nervously "A-And she just got fired from the Pinchers, She said she'll help with certain things, but she won't tell us everything 'cause She is still a little loyal to the Pinchers... So please please please, can we keep her?"

Summer stroked Blue Eyes's hair "I feel like a Glameow..." Blue Eyes said sweatdropping.

"Fine... You can keep her. You just have to clean up the mess she makes" Rand said petting Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes growled. Rand took a step back. "But how do we know she won't betray us?" Rand asked looking at Blue Eyes slightly scared.

"I gave Summer, my control gauntlet..." Blue Eyes said gesturing the glove like thing in Summer's hand.

Rand sighed, Leanne smiled at the new member of their house. "I guess she can share a room with Maya, since Kate is sleeping in Nema's room." Leanne said, Maya groaned. She really didn't want an ex-bad guy sharing a room with her.

"Since when did we decide this?" Maya asked glaring at everyone. "I could just switch rooms with Summer."

"Well we decided Summer and Ben together, because really they are doing all the work while we just patrol..." Kate said glaring back at Maya. "And besides you deserve it because you sneaked into the Union just to come to Oblivia... When we clearly told you not to come!"

They glared at each other and were ready to attack, but Keith and Kellyn holded them back.

Kate glared at Kellyn as she shook herself off of his grip. "Don't think you are off the hook either! You could have said no!" Kate said "Come on Keith, I want to go on patrol." She took his hand and left.

* * *

**Outside**

Once they were outside Keith stopped "I know, you aren't mad..." Keith said, she didn't look mad she was smirking "Why'd you drag me here?" Keith said looking at the girl.

Kate smirked "What can't I go on patrol with my best friend?"

"Well you never just stormed off to go on patrol..." Keith smirked back at her.

"Fine, I just wanted to spend time with you, you know, because you have been so stressed. I just wanted for you to lighten up. B-Besides I wanted to go on a d-" Kate stopped herself from saying the next part. She blushed and changed the topic. "Anyways I always wanted to ask, but why are you so protective of your cousins?"

Keith sighed "You know, you don't have to tell me of you don't want to." Kate said looking up at deeply in his eyes.

"No it's okay, I'm over protective of them, because they are my only family that I have left. My parents died when my aunt and uncle were babysitting me. So they adopted me. But then when I was ten, My aunt and uncle died because of shady people. I had to live off on my own and protect Maya and Saya. And when they were old enough I decided to go to Ranger school to protect them, but I didn't realize that they were going to follow me in becoming a ranger. That's why when they showed up in Ranger school that one day, I was mad and frustrated. They are the only family I have left" Keith said looking at her eyes.

Kate looked at him sympathetically "I'm sorry, I didn't know, but let's stop thinking about it. And go on a date!" Kate said then realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I mean-"

Keith blushed then smirked "I guess it's a date then."

"It's a date." Kate said grabbing his hand and ran dragging him somewhere. And after that they secretly started dating.

* * *

**Back to Rand's**

"Well that was, um..." Kellyn said once Keith and Kate left, Maya just hit him in the shoulder.

"You snuck in the Union to come here? Why?" Ben asked Kellyn and Maya.

Maya blushed "U-Uh I-It's nothing..." Maya said looking down flustered, which caused Ben to look at her curiously, and Blue Eyes to understand what Summer was talking about when they were in Daybreak Ruins.

"I can't tell you..." Kellyn said looking at Maya "It's a secret."

XxxX (2 days later)

"Gah! I can't take it anymore! Ben is just so... so..." Maya said once she got into the room sitting in her bed and next to her bed was a couch where Blue Eyes has slept the last two days.

"What? Dense. Then I believe so." Blue Eyes said once she got in the room.

"Gah! You scared me! No wonder you were a bad guy!" Maya said glaring at her.

"Why thank you" Blue Eyes said taking it as a complement.

"It wasn't a complement..." Maya muttered under her breath.

"Well I took it as one." Blue Eyes said glaring at her.

"Why did Summer even pick you over me? Aren't I supposed to be friends with her? Why did she even stop helping me with my love problems?" Maya said looking at her nails bitterly. The last three days Summer has been avoiding her and spending more time with Blue Eyes and Kate.

"Arceus! you are even more selfish than me! Have you ever even thought about her feelings? I bet you don't even know what or who she likes!" Blue Eyes snapped "I've been here for two days and You still don't get a clue!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked glaring at her.

"She clearly likes Ben! Can't you see? She always hangs out with him. Always has those sweet moments like Red Eyes and I used to have before I got fired!" Blue Eyes screamed at her.

"N-No she doesn't she will never do that to me!" Maya denied. Summer is or at least was her best friend she will never do that to her, right?

"And Ben clearly likes her back! Do you even see the little glances they steal when they think the other isn't looking? The blushes when people think they are dating? Summer even told me she likes Ben!" Blue Eyes glared at her in disbelief.

" No she doesn't she says it herself that she doesn't like him!" Maya stared at the ground, avoiding Blue Eyes's piercing stare.

"No, she says they aren't dating! And if she says she doesn't like him then it's clearly a lie, she is a terrible liar when it comes to Ben!" Blue Eyes said "And I'll prove it to you, When they go to Faldera Volcano!"

"W-We haven't decided who even goes to Faldera Volcano!" Maya said looking up her face was red from screaming.

"Yes we did! You know, when you were staring at Ben the whole time!" Blue Eyes said as she headed toward the door "You'll see, Summer and Ben will get together! And I'll prove to you today that Summer does have feelings for Ben when they head to Faldera Volcano. I even have a plan. So prepare to lose!" And with that she left.

Maya stared at the doorway where the blue-eyed ex-pincher leader just left. 'Summer would have told me she likes Ben, right?'

* * *

**Me: End of chapter... Can you believe Maya? She is so in denial... But Blue Eyes will get the idea through her thick head.**

**Summer: So, Blue Eyes is my new Pokémon or pet?**

**Me: No, but You and Rand did act as if Blue Eyes was a cat Pokémon...**

**Murph: You put no Obliviashipping in this chapter *pouts***

**Me: Relax, Relax... Summer and Ben will have their moments in the next chapter, they will not get together till later on and I mean later on... It's a slow process.**

**Murph: Fine...**

**Ben: I was barely in this chapter...**

**Me: Well isn't it torture? when I write you and Summer complain all the time about the chapter being torture.**

**Summer: You're just lucky that you aren't Maya, Ben**

**Ben: Well don't you think Blue Eyes was a little harsh?**

**Me: Meh, no. Anyways read and review. Baiii~**


	11. To Faldera and Maya's realization!

**Me: Yay! You don't know how long I waited for this chapter to happen! I planned the story even before I decided to write it!**

**Summer: What's so special about this chapter?**

**Me: You'll see!**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**SpiritBlueWolf: I know, right? It's just so hard to decide Almiashipping or Vantonageshipping. So I decided to add in Maya so we can even out the love triangles. Ben, you are acting weird! *Pokes cheek multiple times then pinches his cheeks* Is he blushing?**

**May845: O.O I better run... Anyways just to annoy them make them read this chapter. *smirks***

**dillduck: Well I do update fast when I'm determined or passionate about a chapter or something. Evil laugh? Evil... Magical... Laugh...**

**SunnySummer77: I torture you?! Good! No I'm kidding... Maybe I am though? No one knows, no one knows...**

**vantonageshipping: Si! Keith y Kate ya se hicieron novios~! Yay! jiji no se porque queria que Blue Eyes sea un Glameow. Pienso que estaba imaginando una niña preguntandole a sus papas si puede tener un perro...**

**chelseajackson: Si. Blue Eyes es un Glameow para ahora! Mwahahaha! Nunca podía decidir entre Kellyn y Keith... Entonces escoji a Keith. En este capítulo si hay Obliviashipping hasí que no te preocupes.**

* * *

**Me: What? Me? Own Pokémon? You're crazy! I as in, Kagami, doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Rand's House**

"Nema! I need your help!" Blue Eyes entered Nema's room.

"What do you need?" Nema said looking up from the project she was currently working on.

"Well, You know how Maya i-" Blue Eyes was cut off.

"Dense? Oblivious? Clueless to Summer's crush?" Nema said, "Yeah I know Kate and I always discuss about this. It's annoying how that girl doesn't even notice it. It's so obvious"

Blue Eyes's face lit up. "Well, I have and idea!" Blue Eyes said sitting in the chair next to hers. "And I need your help."

()()()()()

"Sounds perfect!" Nema said "but wait, why are you helping Summer? I thought you hated her..."

Blue Eyes sighed "I never hated her, I was jealous of her... I thought Red Eyes liked her, and that got me fired, because of my jealousy. Now, I know that I shouldn't be jealous. Summer doesn't like a Red Eyes that way, in fact I think she hates him..." Blue Eyes smiled "and The reason I'm helping her is because she is helping me, but that's not the only reason. The other reason is because I've never had friendship in my life. I was so blinded by being a Pincher Leader, that I never even thought of having friends. The only person I had my whole life was Red Eyes. Summer is the first friend I've ever had!"

Nema smiled "Then I guess I'll help you" Nema said, she showed her a necklace she has been working on, but decided to put it aside. "I've got it all done, I just need Ukelele Pichu, but how do we get him?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Pichu hates me..." Blue Eyes said sheepishly "I did keep his friends in my submarine..."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you.". Nema said, she turned around to see a sleeping Ukelele Pichu in the living room floor with no one in the room. She was about to take his Ukelele.

But he woke up angrily, he growled at her. "H-Hi Pichu..." Nema said nervously then sighed and started telling him why she was about to take the Ukelele. When she was done explaining Ukelele Pichu smirked and went to Nema's room to proceed the plan.

()()()()()

Everyone was sitting eating their lunch. Summer and Ben finished theirs and put the plates into the sink.

"I guess we are heading to Faldera Volcano... Come on, Murph!" Summer said and looked at Murph, who was getting a second serving. Summer glared at him and dragged him to the Union by his ear. Ben following with his Staraptor resting on his back. Pichu turned and winked at Nema and Blue Eyes who also winked back. He then left to go follow the Rangers.

A miniature necklace on his neck was dangling side to side as he tried to catch up with Summer and Ben.

* * *

**Faldera Volcano (Some parts are at Rand's house)**

Summer yawned. "Ugh that was a long ride" she stretched her legs and arms. "Pichu? Ben?" She looked at the boat and saw two sleepy forms. She smiled mischievously. While they were bored in the boat, they watched horror movies in an old TV in Keith's room.

While Summer was laughing at the movie, Ben and Pichu were scared and cuddled closer to her, which caused her to turn red the entire movie, but that's not the point. The point is Summer wanted to take advantage of those 'scaredy-cats'.

She walked over and sat next to Ben's sleeping body. She neared closer to Ben's ear. She blew on it gently which caused him to shiver. "I'm going to kill you~" she whispered in his ear trying to mimic the scary characters voice.

She stood up and walked farther from his body, She stopped and stood there as if she's been there the whole time. Frozen there like a sculpture.

Ben's eyes flew open and he stood, and yawned groggily. Summer pretended to be staring at nothing as if she was possessed. He turned to her and his eyes widened in fear.

"S-Summer?" He asked warily, he walked closer to her petite body.

Summer had on a straight face. "He's coming for you..." She didn't look at him, she continued to stare the thin air.

He whimpered a little which caused Pichu to wake up. Summer was still staring at nothing. "Pichu?" Pichu asked the girl and he walked closer to Summer next to Ben.

She craned her neck at Pichu and Ben's direction. Her eyes were wide in fear and she started shaking. "I-I..." Then she fell to the ground.

Ben ran to her and held her in his arms. "Summer!" She only coughed a little.

"They are coming for you~" She smiled creepily gazing at him with psychotic eyes.

"Gaaaah!"

"Pichuuuu!" They screamed and Summer closed her eyes and layed down motionless as if she was dead. Then after a matter of seconds she bursted out laughing, opening her mischievous brown eyes.

Ben and Pichu looked at the girl both of their faces were blank.

"What's with all the noise?" Murph walked over to them from the front of the union."We're here in Faldera Volcano, you know?"

"Oh really? Thanks for telling us Murphy!" Summer said getting out of the boat spinning around happily.

"Murphy?" Murph asked "What just happened?" He blinked a few times.

"Even I don't know..." Ben said in a daze.

"Come on! You're slow!" Summer ran back to Ben and grabbed his hand. "Let's go Pichu!" Pichu hesitantly jumped on her shoulder.

XXXX

"Okay Everyone, I want to show you my new invention!" Nema said "Blue Eyes had the idea, so I wanted to show it to you!"

Nema took a device that looked like an old TV. "Isn't it just a TV, Nema?" Rand asked the blue-haired girl.

"No Papa! It's not just a TV! You see, when Ranger's are on missions and they get into some trouble. The leader or other Rangers don't know what's going on." Nema said "So I made a miniature camera and made it into a necklace. I gave it to Pichu and now we can spy-y I mean watch what the Rangers on the mission are doing, wirelessly!"

Nema smiled proudly, she turned the knob. Then immediately they saw everything in Pichu's view.

Right now Ben looked horrified and Summer was laughing so hard at his expression. Murph came in and told them they are in Faldera Volcano and Summer started dragging Ben. Then Pichu climbed into Summer's shoulder.

"I wanted to ask, but why did you an ex-bad guy leader suggest something to help the Rangers?" Keith said suspiciously eyeing the blue-eyed girl.

"Well, no offense to you or your cousin," Blue Eyes said looking at Maya "but I'm here to prove to her that I was right!" Blue Eyes lazily pointed at Maya.

Maya growled "About what?" Kate asked chuckling a little, because of Maya's expression.

"Well, she said Summer likes Ben! But that's not true! I know that Summer isn't that kind of person that goes betraying friends!" Maya said venomously glaring at Blue Eyes and Kate who were smirking at her. "That's not true, right? Saya? Keith?"

Both of her family members froze, They didn't say anything.

"Y-You don't believe in her lie, right?" Maya added looking at them hopefully.

They both only sat there silently no words coming out of their mouths.

"Y-You believe her?! But she's a ba- ex-bad guy, you just met! How can you believe her?!" Maya yelled at both of them. She looked around and everyone was silent. With the occasional smirk from Kate and Blue Eyes.

Keith smacked Kate in the back of her head. She looked at him and pouted. He really wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he remembered that they were in front of everyone at the moment.

XXXX

"Oh come on, Ben! It was just a joke!" Summer giggled "It could've been worse."

"Exactly! It could've been worse! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ben said clutching his chest. His heart still beating rapidly from the scare she gave him when he woke up.

Summer punched him lightly. "Thanks for telling me that I'm a good actress!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ben said pretending to be hurt from her punches.

They smiled at each other and continued to walk.

Pichu smirked, they're flirting again...

XXXX

"Look they're flirting!" Blue Eyes said pointing at the screen.

"Th-That doesn't prove anything!" Maya crossed her arms, "They are just playing around!"

"Their way of flirting!" Blue Eyes yelled glaring at her.

"They didn't kiss. If they did then that would be proof enough!" Maya huffed looking at the table. 'They really do look like they're flirting' Maya said 'Oh, Shut up, Brain! Don't take the Ex-Bad guys side!'

XXXX **(A/N: Get used to me switching back and forth, okay?)**

They encountered some Pinchers, but the cowards didn't even put up a fight.

"Cowards!" Summer yelled at them, "Well at least we know Glameow was right..."

"Glameow?" Ben smirked, and they both bursted out laughing.

"I-I meant Blue Eyes!" Summer said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "A-Anyways let's move on ahead!"

They walked further into the Volcano.

XXXX

"G-Glameow!" Blue Eyes growled lightly.

Maya pointed and smirked. "Haha! You deserve it!"

"For what? Me being right?" Blue Eyes said smirking cockily.

"Oh! You little-!" Maya was about to say but Kellyn covered her mouth.

"Language." He said "There is an eleven year old girl in here..."

Maya just glared at him. "I-I thought you were on my side!"

"Weeeeell, I'm in no one's side, I was just pointing out that there is a young girl here!" Kellyn yelled at her defensively.

"Whatever!" Maya huffed and turned to the side, staring intently at the screen.

XXXX

"Kya!" Summer yelped when she almost tripped. Pichu fell off of her shoulder by accident.

The Pinchers were trying so hard to keep them out of going deeper into the cave or volcano. They put fire Pokémon everywhere. Rocks were all over the place and random magma puddles were here and there.

"You know, you could help me!" Summer said as she almost tripped she glared at Ben who was just standing there looking at her like an idiot.

Ben snapped out of his trance, "Y-You deserve it for scaring me earlier I was really worried!"

"Are we still talking about this?" Summer asked "I said I was sorry!"

"You never said that!" Ben said glaring at her.

"I'm saying it now, okay?" Summer stepped on a rock and almost fell over a puddle of magma. "Waaah!"

Ben caught her in his arms. Pichu looked at the two Rangers and remembered about the miniature camera. He grabbed the camera charm and held it up. So 'they' can see better.

Ben looked down at Summer shocked and Summer looked up. Their eyes met, and they couldn't deny that there was passion in each other's eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes unable to break contact.

They leaned closer and closer, and when they were millimeters away they stopped to see who would be the first one to crack. They couldn't really take it anymore, the more seconds they waited felt like hours to them. Both of them leaned closer, and their lips met, and their eyes closed. They kissed passionately, but slowly.

Their lips moved in sync and they held each other's bodies closer. Summer's arms went up to his neck, and Ben's arms went to her waist deepening the kiss.

Pichu's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was happening. All that time of interfering and they do it themselves! He was happy regardless. Did I say happy? I mean the Pichu was fan-girling inside.

His insides wanted to burst open, and jump all around playing his Ukelele. He really hoped Blue Eyes and Nema caught what just happened.

XXXX

Blue Eyes and Maya were still arguing.

"Hey, look!" Nema pointed at the screen. "Summer is fall-" Summer fell in Ben's arms at the screen. "-ing" she finished saying.

Blue Eyes and Maya stopped arguing and looked at the screen. They saw Pichu lift up the camera for a better view.

Summer and Ben were leaning closer in the screen. Everyone's eyes widened, including Maya's.

They stopped leaning to stare at each other's eyes. "What are they waiting for?!" Blue Eyes, Kate and Saya said at the same time.

Saya covered her mouth and looked at Maya apologetically. Maya shot her a glare huffing, but still looking at the screen.

Summer and Ben kissing was showing in the screen. Everyone's jaws dropped, Rand clenched his fists.

"My baby is growing up so fast..." Rand said, as both him and Leanne started sobbing.

"I'm here too, you know?!" Nema glared at them, but then her eyes softened and she smiled widely "Meh... I always did think of her as a sister"

Keith and Kate looked at each other and smiled. Their hands moved closer and they held each others hands smiling widely. "He finally got a girl, eh?" Keith mumbled under his breath, Kate rested her head in his shoulder.

No one noticed Kate and Keith, but Kellyn. He glared at both of them. Was he not good enough? He thought he did everything to impress Kate, but his best friend gets the girl... of course...

Saya just smiled at the screen, Blue Eyes shouted a 'Yay!' In victory.

Maya stared at the screen blankly, she couldn't believe what was happening. All this time Summer has been hiding something so important as this. She glanced at Kellyn who was glaring at Kate and Keith. Which made her madder.

She stood up and without a word she left to her room. 'She was lying all this time! I can't believe her! I trusted her I poured my heart to her about my feelings for Ben! And she just crushed them! I won't forgive her! Get ready Summer Minami, I will steal Ben's love if it's the last thing I do!' She thought as she left to make plans on crushing her new rival slash ex-best friend.

* * *

**Me: To tell you the truth, Summer and Ben aren't together... Yet! There is still more events to come. I only decided to make them kiss for Maya to see.**

**Summer: *Blushes* I-I can't believe y-you made me kiss the dork!**

**Ben: *Blushes* N-Not my fault**

**Me: Don't expect these two to get together right away. Read and Review. Baiiii~**


	12. Faldera Volcano Part 1!

**Reviews~**

**May845: Oooooh be careful wit Summer and Ben!**

**SpiritBlueWolf: Eh? I don't get it, I only pinched his cheeks... How does Ben Santiago look like?**

** vantonageshipper: Si Pichu estaba fangirling! Hee hee!**

**SunnySummers77: Yeah it does get confusing when you just read this and don't play the game... So you should act like all this is the game**

**ChelseaJackson: Si! Se Besaron! Yo estaba esperando para escribir ese capitulo!**

**dillduck: Yes, my friend, It will be an ongoing conversation ;)**

* * *

**I don't own Pokémon!**

**Warning: I didn't edit this, so sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

**Faldera Volcano**

"Ehem!" A voice said, which caused Summer and Ben to break apart. Both their eyes widened, what did they just do?!

"It would be better if you didn't make out when we're supposed to fight!" They turned to see a Pincher glaring at them.

Both Rangers flushed. Both their minds were blank and they were only thinking 'What just happened?' replayed over and over, in their heads.

"Pichu..." Pichu cursed under his breath. The moment was ruined by an idiot Pincher that doesn't know what privacy is.

"I don't see why, you Rangers are here. We are just looking for rare Pokémon." The Pincher said "I'll just have to get rid of you, Numel Attack!"

"Capture on!" Ben and Summer yelled together and looked at each other and blushed, but they still captured the Pokémon with ease.

The Pincher fled as fast as he could.

Summer and Ben just stood there awkwardly. Summer moved her hand to lightly touch her lips. 'My first kiss, huh?' She asked herself 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' She secretly smiled.

Ben just stood there calm on the outside, but he was panicking in the inside. 'W-What do I say? What do I do? Why did I do that? Did I ruin the friendship between us?! Arceus, I'm stupid!'

"Let's go..." Summer said avoiding any eye contact. "Who knows how far the Pinchers have gotten..."

"Y-Yeah! Let's go!" Ben said avoiding eye contact as well. He ran and heard some voices. Summer ran behind him and she could also hear the voices as well.

They hid behind a rock. "L-Leader, Are sure this is it? I mean it is a dead end." A Pincher said gently, looking like he is scared.

"I can see that. Now will you be quiet!" Red Eyes said, he looked mad. He didn't seem happy at all. He looked as if ready to punch a wall. "This isn't the wrong turn, why do you think we collected those emblems."

He took something out of his pocket. Then put it close to the monument in front of them.

A light shown and a figure was shining in the monument. The figure looked like Entei's sign.

Then suddenly the monument disappeared and it revealed a doorway. When they went inside the monument went back to it's original place.

Summer and Ben ran from their hiding place to in front of the monument.

"How are we going to open the Monument? obviously Red Eyes used something to get it open" Ben said, He decided to pretend that nothing happened between them.

"Hmmm, I know!" Summer pressed a button on her styler "Ranger sign! Entei?" She said hesitantly.

The Monument once again had a glowing figure in the center, and it disappeared once again.

"It worked!" Summer jumped and hugged Ben. Both of them blushed remembering the kiss. "U-Uh, Let's go defeat Red Eyes!"

They went to the entrance, and saw Red Eyes and two other Pinchers behind him. Red Eyes was using his gauntlet, it was releasing pink orbs on what was in front of him.

In front of him there was Moltres sound asleep. There were flames surrounding Moltres, creating a nest for him to sleep on. It looked distressed, it was trying to sleep, but something told it not to sleep and to wake up.

"Red Eyes! What are you doing?!" Summer said as she looked at the legendary bird Pokémon, that was trying so hard to sleep.

"L-Leader? The Rangers have come..." A Pincher said fidgeting around.

"I know. I heard them" Red Eyes said, those words had so much venom that the Pinchers flinched a little. "You know, You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be surprised that you are here. I know that you two stole Blue Eyes from us."

"We stole her? She came to us!" Ben said "Now stop fooling around and leave Moltres alone!"

"I think you've seen enough of Faldera Island..." Red Eyes said "It's time for all tourists to leave, but first you should enjoy your visit, here's you'r tour guides." He gestured to the two Pinchers.

"Hello we'll be your guides!" A pincher said as he smirked at rangers. "Welcome to the official world of pain! Enjoy your visit..."

They sent two Scyther to attack the Rangers.

"Capture On!" Both Summer and Ben shouted together. It was a little hard but they managed to capture both Pokémon.

"Our Scyther were captured..." The Pinchers said both looked down and ran to the corner to cower in fear. "Leader, I'm sorry,"

"You lost! so go take a hike!" Ben said as he glared at the Pinchers.

Red Eyes stopped trying to use the gauntlet. He turned to the Rangers and smirked. "Who cares about winning or losing a battle right now?" Red Eyes said, Summer looked at his eyes and only saw hatred.

"Look at Moltres," Red Eyes said, they looked at Moltres and saw that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "My Underlings were useful for buying time."

Moltres finally gave up on trying to sleep. He made a loud noise, and stretched. His fire nest disappeared leaving a once hot cave at normal temperature. Moltres looked mad and looked at his surroundings.

"Fina-Finally Moltres has awoken." The Pincher said, then Moltres flew towards Summer. Which caused her to stumble towards Ben.

Moltres flew to the sky. "Pinchers, let's go start the next task" Red Eyes said getting on his Z.Z Flyer.

"Red Eyes, Wait!" Ben said as he took a step closer still trying to hold Summer up. Her knees gave out when Moltres tried to fly towards her.

"Ugh! Charizard! Tell them to shush!" Red Eyes he said angrily, Charizard flew and crushed something on Ben's wrist.

"My Styler... It's..." Ben glared at Red Eyes still holding Summer up. Summer glanced at his Styler and frowned.

"See you later, Rangers!" Red Eyes said, smirking then left the scene.

"L-Leader wait for us!" Both Pinchers got on their Z.Z Flyer and left after their Leader

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for updating this a bit late. I'm probably going to make updates less frequent 'cause I started another story, but it's not on Fanfiction! I'm not Discontinuing this I will keep working on this, but don't expect an update everyday is all I'm saying. I'll update as soon as I can! This is a very important story to me so I'm not Discontinuing this.**

**So will still be working on this story~**

**Baiii~**

**-Kagami**


	13. Faldera Volcano Part 2!

**All of you are so understanding! Thank you! I'll update this story and finish it! I noticed that I'm forcing myself too much... but That's just who I am. I like to force myself to do something, I am very lazy so...**

* * *

**REVIEWS~**

**vantonageshipper: jejeje... lo siento por hacerte esperar... pero estoy aqui y viva! :)**

**May845: Oooooh, let me give you a towel! *Hands in Towel* Meh it's okay if you are taking a break from a story. I am the one who wants to do this so badly. I want to make you and the readers happy, this story also makes me happy. I don't know what I would do if it ends too fast.**

**SpiritBlueWolf: Wow! Now he sounds more Hispanic than what I thought... Well the Santiago, did give it off, and no it's not a ranger story. if anything it's a story I made up.**

**SunnySummer77: Well I did say that they won't get together until later on and that don't expect them to get together right away. They still need their time to process things together. And yes the others are going to be nosy~ I just love embarrassing those two!**

**Guest: Here's an Update~**

**Cynderheart456: Aaaw~ you think so? Thanks~ As you can see I'm a veeeery hopeless romantic, yet I've never have dated anyone... Yeah, I have noticed that people are encouraging me to do this... And I get too excited and rush myself *laughs nervously* I'm glad you like the story :)**

**ChelseaJackson: Si! Como lo savias, que Red Eyes miraba a Summer y Ben con odio por esa razon? y el proximo capítulo va hacer mas largo. Depende de que humor yo este.**

**dillduck: Yep, be more ready than ever, because if I do discontinue this I will need the punishment, but good thing that, I'm not, never have I once thought of discontinuing this story. I've only been thinking of updating it.**

* * *

**I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Still in Faldera!**

"Hey where are you going?! What's your next plan?!" Ben called after the Pinchers, but none of them answered and he defeatedly sighed. Ben looked down at petite girl who was still in his arms, "Summer we have to go after them..."

"Yeah, but how? Your styler is broken and we can't chase them by foot!" Summer said urgently trying to stand up. They both silently held each other, thinking of a way to chase the Pinchers.

Then suddenly Ben's Staraptor flew in front of Ben. "Staaaaar!" The Pokémon chirped.

"Staraptor, have your wounds healed?" Ben asked the small staraptor. The Pokémon just flew to the direction the Pinchers flew by.

Ben nodded in understanding, He looked down at Summer, "Summer! Chase Red Eyes on my Staraptor!" Ben said urgently.

"Ben... I can't stand up!" Summer said, she tried stand up, but failed. Her knees were still weak from the scare Moltres gave her.

"Okay." Ben carried her bridal style, Summer whole face turned red. He put her on his Staraptor. "I'll go to the Union, Okay?"

"I-I'll meet you there..." She got comfortable on Staraptor, and left to search for Red Eyes. She could barely make out a figure trying to escape.

She finally caught up to Red Eyes. She flew slower behind Red Eyes, and didn't say a word.

"Is stubbornness one of the qualities they look for in a Ranger?" Red Eyes said pretending to ask himself, acknowledging her presence.

Summer gasped and glared at Red Eyes, who just turned around and smirked with fiery eyes full of hatred.

"If you want to taste defeat that badly..." Red Eyes said, Summer growled.

"I didn't lose! We didn't even fight!" Summer said as she glared at the red-eyed man.

"Fine! I'll play with you for a little bit!" Red Eyes says **(A/N: You don't know how suggestive that sounds... he does actually say this in the game. soooo... O/O) **"Can you dodge my onslaught attacks" He started to shoot green and pink orbs all around. Summer managed to dodge them, but it was hard.**  
**

"Not Bad..." Red Eyes smirked, "Now it's time to switch to my serious mode. This Pokémon will be your opponent."

A Charizard flew toward Summer. "Capture On!" Summer moved her arm to draw loops on the Orange Pokémon. Summer captured it with ease.

Red Eyes groaned "Fine! I admit that you won this time!" He said "But next time will be different" 'Did he just declare rivalry?! I'm so going to win!' Summer thought.

"What are you planning?" Summer asked glaring at the red-eyed pincher leader.

"Like I am going to tell-" Red Eyes was about to say, but was cut off by two Pinchers who decided to join in. The two Pinchers didn't even see the female Ranger. So Summer decided to just stay silent.

"Leader, we have a report" one of the Pinchers said, "We've finally located Articuno!" Summer smirked 'Articuno, huh?' She thought to herself. "According to research Articuno's location i-"

"Don't say another word!" Red Eyes glared at both Pinchers "You are giving the Ranger information!"

Both Pinchers glanced at the smirking female Ranger. "Oh no! Leader, forgive me!" The Pincher pleaded nervously.

"Hey Ranger, That Staraptor looks a little tired.." Red Eyes said with a concerned face, Summer glared at him 'Is that supposed to be an insult?' "I won't say anything bad. You and it should go and take a nap somewhere."

Summer's eyes widened in surprise. 'He cares about Pokémon and Rangers? But isn't he supposed to be a Pincher? Then again Blue Eyes is also caring.'

"I'm going on ahead so, later!" Red Eyes said disappearing off to a distance. Summer was to surprised to go on and follow him.

The Styler beeped, Summer dazedly pressed the answer button 'Summer! Are you okay? Did you catch Red Eyes? ' Ben's voice came on.

"I-No... I'm okay... and I didn't capture Red Eyes..." Summer said still dazed.

'...I see, I want to hear the rest when you come back to the Union' Ben said with a concerned voice.

"Mhm" Summer made a small noise, nodding. She flew looking for the Union, when she found it she landed Ben's Staraptor. She got off and stood, she sighed in relief, she can finally stand up.

"So now that everyone is here." Murph said, "Will someone give me a report."

Summer and Ben nodded and told the story skipping the kiss and romantic parts, much to Pichu's dismay. He kept waving his small arms trying to tell Murph what happened, but he didn't understand them. He gave up at the end.

"The point is Moltres wasn't pinched. He was simply woken up" Ben said "But they said they were done with the job which I don't get..."

"I think the Pinchers are after Articuno next..." Summer said out of the blue, "They said something about finding out Articuno's location"

Both Summer and Ben sighed it really didn't seem like a mission clear.

* * *

**Rand's House**

Summer, Ben, and Murph arrived to Rand's house, once they went in. Everyone sat there silently all with a glass of tea. Summer and Ben looked at each other. It wasn't normally this silent it was always so loud that they had to cover their ears.

Blue Eyes stood up and walked towards Summer and Ben. "So how'd it go?" Her smile was too wide.

"Uh, well we found out th-" Summer said but was cut off by Maya slapping her hard.

"W-What was that for?!" Summer yelled at her clutching her red cheek. Ben went closer to her and examined it, it was red but it wouldn't leave a bruise.

Maya secretly glared, but shrugged it off "I just wanted to see if you were _Summer_ and not some _traitor_" Maya acted as if nothing happened and went up to her room.

* * *

**Me: You'll have to wait for everyone else's reaction... Mwahahaha!**

**Summer: Maya is getting creepier and creepier...**

**Ben: Yeah, I'm kind of scared**

**Me: Don't be whiny babies! So anyways, I'll probably make the next chapter, loooooooonger, 'cause all of you have been good little readers *Pats Readers's head***

**Summer: Now, you are creeping me out...**

**Ben: I feel scared now...**

**Me: *Groans* The point is, I'll make next chapter longer, I promise. More to come from Maya and Summer. So read and review. Baiii~**


	14. Can't Escape Now

**Reviews~**

**SunnySummer77: Yep Maya is lying... She doesn't bother telling them the real reason... Maya is in DENIAL! :P**

**SpiritBlueWolf: Maya is turning a little... Slightly... Okay, a whole lot creepy... seems that you change your mind a lot when it comes to writing and planning stories, but it's okay. I just realized I update every four days... I'm turning into a lazy person. Wait, I was always a lazy person... :D**

**ChelseaJackson: Quieres matar a Maya? jaja lo puedo imaginar. Red Eyes es muy tierno, verdad? XD Instinto de protección? Yo lo puedo imaginar jiji XD**

**May845: Ooooh, Seems like you are having a hard time. Here hide behind the door and lock it. *Gestures to the door* I'll try to distract them...**

**dillduck: Yep! You are a good reader, you perk me up by threatening to use your 'magical' laugh on me. Which causes me to be slightly scared and update every now and then. ;)**

**Cynderheart456: Yep, You'll see some of that in this chapter. And is Ben really oblivious? Hmmmm...?**

* * *

**I don't own Pokémon...**

* * *

**Rand's House**

Summer looked at red-head that was heading up stairs. "Uh...What was that about?" She asked the people sitting in the kitchen.

"Forget that, What happened on your mission?" Blue Eyes smiled really wide.

Pichu noticed this and smirked "Pichu?" He stood next Blue Eyes as if repeating her question.

"Uh, well they didn't pinch Moltres, they only woke him up, and I think they are going after Articuno..." Summer said to everyone.

"No not thaaaaaat... Before that when you just arrived at Faldera..." Blue Eyes said secretly smirking.

"Uh, Summer pranked me, I was mad, we found some Pinchers, Summer called you a Glameow, we saw Red Eyes, He broke my styler, End of story!" Ben said as he handed Nema his styler and grabbed Summer's arm to go to their room.

Blue Eyes grabbed Summer and Ben's hand. "I know you are hiding something." Blue Eyes said smirking.

Kate grabbed Ben's arm, "I want to show you guys a video!" Kate said cheerfull. "Nema recorded it, and Pichu was the camera-man or Pokémon..."

Summer and Ben looked at each other, everyone is acting really weird. Blue Eyes and Kate dragged Summer and Ben and made them sit in the chairs.

Nema set a TV in the table and turned it on, she also handed Ben his now fixed styler. Summer and Ben came up at the screen. Summer suddenly stumbled and they were kissing.

Summer and Ben's eye's widened, Summer's face reddened while Ben's paled. They both looked at each other, then they turned away as fast as they could.

All the People in the kitchen smirked, Murph looked at the screen. "Oh so that's what you were trying say" Murph said to the Pichu.

Staraptor nudged Ben with his wing, and had a knowing look in his face. Saya didn't know if she should congratulate Summer or go upstairs comfort Maya. Keith patted Ben on the back and congratulated him.

"Ehem!" Rand cleared his throat and turned to the two blushing Rangers, "I wanted to say congratulations, and Ben, if you hurt Summer in any way then I will hurt you"

Summer had a sudden realization, is that why Maya slapped her? She felt bad, but at the same time she was glad she kissed Ben. She didn't feel any regret kissing him, in fact she wanted to do it again.

"Uh..."

"I..."

Both Summer and Ben stuttered at the same time.

"I'M GOING ON PATROL!"

"I'M GOING UP TO MY ROOM!"

They screamed at the same time. Ben headed ran toward the front door, and Summer went upstairs. Of course neither of them wanted to deal with the crazyness of the Rangers and... Former pincher... And an archeologist... And an eleven year old scientist.

* * *

Summer bumped into a taller red-head as she went up to her room. "Er... I'm sorry..." She apologized for bumping into her.

"For what? Being a _traitor,_" The curly-haired girl said glaring down at Summer. "I know you kissed Ben! You could've told me you liked him!"

"Oh I'm not apologizing for _that_." Summer scoffed, she didn't even try to hide it.

"What did you say?!" Maya hissed at the petite girl.

"I'm apologizing because I bumped into you, I'm not apologizing for kissing your 'soon-to-be boyfriend'." Summer said surprisingly staying calm "At least I apologized for something, you didn't apologize for RUDELY SLAPPING MY FACE!"

"Why should I apologize? You betrayed me!" Maya yelled "I only slapped you for that! You didn't apologize for not telling me about you liking the same guy I like. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Why would I tell you?! You act like an obsessive fangirl! Do you really want me to crush your dreams?" Summer said her words were a lot harsher than she thought.

"I liked him first!" Maya hissed "I clearly deserve him!"

Summer scoffed "You think you liked him first? I liked him before you've ever met him!" Maya was shocked, it's true Summer knew him first, but did she like him back then, too?

Summer just walked away to her room, she didn't really want to deal with her rival/ex- best friend. To Summer, Maya is acting like a selfish brat.

She knew that Maya will be a difficult rival to compete. She wasn't going to give up, though. She knew Maya will do anything to get Ben to notice her. So if Maya tries so hard to get Ben then Summer should try hard as well.

She will have to confess to him earlier than she thought.

* * *

"Well trying to pretend that it didn't happen, didn't work..." Ben said, walking around looking for people in need "I guess on the next mission, I should at least try to tell her my feelings..."

Staraptor smirked at his rangers embarrassed face. "I have to at least tell her... I wonder why Maya would slap Summer like that if they are friends..." Staraptor nearly facepalmed at Ben's oblivious mind.

"Well Maya did kind of bother me with her 'flirting'" Ben said out loud absentmindedly, Staraptor looked at Ben in shock, he knew the whole time? Then why didn't he say anything...?

Yes, Ben did know about Maya's 'secret' crush on him. He clearly knew it since the beginning, she wasn't really good at hiding it. It's like she blurts it out to the whole world. Of course, he still is oblivious to see that Summer has a crush on him. Summer is just good at hiding it, yet everyone notices her crush at first meeting. Everyone notices Maya's crush at first glance.

Ben liked Maya at first, but even then it was a just friends kind of like. He never had a crush on her, though. He was just trying to be nice, but she annoyed him a lot at times. Let's just say he isn't exactly her biggest fan. He still continues to be nice to her because of Summer and Keith, mostly Summer though.

He has always liked Summer in the romantic way, but of course he was too oblivious to his own feelings. He realized that he liked her as more than just a friend when he nearly lost her when they caught a first glance at this region.

Yes, Ben isn't as oblivious as everyone thought. He acted oblivious on purpose, he almost nearly caught on to Summer's crush on him, but he was still unsure about it. He thinks that he isn't good enough for her. Summer did most of missions. Took the risk of falling to the ocean to save him. She came up with most ideas. He tried to impress her a lot, but he thought she never noticed.

He acted nice to everyone he meets even the ones that annoyed him to no end. (cough Maya cough) He stood up to Red Eyes when they first came into the island. He constantly tried to flirt with her, but failed because of all the awkward silences that followed. So in reality he wasn't the one who was oblivious, it was everyone else who was. He only acted dumb on purpose.

He desperately wanted her to see that he likes her. He finally realized that if he didn't say anything someone will eventually steal her.

He decide that the next time they are on a mission alone...

He will confess to her.

* * *

**Me: So Ben isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks he is...**

**Ben: Everyone underestimates me... Yes, I know when people have crushes on me. *Glances at Summer***

**Summer: *Blushes* I-I don't know what you are talking about!**

**Me: Hate it? Love it? Read and Review!**


	15. Staraptor!

**Yay! I'm not dead! Sorry for the looooong wait. My family relatives came to visit and I had absolutely no time to write. And when they were gone I still had no time!**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Vantonageshipper: Fufufu~ Si Maya fue muuuuuuy immadura. Y no te preocupes... esta bien mi internet es malo tambien TT ^ TT bueno a veces...**

**SunnySummer77: Yep soooo right! Haha, I can see a lot of people hate Maya... OH WELL! I can live with that. I'm still too nice though so I'm not giving Maya the terrible fate but she will uh learn later... That Summer and Ben are meant to be!**

**SpiritBlueWolf: Hmm... Assuming that they are the same age as Maya and Saya... Summer and Ben are both 15 like the other rangers. Keith though is 16.**

**May845: I have a universal key that can open everything! *Unlocks door cell* hmmm... *Pulls pocket knife out of nowhere* There you are free!**

**ChelseaJackson: oh okay! La puedes matar con mucho gusto! Aqui esta un cuchillo! *te da un cuchillo* pero todavia no la mates... la necesito para la historia...**

**dillduck: Yep Dramasass indeed! I'm glad it brightened your morning. *Smiles* No need for the laughing bombs I finally updated!**

**Cynderheart456: Haha, no need to feel bad I mislead you and everyone else Mwahahaha! Yep Maya needs to be more secretive *sweatdrops***

* * *

**Disclaimer: You own Pokémon? **

**Me: Nope *cries silently***

**Summer and Ben: *Smiles in satisfaction***

* * *

**(Four Days Later) Rand's House**

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase...? Blue Eyes please...?" Summer got on her knees, Blue Eyes snorted in amusement.

"I told you that I'm not telling you anything..." Blue Eyes said as Summer gave her a pleading look "I'm still loyal to the Pinchers... Besides we didn't even know what we were planning next when I was there."

Summer looked at the other people in the room. Nema, Leanne, Ben, Rand, Maya, and Kate were sitting eating dinner listening to Blue Eyes and Summer's conversation. While Kellyn, Saya, and Keith went to the union with Murph for the day. Summer shrugged and sat down next to Blue Eyes and an empty chair beside her. "Well I tried" She said not caring about what Blue Eyes responded.

"You didn't even try..." Maya muttered under her breath, everyone else didn't hear her they just laughed at Summer and Blue Eyes. Maya sat incredibly close to Ben, which caused Summer to glare at Maya.

Ben noticed that Maya was really close to him, so he pretended not to notice and stood up to put his plate in the sink. He returned and sat next to Summer, Maya noticed this and stood up and walked in between Summer and Ben and just stood there casually.

Both Summer and Ben sighed secretly wishing she haven't done that.

Kate sighed because of Maya's immature response and made a serious face, which meant time to discuss the Pincher's plans "Well how exactly are we going to find where Articuno is?"

"I've never seen Articuno..." Rand said "But I heard it's in a deep sleep somewhere in Oblivia, but I don't know where."

Leanne rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm... Maybe... there's a clue in this very room...And it's _very_ close to us."

Rand looked around the room and his gaze landed in front of him, "I don't think the flowers from the table are a clue on how to find Articuno..." Rand said earning a playful hit behind his head from Nema.

Leanne gave him a look, "Oh for goodness sake! I'm not talking about the flowers!" Leanne rubbed her forehead "We are _walking, sitting, standing_ on it right now..."

"The rug?" Rand asked, All the people looked at the soft baby blue rug.

"That's right!" Leanne added smiling. "You bought it for me right after we moved to Oblivia"

"Aaaaw..." All the girls chorused. Ben sweatdropped he was the only guy besides Rand that was in the kitchen.

Ben just awkwardly sat in his chair glancing at Summer. Still sad that Maya moved in between him and Summer. He reached for Summer's hand and hesitantly intertwined her fingers with his.

Summer noticed a familiar warmth in her hand and looked at their hands. She blushed and smiled at him, she squeezed his hand tightly. Ben smiled back at her and started to rub comforting circles on her hand with his thumb. They both sighed contently.

Maya remained unaware of their flirting still standing in between them. She got tired and sat on Ben's lap. Summer and Ben's hands ripped out of each others grasps. Ben squirmed in his chair uncomfortably and Summer glared at Maya who just smirked at her.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here" Maya whispered in his ear, "I got tired..."

"U-Uh" Ben stuttered out, he wanted to push her away so badly, but he didn't why, you ask? Simply because Ben didn't want to sound rude in front of Summer.

Summer growled lightly. 'He just _lets_ her stay there?! Why does he have to be so _nice_? But then again that is also a good thing... That he's nice...And sweet...And those chocolate brown eyes make me want to melt every time I glance at them... Gah, stop that, Summer!'

No one noticed the three rangers. "Oh that's right I bought it in Aqua Resort in Sophian Island" Rand said smiling at the memory. "But what does the rug have to do with Articuno?"

"You've bought it and you forgot it already?" Leanne glared at her husband intensely.

"Papa..." Nema gave him a warning look.

Rand backed away a little getting ready for the full blow, but it never came. Because Leanne just sighed in disapproval, "Why don't you move the table so everyone can see." She said

"Okay," He turned to Ben with Maya on his lap and Summer death glaring both of them. "Ben uh, can you help me move the table?"

"Uh sure!" Ben said eagerly wanting to get Maya off of him. Maya frowned and got off of Ben. They moved the big table that was in the middle of the kitchen to the corner close to Nema's room or Lab. When they removed the table from the kitchen, it revealed a big baby blue rug covering almost the whole room. In the middle of the rug there was a bird Pokémon design that looked a lot like Articuno.

"Articuno?" Blue Eyes asked looking at the gigantic design.

"Yep, looks like it" Kate stated.

"Oh that's right! The design was Articuno on the rug." Rand said as Leanne nodded slightly. "I remember the weaver said that the Articuno rug has been passed on generation to generation from Sophian Island..."

"Right! So I'm guessing that Sophian Island has a connection with Articuno." Leanne smiled touching her big blue haired bun on her head.

"So the weaver might know something about Articuno?" Summer asked.

Leanne and Rand both nodded their heads. "Yep! So both of you would have to fly to Aqua Resort..." Rand pointed to Summer and Ben. Maya growled they have to be partnered up again? "...And talk to the Rug weaver."

"Leave it to us!" They both said in unison, "But wait, My Staraptor is exhausted and injured... So how are we going to fly there? I haven't seen a Staraptor anywhere since we came here..." Ben said looking at his Staraptor sleeping in the corner.

"Now that I think about it... I haven't seen one either..." Summer trailed off.

Blue Eyes paled, but everyone failed to notice. Then Burkhart came in the house without knocking "Rand, you home?"

"Oh! Hello Burkhart!" Rand greeted the wireless tower's employee? I guess you can call him that...

"Um... I saw some Pinchers going to the storehouse in Hinder Cape..." Burkhart said, Blue Eyes paled even more. "They were being awfully sneaky, but I saw them from a distance. So they didn't see me..."

"The abandoned storehouse?" Rand asked confused. 'What would they be doing there?' He asked himself, "That sounds suspicious. I'll go check it out..."

"No need to worry Rand. Leave it to us!" Ben said with a determined look on his face looking at Summer who smiled and blushed.

"But your Staraptor..."

"We'll take care of it for you!" Kate and Blue Eyes said in unison hoping to get both of them alone.

"I'll go with both of you!" Maya said linking arms with Ben. Both Summer and Ben groaned inwardly. They wanted to go _alone_. Kate and Blue Eyes growled, because of the fangirls they are. Pichu was almost going to release electricity, but restrained himself from doing so.

"Okay then..." Rand said "Hinder Cape is before Big Booker Bridge, you know... Where the two Pinchers stopped when we were chasing after them."

"Oh yeah...!" Summer said, Ben and Maya looked at her confused, "Long story! But I'll lead the way..." Summer groaned, now she had to deal with the flirting from those two... (mostly Maya though)

* * *

**Storehouse in Hinder Cape (Summer's POV)**

The walk there was torture! I really wanted to tell Ben how I feel, but Maya is literally throwing herself at him! She tripped and fell on top of Ben, and she smirked when she got off him, SMIRKED! Gah, how could I stand her?! She is so annoying...

After she did that I decided to walk ahead of both of them, I was well aware that Pichu was giving them death glares while hiding behind my shoulder-length hair that was sticking out in all sorts of ways, yet I still love my hair even though it's a pain in the neck.

We arrived to the storehouse where Rand and I stopped to fool the Pinchers. Haha good times! Before the 'moment ruiner' showed up AKA: Maya.

I looked at the storehouse, I don't remember the door being open... "Hey you two! Will ya quit talking and come over here!" I yelled at them receiving a death glare from Maya, What can I say? Hanging out with Blue Eyes and Booker will change your whoooooole personality.

Hanging out with Booker? Well Saya keeps making me accompany her every time she wants to visit Nick. While she is flirting with Nick I hang out with Booker. Who usually teases me about Ben.

I just love my friends... Note sarcasm.

So that is why I've been acting different maybe... I probably am more confident around Ben, but Maya ruins everything! She flirts with him, acts all seductive around him. It makes me want to barf. I'm surprised I'm still alive after all her annoying flirting. I swear she acts like a fangirl...

"Summer! Don't go ahead of us!" Ben said panting I must've walked to fast. While Maya groaned, Ha! Serves her right!

"Yeah, Yeah..." I rolled my eyes and patted him on the back, "We're here by the way."

"This is the storehouse?" Ben asked "I remember passing here many times, but I don't remember the door being open... Well let's go in!"

"Uh Ben, can I talk to Summer alone?" Maya said with her annoying high-pitched voice.

Ben nodded and went to the stairs, where the shore is, to talk to the fisherman.

Once he left Maya's eyes flared "What's the matter with you?!" She said "Would you quit acting so immature and annoying! Seriously you've been hanging out with Blue Eyes waaaaay too long! How can you trust her?! She's evil! And stop flirting with Ben! He. Is. Mine!"

"I'm immature? Look at you! You've just interrupted an important mission! And I'm annoying?" I scoffed "You talk like an annoying squirrel! No offense to the squirrel Pokémon, they are much more cuter than you!"

Maya gasped "I can trust whoever I want to! You can't tell me what to do! You and Ben aren't even dating! And until you man up and confess to him then I will keep doing what I want to!" I said leaving her speechless she opened her mouth, but I interrupted her. "Ben, come over here!"

Maya glared at me, "We aren't done talking..." She mumbled as Ben came over.

"Okay, ready to go?" He asked looking at me putting his hand up for me.

"Yes we're ready!" Maya said putting her hand in his and dragging him to the storehouse I glared at her. Pichu growled at her behind her back.

We all walked in to see a Pincher locking a door to a big cell in front of him. The cell almost took the whole storehouse space.

"Lock it up tightly..." The Pincher mumbled out loud, he looked like he had nothing better to do, "And that's that..."

I decided to act along, "Saying things out loud is a good way to work." Maya and Ben looked at me confused.

"It sure is!" The Pincher said, "Because if you get used to something it's easy to make careless mistakes" he turned around "WHAT?! Pokémon Rangers? and three of them"

I smirked "Do you mind telling us why you are here?" I asked politely, maybe I won't have to fight this guy. I received more strange looks from the other two.

"Well, I um, err uh, how should I explain this?" The Pincher said "What am I to do...? That's right this!" He held his hand up and a Ledian came out of nowhere.

Before Ben or Maya could do anything I held my hand up "Capture On!" I said Pichu went in front of me to help soothe the Ledian with his music as I drew loops befriending the Pokémon. "Capture Complete!" I cheered high-fiveing Pichu. I basically became better with working with Pichu. Booker adjusted the Ukelele so it would be more affective which it worked!

Ben looked impressed, while Maya looked jealous. The Pincher paled "Excuse me!" He ran away dropping the keys to the cell. I got them and twirled them around.

"Wow Summer, That was amazing!" Ben smiled at me, while I blushed.

"Yeah great..." Maya glared at me, but I ignored her.

"Th-Thank you..." I said hitting him in the head to cover up that I was blushing, "N-Now stop standing there like an idiot and help me open the cell!"

We moved the keys to the keyhole and opened the cell door. Then suddenly a bunch of Staraptor appeared in front of our eyes.

"So this is why we haven't seen any Staraptor around since we came here..." Ben said looking at the cute bird Pokémon.

"Yeah... they must've kept them in here to make us stay on the island." I stated looking at both Ben and Maya. I smiled "We should let them fly back to their respective places."

Ben smiled back and nodded, Maya was trying hard not to smile. I'm guessing she really is trying so hard to hate me. Even if Maya is annoying she was my friend at one point and maybe she still is.

We guided the Staraptor to the door and watched them fly around Oblivia!

* * *

**Me: There you go! I hope you are satisfied.**

**Summer: Well at least we could go to places now!**

**Ben: Yep! I can't wait!**

**Maya:...**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you liked it! I made it longer than the last chapter. See you next chapter which will hopefully come out soon! Review! And Baiiii~**


	16. Practicing Flying!

**Wow about half or more of you want to kill Maya... Okay! *Sets up a stand saying free knives* Have fun don't kill her yet though...**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**A star in the sky 828 (Vantonage Shipper): Aqui está! *Te da un cuchillo* te voy a decir lo mismo que Chelsea... La puedes matar pero todavia no. La necesito para la historia. ;)**

**May845: Ooooh can't wait to see what you have planned for the two Lovebirds~**

**SpiritBlueWolf: Oh yeah you can kill her! I welcome you to do it. Not yet though... And if I see her dead what am I going to tell Keith and Saya? Summer and Ben Alone? in this chapter no... Next Chapter? De-Pe-Nds~**

**dillduck: Were you really? Good think I updated, before you unleashed your magical powered laugh on me (OwO)b**

**ChelseaJackson: Kellyn no se fue al Union de Almia... Se fue al Union el barco de Murph. XD Haha gracias Rafa! Oh Si! Si! escribe un FIC DE M DE ELLOS *Fangirling* y sip Blue Eyes, Kate, y Pichu son fangirls. Mwahahaha! Y lo de Almiashipping... Perdon peeeeeero a mi me gusta mas el vantonage... Pero SI me gustan los dos! ...Wow puedo imaginar lo que dijiste que tu quieres que Summer y Ben hagan... XD**

* * *

**Kagami: I... Don't... Own... Pokémon *Dies***

* * *

**Rand's house and Oblivian Skies**

"So all of the Staraptor were released to safety?" Kate asked tugging her spiky pigtails. "Is that why you were acting weird when we were taking care of Staraptor, Blue Eyes?"

Blue Eyes laughed nervously, "Well I did say that I am not saying anything... About the pinchers...So are they back in the Oblivia Region?"

Summer nodded "Yep they all made it safely around the island"

"Thank you for taking care of Staraptor." Ben said "He looks much better now!"

"Yeah, your welcome." Kate said for both her and Blue Eyes.

"Come on, Staraptor!" Ben's Staraptor flew towards him, happy to be back.

"The Staraptor thing convinced me to check on everything more frequently..." Rand said, scratching the back of his neck "I think you two should practice flying the Staraptor before going to Aqua Resort."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Summer said, "Let's go!"

"We are going to fly also!" Blue Eyes stated receiving weird looks from everyone "What? I haven't flown my Z. Z. Flyer since I quit!"

"You got fired..." Summer mumbled.

"Yeah, Same thing!" Blue Eyes said covering up her embarrassment "Now let's go flying!"

They all went outside to practice flying Staraptor because it has been a long time since there has bee Staraptor in this Region.

Ben got on top of his Staraptor, until a familiar red-head greeted. "Hi Ben! You know there are no more Staraptor left and everyone is already flying, so can I fly with you?"

Summer flew fast in her Staraptor, she was laughing happily chatting with Kate in her Staraptor and Blue Eyes in her Z.Z. Flyer.

"Summer, look!" Blue Eyes pointed behind her, Summer turned to see Maya and Ben flying on the same Staraptor. Summer's blood boiled, and she laughed psychotically.

"Blue Eyes! You broke Summer!" Kate screamed as Summer went towards Ben's Staraptor.

Maya looked to see Summer coming towards Ben's Staraptor. And that's not it she was flying fast. "Ben look!" Ben turned to see Summer.

He quickly dodged her attack but Summer chased them. "Summer, why are you chasing us?"

"What? Can't I play around?" Summer smirked.

"But you nearly scared me to death!" Ben argued his heart pumping fast.

"It's a GAME! Duh!" Summer smirked widely "Don't take everything so seriously!"

"SUMMER!" He started chasing her Staraptor, both of them laughing and smiling widely. Maya couldn't stand it anymore so she poked Ben on the shoulder.

"I think practice is over..." Maya whispered in his ear, "Everyone is going inside..."

Summer groaned, 'Why does she keep ruining the fun?' She thought landing her Staraptor. Ukelele Pichu smiled at her when she landed. She smiled sadly looking at Maya and Ben who were walking toward her. Ukelele Pichu ran around he causing her to get dizzy and fell.

A warm pair of arms stopped her from falling to the ground. She looked up to see Ben. 'How does this keep happening?!' She thought to herself. They both leaned closer.

Maya frowned at this, "Hey... Um... What are you guys doing...?" She asked innocently pretending not to know what's happening.

They both separated as fast as they could and blushed. Summer glared at Maya, Maya glared back at her, then soon it turned into a staring contest.

"Summer! Ben! Maya! What has been taking you so long?" Saya said looking out at the door.

**(Next Morning)**

"We're leaving!" Ben said as Summer captured a Staraptor. They closed the front door. The door opened again revealing Maya.

"Can I come?" Maya asked politely, secretly glaring at Summer.

"Sorry Maya, you can't go..." Saya said standing up from her chair in the kitchen and going outside to stand next to her. "Keith and Kate want to take us out..."

"Is it _that_ important?" Maya whined throwing her hands up like a kid having a tantrum.

"Yes, they said they want to tell us something..."

"Can I at least bring Kellyn along?" Maya asked, "It's boring seeing Kate and Keith being dense idiots and not confessing and getting together... Besides it's fun seeing Kellyn pout like a puppy when they flirt"

"Oh Maya, only you like seeing people you like in pain..." Saya mumbled quietly even Maya didn't hear her. "Yes, you can bring Kellyn along..."

"Okay!" Maya said with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks. She then went inside and closed the door. Maya didn't know why she was excited to go all of the sudden.

Summer and Ben sighed in relief, hearing the whole conversation. "Well it's time to go talk to the weaver!" Summer said helping her Pichu sit in the captured Staraptor. She climbed up and Ben did the same.

"Well... Race ya there!" Summer said flying as fast as she could.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Ben said trying to catch up to her. Both were laughing uncontrollably flying to Aqua Resort in Sophian Island.

* * *

**Me: Short Chapter... Ya happy Obliviashippers? Summer and Ben aren't going to Aqua Resort with Maya! But you never know... I might do something devious... 'Cause I love torturing you! **

**Summer: *Blushes* Alone with Ben?**

**Ben: Don't you think you are being a little mean to the readers?**

**Me: Well it shows me how much they care about the story... And besides who likes a non-eventful story happy story with absolutely no tension or 'push'? Well not me besides it keeps me interested in the story.**

**Summer and Ben: *Sigh***

**Me: So? How was the chapter? Do you like it or hate it? Or do you think it needs more fluff? Tell me! Okay sorry about that... Anyways read and review! Baiiii~ see you soon!**


	17. Supurna and Kasa!

**Sorry I took too long, the truth is that I was taking a little break. Now, that school is almost about to start, I will update more frequently. Since I work more when school starts. So be ready for that~**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**dillduck: Yeah, and here is another chapter. You're right I think laughing bombs would be more interesting than knives.**

**A star in the sky 828: Si pero está actualización es muy lenta. Soy muy mala por hacer eso a Summer y Ben, peeeeeero no se solo tenia ganas de hacer mala ese momento.**

**May845: *Giving Murph candy* whoops was I not supposed to do that?**

**SpiritBlueWolf: To Ben, Um... what if I told Maya to go after you? I'm sure she'll say yes... Okay I'm kidding I would never do that, or would I...? *Evil Laugh* **

**ChealseaJackson: Eh, está bien Si no puedes hacer el fic de M. Nota para mi misma, dile a todos que Ben es mas bueno que todos los demas. Haha no te averguenzas solo te equivocaste :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kagami, does NOT own Pokémon, and NEVER will.**

* * *

**Aqua Resort**

Summer and Ben flew to Aqua Resort and encountered two Pinchers controlling some bird Pokémon. They defeated them and headed towards Aqua Resort. They both continued the race.

Two Staraptors landed on beautiful pavement that looked nothing like the other parts in the region which is mostly just grass, Both Rangers got off, Summer released the captured Staraptor "Haha, I won!" Summer said jumping up and down.

"No you didn't!" Ben pouted.

"Don't act like such a dork. You look like you're acting like a girl" Summer smirked hitting him playfully on his chest.

"Well I make a better girl than you would, Tomboy!"

"What...?" Summer mumbled darkly "DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Heh..." Ben ran for his life, while Summer was chasing him with fire in her eyes.

They both stopped when they heard a giggle. There standing was a girl their age, she had short blonde hair with a wingull hat on top of her head and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress that had some blue designs. She looked like a human wingull.

She stopped giggling and smiled at both Rangers. "You two are really cute~" She spoke with a soft voice.

Both Rangers blushed, "We are not together..." They pointed out, they were tired of saying that they were not together. They really wanted that not to be true.

"I never said you were 'together' I said you both were cute" she smirked, "but now I safely can say that you two also look cute together~"

Summer and Ben blushed harder and started telling her that they what they would never date and such. The girl just laughed "Haha. Geez, calm down. I was kidding, My name is Supurna nice to meet you. I just saw you two flying and defeating those Pinchers I thought it was the coolest thing ever!"

"Thanks" both rangers said in unison.

"I'm jealous on how you worked so well with both Staraptors" Supurna smiled, "You love bird Pokémon, don't you?" Both Rangers nodded "I knew it! Ever since I was a little girl, I was always staring up at the sky. I created bonds with some bird Pokémon. I'm jealous on how you became such good friends with that Staraptor." She pointed to the Staraptor flying in the sky, "I want to introduce you to some bird Pokémon"

She turned around and held a whistle in her hands, she blew on it to make a beautiful sound, the top part of the whistle was spinning around like a windmill, which made her hair blow backward gently. Three Pokémon flew closer to the Aqua Resort port. "Everyone, these are the two flying Rangers" Supurna said to the bird Pokémon.

"Those are the Pokémon we just saw in the sky!" Summer said staring at the Pokémon Which were Pidgeot, Staravia, and Skarmory. Summer petted the Pidgeot.

"Well that's enough of today's introduction" Supurna said, the Pokémon flew back to the sky, "Every time you capture a Pokémon it will gather here, If you want them to come with you."

"Wow, thanks, ma'am we'll be sure to do that." Ben said.

"Ma'am? Please just call me Supurna, after all we are the same age." Supurna said scratching the back of her head sweatdropping.

"I can tell you love bird Pokémon." Summer said smiling at the girl.

"Haha, your right! Anyways, I have to go. See you later, ya lovely couple!" Supurna said smirking at them while walking away.

Both Rangers blushed, but walked into Aqua Resort. They looked around and saw the most houses. Now, they knew why the city was called Aqua resort. There was water everywhere. Whether it's in a fountain or something else

"Wow~ I love this place!" Summer gushed at the city, "It's so beautiful!"

Ben nodded rolling his eyes. Then this lady walked near them. She looked pretty young regardless of her age.

She had grey-ish pink-ish short hair, she wore a red dress with black leggings and a white coat. She kind of looked like the feminine version of Doctor Edward. **(A/N: I'm not kidding they have the same hairstyle and the white coat/sweater/lab coat?)**

She noticed the both of the Rangers, "My, my dears, what a unique fashion sense." She said gesturing to the clothes both Rangers were wearing, "Are those kinds of clothes popular with kids in the cities now?"

Summer looked down at her clothes "These are Pokémon Ranger uniforms" She giggled a little.

Something weird flashed in the woman's eyes, "That must mean you two are Rangers. That's great for ones so young" the woman said then she glanced at Pichu , "And this little cutie carrying a Ukelele. Great for a resort."

"Pichu~" Pichu said strumming his mini Ukelele.

"My my, how wonderful. I've taken a shine on you." The woman said "What brings you two to Aqua Resort? Is it a couples vacation?"

Ben blushed while Summer choked on her own spit. "N-No...!" Summer managed to choke out. "We were actually looking for the weaver..."

"There is only one weaver in this city." the woman said, "The designs he makes are pretty old, but they are all so well made"

"Where can we find him?" Ben asked the woman.

"Just walk a straight to the corner and you'll see a plain looking house. It looks traditional and older than the other houses."

"Thank you!" Both Rangers said, they were about to leave, but Summer stopped, "Um... What was your name?"

"I'm called Kasa," she said turning around, "It's a nickname from when I was younger."

"Okay! Bye Kasa!" Summer said as she left to find the weaver with Ben and Pichu. They stopped in front of a house. It looked old compared to the other houses in Aqua Resort. Both Rangers glanced at each other and nodded. They went inside.

"Hello?" Ben asked, "Is anyone home?" No one answered. "Hello...?"

"I'm guessing he isn't here" They both sighed, "Hey, look!" Summer said looking down to her feet, "It's the same Articuno rug, that's in Rand's house!"

Ben looked down and saw that Summer was right, It looked like the Rug that was in Rand's place. "Yeah... But we can't find anything until the weaver comes back. Let's go outside for now..." Ben said. They both sighed and went back outside.

* * *

**Me: Pointless Chapter... Well some of these parts are important. Anyways I can't wait for next chapter. Who knows what my devious mind will do next. *Evil Laugh* **

**Summer: I really have a bad feeling about this.**

**Ben: Me too...**

** Me: Anyways see you next chapter, and review. Baiiiiiii~**


	18. Beginning

**Review Responses~**

**A star in the sky 828: Tienes mucha razon. Perdon por el poquito romance, pero va a pasar mas en el proximo capitulo~ este capitulo, no. El proximo. *Risita Malvada* Tienes Razon~ Summer. Ben. Una Isla. Juntos. Solos~. No sabemos que va a pasar.**

**SpiritBlueWolf: To Ben: Eh, Don't worry I won't send Maya after you. I'm not THAT mean... *Gasp* Why would you almost tell me her name like that?! I would know how that feels after all my name isn't Kagami it's Ka...*Mumbles something no one can hear* okay I forgive you Ben. Sorry for snapping. Yes notes are important, SpiritBlueWolf! I actually don't need notes everything is stored up in my head. Everything in this story is planned so...**

**ChelseaJackson: SIP! Yo actualize! Yay! *ignorando Summer y Ben* perdon por no haber puesto mucha pelusa :( pero va a ver mas pelusa muy pronto~ De todos modos si era importante ese capitulo, no? Rafa! No seas malo! Nadie les gusta los spoilers! XD okay voy a leer el proximo fic que haces. Me gusto leer el anterior :) y aqui está el nuevo capitulo~**

**dillduck: O.O I'm scared to even hear your laugh... So imagine how Summer and Ben will react... *Looks around* Hey, where'd you go?**

* * *

**Aqua Resort**

They went outside and stood in front of the weaver's house. "How are we supposed to find him...?" Summer asked herself outloud.

Ben smirked, "I think we should walk around yelling, 'Weeeeeaaaaver!'" he said chuckling, Summer hit his shoulder playfully.

"No! Why would we do that? That would just be stupid" Summer said then she smirked, "Maybe you should do that. I'm sure you'll find him in no time!"

Ben glared at her, while she giggled. "Well now and you are...?" They heard a voice from behind them say. They turned to see Dr. Edward. Summer waved at him, while Ben looked at both of them confused.

"Oh! You must be the rug weaver!" Ben said, Summer and Pichu held back a laugh, while Ben looked at both of them confused.

Dr. Edward chuckled, "Actually no, I'm a doctor" Summer and Pichu just bursted out laughing from trying to contain their laughter. Ben glared at both of them as Summer wiped a small tear from her eye, "I actually met Summer in Cocona Village, and saw her again in Tilt Village.

"You know him?" Ben asked her.

"Yes! he treated my wound!" Summer smiled.

"What wound?" Ben glared at her, Summer just shrunk down. She forgot about Ben's lectures. Mostly pointing out that she shouldn't go ahead of herself or she shouldn't be so reckless.

"U-Uh" Summer stuttered out. She was panicking inside, she opened her mouth and closed it. Edward noticed this so he cleared his throat.

"My name is Edward, Please to make your acquaintance." Edward said, saving Summer from explaining and ranting later on. She sighed in relief. Ben looked at her with a look that said, 'We're not done talking about this.' Summer cringed.

"Mine too, Edward. Sorry to make a strange assumption.." Ben said, while Summer giggled remembering what he said.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said "There is a lot of elderly people in Aqua Resort, so I always get calls here to check on them. I could've made the same mistake if I couldn't be here as much."

"Oh No!" An old man said as he ran from the trail close to the river he stopped in front of two old women.

"What is it? Did you drop yo-" the first lady was about to say, but was cut off by the old man.

"No! I just saw the Great Suicune running on the surface of the water." The old man said, "It didn't look to happy. I was so frightened that I squeezed my eyes shut and stood still. When I opened my eyes it was gone"

The other old woman giggled, "Don't be silly, dear!" She said, "The Great Suicune has always protected Canal Ruins. There is no way it would ever leave that place!'

The first woman sighed, "If you are that angry to shout. You should talk to Weber." She said "He knows lots 'bout the Great Suicune"

"Wait, Today is Weber's day off," the second women said, "Instead of makin' rugs he's probably in Canal Ruins looking ay the river." They said then they started chatting about other things and started walking to their house.

"So the rug weaver's name is Weber" Summer stated looking at Ben.

Ben nodded, "It sounds like he is in Canal Ruins by the river." He said as Summer nodded.

"Be careful, It rains there all the time," Edward said with a weird expression on his face "People say it's not a safe place to enter..."

"Thanks for the warning, Edward" Summer said, Edward just left without saying a word, "Come on, Ben, Pichu! Let's go!" Summer said grabbing Ben's hand casually, but in reality she was panicking. Pichu climbed on top of her shoulder comfortably. He still had a camera necklace, but he only used it to take pictures.

* * *

**Rand's house**

Keith and Kellyn waited for Kate, Maya, and Saya in the kitchen. Rand and Leanne were researching about Oblivia to help Summer and Ben with possible future missions. Nema went to fix the Z.Z. Flyer she got from the ocean that Summer brought it back to the shore.

Kellyn groaned impatiently. "They are taking too long. It's not like we're going to some fancy restaurant..." Kellyn said to his best friend slash love rival. "Wait, are we?"

"No..." Keith said, "But girls will always be girls..." He received a slap behind his head.

"Ow, Kate!" Keith pouted not looking at his secret girlfriend and rubbing his head. Kellyn's jaw dropped.

"You deserved it!" She smirked from behind, Keith can tell.

Keith looked at Kellyn, "What are you lookin-" He turned behind him and saw Kate, Maya and Saya all dressed up. His jaw dropped.

"Sorry, we're late!" Kate said, "Maya and Blue Eyes helped us get ready. Thank you.." Maya smiled, she hadn't been thanked by Kate since... She frowned, remembering the old times, when she wasn't so caught up in a mission. No not a Pokémon Ranger Mission, something else that you will find out later.

The guys drooled slightly. "U-Uh..." They both stuttered.

Kate had her hair down falling to her shouders. She had a casual blue dress, that complemented her beautiful blue eyes. The hem of the dress was above her knees and below her thighs. She wore white sandals and had a white mini purse. She smirked at them in satisfaction.

Saya wore her bangs loosely and not tied behind like she usually wears her hair was as straight as ever reaching down to her chest. She wore a yellow halter top and a black skirt. She looked at both guys confused.

Maya wore a black halter top with a red skirt. She straightened her hair and pulled it up to a ponytail. She blushed when she saw Kellyn staring at her.

They both made eye contact and Maya bursted out in FLAMES. Okay no, She just turned redder than she actually was. **(A/N: Sorry to disappoint)**

Kate snapped her fingers in front of their faces. Which brought the boys back to reality. "I know we all look good, but let's go now, before you make a river with your drool." Kate said grabbing both Kellyn and Keith's wrists. Maya smiled sadly when she saw that.

Saya walked next to Maya staring at her with a concerned look on her face, but she didn't say anything. "Bye Blue Eyes!" They all called out.

"Have fun!" Blue Eyes yelled back. Blue Eyes sighed, once again it felt like she was alone. She wished Red Eyes would have quit along with her. 'What am I saying? Red Eyes would quit because of me...' She thought as she got up from her chair and went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

**Me: To all Obliviashippers you are going to be very happy neeeeeeeext chapter. But also a bit disappointed. I'm sorry for not adding much fluff for previous chapter and this chapter. I promise next chapter will probably make up for not adding much fluff, but I still have a very devious mind~ so you shouldn't trust me!**

**Summer: She is probably going to make us die! HIDE! *Hides behind Ben* Take him first!**

**Ben: Hey!**

**Summer: What? I want to be alive!**

**Ben: You want me to be alive with you! 'Cause you are in loooooove with me~**

**Summer: *Blushes* K-Keep dreaming!**

**Me: Well... That is it for now~ So are you excited to see what happens next? What do you think will happen? What do you think my devious mind is going to do to interfere~? Hmmmm~? Read and Review. Baiiiiiiiii~**


End file.
